


Vol 2 - Sarang Hae Nippon

by hgiel



Series: Boy Band Saga [3]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, H.O.T., K-pop, SM the Ballad, YG Family, j-pop
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel





	1. Chapter 1

"Did you get everything?" Kang Ta asked the DBSG members.  
"Yes." Uknow answered, patting their luggage.  
"Did you bring enough under wear?" Kang Ta asked Micky.  
"They'll be fine!" Hee Jun said, exasperated. "You asked them all this on the drive here."  
"But they are going to be gone for such a long time!"  
"We wont be gone that long!" Micky assured.  
"Well...you take care...." Kang Ta wiped a tear away, and Xiah hugged him.  
"Come on Kang Ta..." Hee Jun led him away, and looked back at the last moment to add, "You all call me if you need some help."  
DBSG waved goodbye.  
"Im going to admit...Ill miss them tucking us in at night." Uknow said.  
"And the bed time stories..." Hero added.  
"Max, you haven't said anything all day..." Xiah said, nudging him.  
"I..." But Max just shook his head, trying not to cry.  
"Oh geez, don't get him crying again...." Micky sighed.  
"Shut up!" Xiah snapped at him. "You are so heartless!"  
"Well he's been like this since we left that damn show a week ago! I swear Max, if you don't stop Ill-" And Micky stopped himself when he felt someone stand close behind him. Jumping around he found DongHwa standing idle. "Where the hell did you come from?!"  
"DongHwa!" Xiah greeted.  
DongHwa looked around at them, a little confused, as if he didn't notice them there.  
"Where are your band mates?" Uknow asked.  
"They aren't here?" DongHwa asked, looking around.  
Jumin pushed them all aside and grabbed Max from Xiah. "Im so sorry Max! Im so sorry, but it wasn't my fault! I woke up in the car after we were already home! I didn't even get to say goodbye to you! I shouldn't have been so mean to you, Im so sorry! I tried calling you but SM Town kept transferring me to the Starlight Casting and I tried telling them I was already IN a band, but they said they never heard of K-Pop! Max, Im so sorry!....Max?" He asked, suddenly noticing Max hadn't made any reaction.  
"He cries all week, and now that someone comes around that cares, he's gone brain dead..." Hero muttered.  
"Max, please, don't be mad at me. Im sorry...."  
"Its ok..." Max chocked out.  
"Max....come on....Im sorry...."  
"I know, its ok..."  
"Have any of you seen Ubin?" Woo Hyun asked, out of breath, with Young One right behind him.  
"Nope." Micky answered.  
"We've chased at least eight girls thinking it was him..." Young One sighed.  
"Try baggage claim." Uknow suggested.  
"Hey you guys!" Ubin called, running up. "What's the 'mile high' club?"  
"....You and DongHwa better not wander off again...." Woo Hyun muttered.  
"Come on you guys, lets go before we're late."

"Come on, sit next to me." Jumin urged Max as he sat down.  
"...Alright..." Max said hesitantly.  
"Why are you being like this?! I can't tell you how sorry I am Max....Please forgive me!" Jumin begged.  
"I forgive you." Max said, not looking up at him.  
"Jumin!" Xiah said, flopping down next to him. "Why don't you listen to music?" And he stuck ear phones on Jumin's head.  
"Its not plugged in..."  
"Then Ill hum to you!" And Xiah started to hum loudly as Micky had to take a seat across the isle.

Hero kicked the seat in front of him, Uknow placed a hand on his leg urging him to stop.  
"Its cramped in here..."  
"Its coach."  
"Its bull shit!"  
"Can I help you sirs?" The flight attendant asked.  
"Yes, is alcohol served on this flight?" Uknow asked.  
"Yes sir."  
"Then bring as much as you can to my companion and I."

"Ill have another, thanks." Said the piolet as the other handed him some more soju.  
"Its come to a point where I cant piolet a plane unless Im drunk."  
"I hear that."  
"Can I have some?" DongHwa asked.  
The two men turned around in shock.  
"Son! You can't be up here!"  
"Look at me! VROOM!" Ubin cheered at the controls.

The plane dipped suddenly and Young One fell in the isle, where he had come back from the bathroom.  
"Are you okay?!" Woo Hyun asked, helping him up.  
"Im fine."  
"Did you hit your head?!"  
"No!"  
"What's the matter?" Xiah asked.  
"Young One fell." Woo Hyun said in worry.  
"Oh! And he has that brain thing huh?!"  
"I DON'T HAVE A BRAIN THING!"  
"Don't get so excited, you might hurt yourself!" Woo Hyun cautioned.  
"You have been on my ass all week, Im fine!" Young One fumed, sitting down.  
"Im just trying to take care of you! You don't have to bitch at me!"  
"Well its starting to piss me off! Im not a child!"  
"Then stop being such a baby!" Woo Hyun angrily hit Young One in the chest.  
Young One convulsed and fell over in his seat.  
"OH MY GOD!" Woo Hyun screamed.  
"Im just kidding..." Young One said, sitting up.  
"ILL KILL YOU!"  
Micky and Jumin helped Xiah hold Woo Hyun back.

"Sirs please!" The flight attendant begged Uknow and Hero, "Ill stop bringing you alcohol if you don't stop having sex!"  
Hero bore his teeth at her and she flinched away.

"I can't believe we've been banned from that air line!" Micky said. "How will we get home?!"  
"I thought we were moving here?!" Xiah asked.  
"No! For the last time, it's a vacation!"  
"We're checked in. Lets go shopping!" Uknow suggested.  
"We have no money." Woo Hyun pointed out.  
"Oh you guys..." Ubin said, rolling his eyes. "You aren't in Korea anymore, in Japan they don't use money....it all works on the barter system! We have those 700 CDs right? We'll trade them for whatever we need to buy!"  
"Is that true?" Hero asked suspiciously.  
"I donno..." Young One answered. "He knows more about Japan then we do, all he does it watch anime...."  
"Lets go shopping!" Ubin cried in Japanese and ran off with DongHwa.  
"I think Ill stay at the hotel..." Max said from the back.  
"Ok, I checked us into a room together, Ill show you were it is." Jumin said.  
"No..." Max said uncomfortably. "Ill just hang around the lobby...you go ahead."  
"....Ya, you go with Micky and help him pick me out a nice gift!" Xiah ordered.  
"Here, have Se7en's new album." Micky said sarcastically.  
"I said a NICE gift."  
"Max...come on, Ill take you out for lunch or something." Jumin promised.  
"No, Im not hungry." Max said, and turned and walked away.  
"Go on! We'll be ok!" Xiah said and ran after Max.  
When he caught up to him, Max was sitting in the elevator, having pushed all the buttons.  
"You know that makes it open on every floor right?" Xiah asked.  
"Im killing time...."  
"Max, what's the matter? Are you mad at Jumin?"  
"No!"  
"Then why are you acting like this?!" The doors opened and Xiah hit the close door button, yelling "OCCUPIED!"  
Max burst into tears. "I just feel so bad!"  
"But he said he wasn't mad at you!"  
"I know...but-"  
"OCCUPIED!"  
"But I still feel bad....I wish I could do something to make up for him losing....I feel like a failure for winning to him."  
"Don't be upset that we did better then them!"  
"If I can't make him feel better then what use am I?"  
"Well...you-OCCUPIED!-you must be good in bed, because that's the whole reason you two got together."  
"Do you think that's the only reason he likes me?!" Max sobbed.  
Xiah shrugged.

"Im going around the corner to see what shops there are." Woo Hyun said, leaving the group.  
"Ubin, can we please go into ONE store that doesn't sell toys?" Young One asked, stepping in. "All this crap is-" And he slammed his head into a low beam, falling onto the ground in a daze.  
Micky laughed as he tried pulling Young One up, who hung limp for a second.  
"No one tell Woo Hyun!" He said, coming to.

"JAPANESE FAGGOTS! WITH YOUR HAIR AND THOSE...JAPANESE WORDS!" Woo Hyun heard a girl scream in Korean. He followed the voice to find Kyung Ah screaming at some young Japanese boys.  
"Kyung Ah?!" He called, running up to her. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
"Woo Hyun! Im so glad to find someone who speaks a normal language! Not all this san chan desu bull shit!"  
"Seriously, why are you here?" He was a bit worried about his and Young One's welfare.  
"I came to find Tae Bin.....He's doing an album here...."  
"Why are you trying to find him?"  
"Im pregnant....YOU DON'T LOOK SURPRISED ENOUGH!"  
"I am! Im shocked!....UTTERLY!" He added. "Its Tae Bin's?"  
"Ya, we had sex the last night on that show."  
"I didn't know you could get pregnant so easily."  
"Well, its my first time at having a baby, so far its been pretty easy."  
"How do you know your...umm...under this condition so soon?" Woo Hyun asked.  
"My mom makes me take a pregnancy test every morning, she has since I started my period."  
".........That's really creepy.........Where are you staying?"  
"I've been sleeping in the park."  
"For how long?!"  
"Three days."  
"....Why don't you come back to the hotel with us, we can find you some place to sleep."  
"Thanks! Don't tell anyone Im knocked up though, I've decided its not the best thing to spread around since my parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles beat me with kitchen utensils when I told them."  
"At least you come by your behavior rightfully..." Woo Hyun muttered.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Woohyun took Kyun Ah back to the spot he had left everyone at and found them to be no where in site. He turned in a few circles, then looked at Kyung Ah embarassed. Kyung Ah was busily studying her profile in a shop's window.

"Do you think I look fat yet?" She asked.

"What? No. I, uh, I don't know where everyone is.... or how to get back to the hotel..." Woohyun admitted, looking around.

"So we'll be staying in the park then? It's that way." She started to walk off.

"No, wait! They are around here somewhere... We just have to find the closest toy store and they'll be there."

"Don't you have a cell phone?"

"Not one that works here... Wait, I think I see Donghwa, come on."

***

Xiah had pulled Max out of the elevator at about the 10th floor and they had taken the stairs to the lobby. "Look, you have to talk to Jumin. He probably thinks your mad."

"But...." Max sniffed.

"Just trust me."

"But..." Max started to get more upset and Xiah had to stop in the middle of the busy lobby. He held both of Max's shoulders and looked him in his teary eyes and wouldn't let him look away.

"You love him right?"

Max blushed but nodded. "Then this is silly, just tell him why your so upset! I'm sure he'll make you feel better, okay?" Xiah gave him a quick hug for encouragment then started to lead him out of the hotel again.

A few girls had been watching. "Those two make such a cute couple!" One of them said in Japanese and Xiah looked at them in surprise. They all laughed, covering their mouths and turned away.

"What did they say about cute?" Max asked.

"T-they said your cute." Xiah pushed Max out the door.

***

"I could have sworn that one was Donghwa..." Kyung Ah panted after stopping yet another person who had looked like Donghwa from behind.

"Why does every tall person have a perm in this country?" Woohyun demanded, looking around frustratedly. "Damn it! YOUNGONE!" Woohyun screamed looking around desperatly.

"You think he'll hear you when you yell like that? Your such a girl." Kyung Ah cupped her mouth with her hands and took a deep breath. "YOOOOOUNGOOOONE! YOU SON OF A BIIIIIITCH!"

Everyone on the block fell over covering their ears. Woohyun found blood on his fingers when she finally stopped yelling. "WARN ME FIRST!" Woohyun yelled but it wasn't anything compared to what she had just done.

Just then Youngone poked his head around the street corner. "What the -- Kyung Ah?" Youngone hurried over and helped Woohyun up and put himself between his lover and Kyung Ah. "What the hell are you doing in Japan? Are you stalking us or something?!"

"HA! Your not worth my time! I'm stalking Taebin!"

"What?"

"He knocked her --- I mean... " Woohyun didn't know how to cover up so he shrugged and went on. "He knocked her up."

"You son of bitch! You said you wouldn't tell!" Kyung Ah tried to reach around Youngone to hit Woohyun but Youngone grabbed her arms and she couldn't pull free.

"You shouldn't do that to someone whose pregnant!" Woohyun said urgently as people started to stare. Youngone rolled his eyes but let go. Kyung Ah rubbed her arms and glared at Youngone.

"Maybe I should tell people... then at least they might treat me better."

UKnow and Hero came from down the street and only noticed them when they realised what everyone was staring at. "Hey guys. Hi Kyung Ah." Hero waved then turned and yelled down the street, "I FOUND THEM!"

Moments later everyone else in their party came rushing around the corner and loud greeting were exchange and a few crys of terror when they noticed Kyung Ah. Xiah was just dragging Max around a corner and was about to join them when a girl in a school uniform rushed into their group and grabbed at the closest person, who happened to be Jumin. She pulled him around and kissed him before any of them had time to react.

Max's jaw dropped and Xiah gasped and almost swollowed his tongue. Jumin looked at the girl with round eyes but didn't pull away, finally she let him go when Ubin tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello, who are you?" He asked politely in Japanese.

The girl just looked down the street worriedly and grabbed Jumin's hand and started to walk. "Please, just let me walk with you."

"What's happening?" Youngone asked, not understand Japanese, and if he did, still would have had to ask.

"I don't know. I think she's in trouble. Lets go over there." Ubin suggested and took the lead as he made his way to another toy store. Max darted down the street before anyone noticed him and Xiah quickly followed.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Back to the hotel, where I can slit my wrists!" Max sobbed.

***

"You are all famous?" The school girl asked over her coffee cup as she studied the group she had taken up with. They were sitting in a coffe shop where Ubin suggested the girl explain herself. Hero and UKnow were making out happily, Micky was eating Donghwa piece of cake while Donghwa just stared off. Ubin was busily convincing one of the waitresses that a Se7en CD was worth it's weight in yen. Youngone had laid his head down on the table and Woohyun was fussing over him with a worried expression. Kyung Ah was pigging out on whatever she could get her hands on. Jumin was just staring at the girl where he sat next to Micky. Micky started to eat his cake too.

"Yes, in Korea." Ubin explained again as he sat down. "Now tell me why you were sucking my friends face?" His Japanese was getting less polite.

"I'm very sorry. You see... my ex boyfriend and his friends were after me today and I've been lieing, saying I already had another boyfriend. They were scaring me, and I didn't know what to do... so when I saw your group... I acted without thinking. I'm very sorry if I caused any trouble." She put her coffee cup down and bowed.

Ubin translated and everyone who had their mouth free to answer made understanding noises.

"That's a stupid reason! You should have kicked their asses! Looks, I'll show you how to break their nose with one punch." Kyung Ah said punching the air and nearly hit UKnow in the head. Hero noticed and kicked Kyung Ah out of her chair, never breaking his kiss with his lover.

"What?" The girl asked Ubin confused.

"Nevermind." Ubin waved a hand dismissively.

"Lets go. I have a headache." Youngone said grabbing Woohyun's hand and got up.

"Are you okay!?" Woohyun asked worriedly touching Youngone's forehead with the back of his other hand. Youngone slapped it away.

"Yes, stop that! Your driving me crazy!" Youngone growled.

"Want to go shopping with us?" Ubin asked the girl.

"Want to buy a Se7en CD?" Micky asked around a mouthful of cake.

***

"Maybe you should lay down." Woohyun suggested as he closed their hotel door behind him.

"With you under me?" Youngone suggested right back, pulling Woohyun into his arms and kissed him passiontaly.

"Wait. The doctor said you have to rest!" Woohyun pulled back enough to look Youngone in the eye.

"That was a week ago!" Youngone cried in frustration. "I'm fucking healed already! How long are you planning on holding out of me?!"

"I'm not holding out..." Woohyun insisted, "I'm just worried."

"I'M FINE! NOW TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I'M NOT YOUR WHORE!"

"YOU WERE BEFORE I HIT MY HEAD!" Youngone pushed Woohyun away and collapsed on the bed in frustration.

"See? Your too tired! You need to rest!" Woohyun insisted.

Youngone half heartedly screamed into a pillow.

***

Ubin, Donghwa, Jumin, Hero, Uknow, Micky, Kyun Ah and the school girl were still happily shopping after the sun had gone down. They came out of a store and another store owner stared at the collection of Se7en CDs they had somehow excepted. A group a very big men suddenly surrounded their little group.

"What?" Ubin asked jumping back and clinging to Donghwa's arm.

"Who's Seoko's new boyfriend?" One of the big guys asked, tapping a lead pipe in his hand angrily. All the others were producing weapons of some sort and holding them threateningly.  
"Who is Seoko?!" Ubin cried.  
"I am." The school girl raised a hand then flinched away when when one of them grabbed at her.  
"We don't know her, we just met today. Can't we work this out peacefully?" UKnow asked politly in Japanese.  
"You know Japanese, baby?" Hero cooed.  
"A little." UKnow shrugged.  
"Thats the one who was kissing her." One of the guys pointed at Jumin who jumped and looked around for an explanation.  
"You didn't tell us you boyfriend was in a triad!" Ubin cried, hiding his face against Donghwa's arm.  
"No! Wait! I can explain!" Seoko begged stepping up to their obvious leader and her boyfriend "I just wanted to make... Make you jelous..."  
"Shut up bitch." Her ex pushed her aside and stepped towards the group raising his lead pipe. "We're gonna beat you bastards so bad they won't be able to indentify your bodies." He growled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait a minute...hold on..." one of the triad members said, stepping to the front of his group.

"Maybe she did...just do it to make you jealous, boss..."

"Are you questioning me?!" the leader yelled in reply, batting the member aside with a thick lead pipe.

"Don't hit people like that!" Ubin cried from behind Dong Hwa's arm. "What the hell am I saying...I'm gonna get my ass beat, too..."

"You just might..." Micky interrupted, staring ahead at the triad members.

"Look, why can't we solve this problem without violence?" Yun Ho said, stepping bravely up to the leader.

"Because that asshole stole my girlfriend, and he's gonng have to pay for it...and that will only happen when I shatter every bone in his scrawny little body!" the leader responded, patting the palm of his hand with the pipe.

"I don't think he stole anyone. This girl came out of nowhere and kissed him, he has no idea who she is!" Kyung Ah cried, stepping up next to Yun Ho.

"You want to get beaten too, huh?" another member said, pointing his pipe toward Kyung Ah menacingly.

"I already don't like this little bitch. If you are as famous as you say you are, I'm gonna make it so that your little fans won't even know who you USED to be..." the leader growled at Yun Ho, as Hero stepped in front of his boyfriend protectively.

"Leave him the fuck alone..." Hero said, snarling.

"What the hell are you gonna do, girly boy?" the leader laughed, grabbing Hero's arm tightly as he prepared to throw him to the side. Yun Ho's hand shot up and grabbed the triad leader's arm. Yun Ho wrenched the leader's arm away, and he let go of Hero instantly.

"Don't you dare touch him..." Yun Ho whispered angrily, and the leader yanked his arm free of Yun Ho's hold. Hero looked back at Yun Ho and raised his eyebrows as if he were asking for something. Yun Ho nodded, and Hero turned back to face the triad members with a big smile on his face.

"Are any of you hungry?" Hero asked sweetly, smiling at the triad members. Ubin squeaked a translation to the triad members, and they all shared confused looks with one another.

"Hungry...ohhhhhhh...oh god..." Micky said, walking away to hide behind a trash can and shield himself from what he knew was coming.

"What the fuck...hungry? I'm hungry to kick all your asses..." the triad leader said, raising his pipe above his head as if he were actually getting down to business now.

"Because....I'm REALLY hungry..." Hero responded, as if he didn't even hear the leader's comment. That said, Hero lurched forward and bit right into the leader's leg. He bit so hard that it didn't take Hero long to chew off his entire right leg.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?! THIS LITTLE BITCH IS A GODDAMN CANNIBAL!!!" the leader screamed, dropping his pipe as he fell over in pain. Blood streamed from the stub where his leg used to be, but all he could do was hold it and scream bloody murder. The tighter the leader held onto his stub, the more it bled. While the leader was distracted with his missing leg, he didn't even notice that Hero was coming toward him again. Thick red blood oozed from the leader's leg as he held it, thick bloodclots covered his hands and dropped to the sidewalk where he had fallen.

"This guy...bleeds a lot..." Ubin whispered to Dong Hwa, who was busy fixing a flaw in Ubin's hair. Hero bit into the leader's shoulder, then pulled back, ripping the arm completely off the leader's body. Blood sprayed from the open wound, and the leader fell over into a puddle of his own blood. The blood continued to spray, and even hit some of the boyband members.

"GAH! Sick...now I have blood all over my shirt..." Yun Ho said, disgusted. "Baby, can't you eat without making a mess?" Hero shrugged and giggled.

"WE HAVE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" the members cried, dropping their pipes as they abandoned their leader without a second thought. As the members ran, Hero stood by, baring his teeth after them.

"S-Seoko..." the leader whispered through coughs as blood drained from his mouth. Seoko scoffed, but went over to the leader and knelt down next to him.

"You were going to leave me anyway....and you called me a bitch..." Seoko said angrily, folding her arms.

"I hope...y-you...d--"

"You first!" Hero interrupted, biting right into the leader's neck. Once his jaw locked onto the thick meat, Hero pulled back and tore the leader's throat completely out. Dark red blood spilled from the leader's neck as he took a gurggly breath, then lay still. Hero gathered up his body parts and held them tight. "Dinner..."

"Is he dead...?" Jumin asked, peering out from behind Kyung Ah and Yun Ho.

"Finally..." Hero said, chewing on a finger as he kicked the leader's lifeless body.

"You really need to eat cleaner..." Yun Ho said, trying frantically to wipe the blood from his face and arms.

"Sorry..." Hero smiled, then went over to Yun Ho and began to lick his lover's face clean.

"Mmm...you taste good..."

"Great...I taste better when I'm covered in blood..." Yun Ho said, rolling his eyes as Hero licked him. No one had noticed that a crowd had gathered around them, and were gaping at what they saw.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Young....One..." Woo Hyun whispered in between kisses.

"Hmm," Young One answered, pulling Woo Hyun tighter as his lips trailed over Woo Hyun's neck.

"I don't want you to do too much..." Woo Hyun sighed. Young One ignored him and pushed Woo Hyun's back into the pillows, straddling his waist.

"Baby...take your shirt off..."

"I told you I would make out with you....not have sex...that might--"

"Woo Hyun...I've told you this...I'm fine. Nothing will happen if we have sex. Absolutely--well actually, we might get off, but nothing bad...."

"Might...?"

"We will."

"I love you, Young One...I'm just..."

"You love me, but you refuse to have sex with me?"

"I'm not refusing! I'm making sure you're alright before I do anything like that!"

"Prude."

"Young One, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Woo Hyun cried, pushing Young One off of him as he sat up.

"Nothing...I'm just wondering why my girl--boyfriend is holding out on me..."

"Girlfriend? You..." Woo Hyun gasped, and his eyes began to well up with tears almost immediately. "You...don't even...see me as your boyfriend do you?" Young One just ignored the question and pushed Woo Hyun back down onto the bed. As Young One leaned down to kiss Woo Hyun, he stopped when Woo Hyun turned his face away.

"Woo Hyun...if you don't give me what I want, I'll go get it from someone else..."

"Fine. Do what you want, you've already destroyed whatever we..." Woo Hyun said, then went quiet as he rolled away from Young One. Tears streamed down his face as he bit the inside of his mouth.

"AAAHH!" Young One cried, falling back on the bed as he held his head in pain.

"Young One!" Woo Hyun screeched, rolling over as he stared at Young One in worry. "What is it!?"

"My head..." Young One whispered, his eyes shut tight as he moaned.

"Oh my god..." Woo Hyun breathed, trying to pull Young One's hand away from his head.

"Haha...gotcha..." Young One said, then quickly grabbed Woo Hyun's arms and pulled him close.

"Young One that wasn't fucking funny!" Woo Hyun complained, trying to pull away. Young One just held him tighter, then leaned in toward him.

"I love you, Woo Hyun..." Young One whispered, then ran the tip of his tongue along Woo Hyun's jawline.

"Young One...don't..." Woo Hyun sighed, his body slowly going limp in Young One's arms.

"Don't what...?" Young One whispered, feigning innocence as his tongue slid down Woo Hyun's neck. Woo Hyun closed his eyes as he felt Young One's hand slip into his hair. He turned his head to look at Young One, and Young One smiled angelically at him.

"Stop..." Woo Hyun smiled back. "Can't we just do thi--" Young One's pushed Woo Hyun's head down so their lips met hard. Woo Hyun playfully fought back, but Young rolled him onto his back and straddled him once again. Young One continued to kiss Woo Hyun harder, then grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Woo Hyun struggled underneath Young One's legs as he ripped Woo Hyun's shirt from his body with his free hand. When their lips parted, Woo Hyun just stared at Young One lustfully.

"I love you, Woo Hyun..." Young One breathed heavily, kissing Woo Hyun's face anywhere he could. Woo Hyun just closed his eyes and swallowed hard, no longer struggling.

"Young One...you really love me...?" Woo Hyun whispered, tipping his head back as Young One's tongue slinked over his neck.

"With all my heart..." Young One replied, and Woo Hyun's eyes flew open as tears began to pour from the barrier of his lashes.

"Oh Young One..." Woo Hyun said between light sobs. Then Young One's mouth covered Woo Hyun's once more. Young One sat up and pulled Woo Hyun into his arms, thier lips never separating.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a good thing those people thought it was all an act..." Hero laughed, munching on what was left of the triad member's right hand.

"Yeah, or we'd be in prison because YOU couldn't contain your cannibalistic habits!" Kyung Ah screeched, smacking Hero in the back of the head.

"My hair! You bitch!" Hero screamed, dropping his body part collection so he could kick Kyung Ah in the knee.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I'M PREGNANT!" Kyung Ah screamed back, holding her knee in pain.

"Don't hit pregnant girls, baby!" Yun Ho said. He grabbed Hero and pulled him close, but Hero just kept snarling at Kyung Ah as she limped behind.

"Where the hell are we going anyway?" Jumin asked absentmindedly, still slightly in shock from the triad leader's death.

"To find Taebin...I have to tell that asshole he knocked me up...and at least get child support if not his hot body..." Kyung Ah said thoughtfully.

"You go find that fag by yourself, bitch..." Hero growled, scoffing at Kyung Ah.

"Baby, shhh..." Yun Ho said, kissing Hero on the lips to quiet him. Jumin, Ubin, and Kyung Ah just stared as if mortified by the two, while Dong Hwa stared into the distance at a familiar figure approaching them.

"Miss...look...isn't that Taebin?" Dong Hwa said, pointing a finger ahead. Kyung Ah looked quickly, then looked back at the now making out couple, then shrieked and looked back at the person coming their way.

"Lean body, skin is tan, hair is well...disheveled, but clean, walks like he's been molested by his manager...that's TAEBIN!" Kyung Ah screamed. She ran up to the person and glued her body to him in a tight embrace. Micky rolled his eyes.

"Um...who are you?" the person asked, trying to pry Kyung Ah off of him.

"Dong Hwa...that isn't..." Jumin said, smacking his forehead. Kyung Ah finally looked up at the person, then jumped away from him as she noticed that it wasn't Taebin at all.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Kyung Ah screamed, now clinging to Micky. When the person looked lost, Ubin muttered a translation.

"Tomohisa Yamashita..." the person answered, still confused.

"Oh god..." Micky mumbled, pushing Kyung Ah off of him. Ubin asked the person if he had a nickname they could use to make things easier.

"Ubin...that's Yamapi..." Dong Hwa said, turning his head to the side as if he didn't recognize him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you so much...Woo Hyun..." Young One whispered against Woo Hyun's lips as he kissed him deeply. Woo Hyun's arms slipped across Young One's sweaty back, and Young One held him tighter.

"Young One...oh god...." Woo Hyun breathed heavily, his nails digging into Young One's back painfully as the two made love.

"Baby...I'm gonna..."

"Do it...please..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"I really love him, Xiah...but I can't..." Chang Min quibbled, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

"That's it...I'm tired of this shit. Chang Min, you're going to tell him whether you want to or not..." Xiah said in defiance.

"Wait...no..." Chang Min argued, but Xiah just grabbed his hand and turned around.

"You're telling him...this shit has to stop...you can't be scared of him forever like this..." Xiah said, pulling Chang Min with him as they headed back to where they came from earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Seoko ran back to the group "I got rid of the whole crowd! We should be-OH MY GOD!" She screamed, seeing Yamapi. Seoko grabbed on to him and started screaming in Japanese so fast, even Ubin couldn't understand.  
"Who's that?" DongHwa asked.  
"Seoko." Ubin answered.  
"Who?"  
"Jumin's new girlfriend."  
"I thought Max was his girlfriend."  
"She isn't my girlfriend!" Jumin yelled at the two.  
"Can you get her off of me?" Yamapi asked in Korean as the girl molested him.  
"He said,-" Ubin began.  
"We heard him." Uknow said. "How do you know Korean?" He asked Yamapi, as the poor Japanese idol let the girl touch him all over.  
"I have a lot of free time...." Yamapi said.  
"Let me get that for you..." Micky said, and grabbed Seoko by the pony tail and ripped her off of him.  
"Geez....she's annoying..." Kyung Ah muttered.  
The present members of DBSG and K-Pop glared at her.  
"Thanks..." Yamapi sighed. "Hey, do you guys want to have lunch with me? Ill pay."  
"SURE!" Everyone said together.  
"Ya, I didn't think you wou-Wait, really? That's great!"

Xiah dragged Max back to where they had last seen the others, no one was there any longer but everything had a thick coating of blood.  
"Well....we know they WERE here....but the blood has started drying, so I guess we have some searching to do." Xiah sighed.  
"I want to go back..." Max cried. "He's probably with that girl anyway...." He grabbed onto the back of Xiah and cried harder into his shirt. "I knew he was still mad at me.....If we hadn't won he wouldn't have gotten so mad and they found someone here in Japan, and now Ill be alone forever!"  
"You are starting to piss me off!" Xiah yelled, spinning around to face him. "All week with this 'If we hadn't won' bull shit! We DID win, and there is nothing you can do to change it! He isn't even mad, and you refuse to talk to him...so he cheats on you, well, guys do that. If you aren't constantly riding your mans ass, he'll go ride someone else's...In a different way....You can't ever leave them alone!"  
"But, you don't know where Micky is, how do you know he isn't cheating on you?" Max asked, staring at Xiah's feet as he wiped at his tears.  
"Because I have Micky whipped, you still have years of work to do on Jumin. You need to break his will!"  
"Im just going to go back and lay down..."  
"He wouldn't dare cheat on me...." Xiah said to himself, ignoring Max. He looked around as the tiny Jr High students walked past the blood on their way home. "With these little....Japanese....sluts....he wouldn't dare...." Xiah took off running and Max slowly headed back the way they had come.

Uknow, Hero, Micky, Jumin, Ubin, DongHwa, Kyung Ah, Seoko, and Yamapi all sat around a few tables they had pushed together in a restaurant while the starving Koreans ate away Yamapi's money. Seoko rubbed up against Yamapi, and slid a hand down his pants. He didn't seem to care, as if he had become immune to molestation, he just went on smiling like an idiot at his new friends.  
"Its so nice you all will eat with me." Yamapi said at the tops of their heads. "No one goes out with me anymore, or returns my calls.." He's smile wavered, but he nodded to himself and gained it back.  
"You are a good guy." Kyung Ah said with a mouth full of noodles.  
"You really think so?!" He asked hopefully.  
"Ya!" She said into her bowl. "You speak Korean instead of that bull shit click and whistle language, whatever the fuck it is."  
"Japanese?" Ubin asked.  
"Ya! And you know how to treat people to lunch! None of these bastards ever paid my way to anything...Except..." She stopped eating. "Tae Bin got me an ice cream." She looked up at Yamapi. "And other then him, you are the only guy I've touched that didn't beat me."  
Jumin rolled his eyes as the others ignored her.  
"What happened to your Tae Bin?" Yamapi asked with bubbly eyes.  
"He left me...."  
"And knocked her up!" Jumin yelled from down the table.  
"That's why I have to find him here in Japan!" Kyung Ah said, pounding the table with her fist.  
"I know how you feel to be left alone!" Yamapi cried, and reached across the table to take her hands. "Ill help you find him!"  
"THANK YOU, FINALLY ONE OF YOU MOTHER FUCKERS THINKS OF SOMEONE OTHER THEN HIMSELF!"  
Micky looked over, noticing Kyung Ah and Yamapi, and slapped Yamapi's hands "Don't touch that, its dirty." He warned. "And you have something in your pants."  
Yamapi looked down and 'hmm'ed. Seoko looked up at him innocently, but made no move to stop.  
"Are all girls like this?" Hero asked, honestly curious. "This one over here," He pointed at Kyung Ah "Does nothing but bitch and nag. And that one," He pointed to Seoko. "Has done nothing but cause trouble and molest strangers."  
"Of course they are all like that baby." Uknow said, pulling him close. "Why do you think we're all gay?" And all the guys but DongHwa and Yamapi nodded in agreement.  
"I have to go to the bathroom." Yamapi said standing, causing Seoko to fall down. "None...none of you are going to ditch me right?"  
"No!" Kyung Ah promised. "I need you!"  
Yamapi smiled happily and went on his merry way, into the women's bathroom.  
"You need to run along now." Jumin said to Seoko, who just looked back in confusion. "We already have one annoying girl to take care of."  
"Come on, run along." Micky said to her, making shooing motions.  
"They want to you leave." Ubin said to her in Japanese.  
"Im not going anywhere, I still need to rape Yamapi."  
"What did she say?" Micky asked Ubin, who hadn't been listening, but whipping DongHwa's mouth.  
"Uh....she said fuck you Gooks." Ubin answered.  
"You little bitch!" Micky yelled at her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. "You go play Sailor Moon and eat some sushi, dumb slut."  
"Let go of me! I want to see Yamapi! I love Yamapi!"  
"P P to you too." He said, not understanding.  
Seoko ran at him and knocked him to the ground.  
"I knew it!" Xiah yelled, pulling Seoko off of Micky. "I leave you for two seconds and you already have some little Jap bitch all over you." He punched Seoko in the nose, satisfied with the crunch he felt, he let her fall.  
"For fucks sake Xiah! You are jumping to conclusions!"  
"Im going to kick you ass! Im not letting you out of my sight for the rest of your miserable life!" Xiah said, dragging Micky off.  
"Lets go shopping again!" Ubin suggested to DongHwa.  
"Alright." DongHwa said, and followed Ubin out the door, taking his bowl with him.  
"Everyone is leaving, come on, before we get stuck with the bill." Hero said, dragging Uknow with him.  
"Wait up!" Jumin yelled, following.  
Soon after, Yamapi came back, and looked at the near empty table. "It happened again...." He said sadly. "Why did you stay?" He asked Kyung Ah.  
"Because! You are paying for dinner and helping me find my baby's daddy. You are my best friend!"  
Yamapi clasped his hands together dramatically. "You are mine too!"  
"Good, then pay the bill."

"Its all in Japanese..." Young One muttered.  
"We're in Japan..." Woo Hyun reminded him.  
"Ya, but damn....Does it ALL have to be in Japanese?"  
Woo Hyun shook his head and hugged Young One tighter as he flipped through the channels on the TV.  
"Oh look, there is that show Ubin makes us watch." Woo Hyun said pointing to the cartoon robot on the TV.  
"He's made for this country." Young One said. "Flashy, feminine, a child like interest in robots."  
There was a knock at the door, Woo Hyun got up to answer it, remembering to put some pants on first. When he opened the door a man was holding a crying Max by the scrap of his neck.  
"Is this yours? He was standing outside the hotel crying for about an hour. Someone identified him as being with your party."  
Woo Hyun just smiled and nodded, not understanding a word. "Ummmm arigato? Ill take that." He said, taking Max by the arm.  
The man just nodded and left.  
"What happened?" Woo Hyun asked Max.  
"Im sorry to bother you Mr Woo Hyun."  
"Its Kim."  
"Im sorry to bother you Mr Kim."  
"Who is it?" Young One asked, coming from behind.  
"Mrs Kim is naked." Max said covering his eyes slyly.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN MRS?!"  
"Young One calm down." Woo Hyun laughed. "Its what you get for calling me your girlfriend."  
Young One wrapped his arms around Woo Hyun and smiled. "Well, last time you got to be my girlfriend, this time I can be yours."  
Woo Hyun was about to comply when he noticed Max staring at them between spread fingers. "Ummm Max, let me take you to your room, and you can tell me what's wrong." He broke him self away from Young One to turn to face him. "Ill be back, remember to put some clothes on if you leave the room, don't call room service again, you know they don't speak Korean no matter how loud you yell at them, and get some rest."  
"Why? Did you have something fun planned for later?" Young One said hopefully.  
"Yes, we're going to dinner!"  
"Can I come?" Max asked.  
"No." They both answered.  
Woo Hyun led him down the hall. "Why aren't you with Xiah?"  
"He went to look for Micky.....Oh Mr Kim!" Max cried. "Jumin hates me!"  
"Jumin? He doesn't hate you! He did nothing but bitch all week about us putting him in the car without him getting to apologize to you." Woo Hyun's face went grim. "ALL week....Jumin bitching in one ear and Young One in the other 'Woo Hyun, can you get me lunch? My head hurts! What do you mean you wont have sex with me?!'" He sighed.  
"But I found Jumin and he was kissing this little Japanese school girl!"  
"He what?! No, its impossible!"  
"I saw it with my own two eyes!" Max assured.  
"Max, you must have been seeing things...or...she fell on him, it would never happen!"  
"Are you sure?!"  
"Yes! Jumin has TERRIBLE luck with girls, he would NEVER be able to get one so quickly. It would never happen. This is yours and Jumin's room." Woo Hyun said stopping. "Do you have a key?" Max shook his head. "Well....the others will be back soon, Im sure, Jumin can let you in."  
"I don't want to talk to him...." Max admitted.  
"Why?"  
"I know he says he's not mad at me for winning that game over him, but I still feel bad. I didn't want to win! I wanted you guys too, and I feel horrible for beating him....He was so mad....And I couldn't do anything."  
"Listen Max, we're all used to losing. Jumin is just...passionate. When he gets mad you just have to leave him be and he's fine soon. He doesn't blame you for winning."  
"That's what Xiah said."  
"Well he's right. Did he tell you anything else?"  
"Ummm never to let Jumin out of my sight, and if I stopped riding his ass for one minute, he would ride someone else's." Max blushed at the language. "But I don't want Jumin and I to be like Xiah and Micky, they fight so much...You and Mrs Kim seem like you love each other a lot, what should I do?"  
"You should just be honest with each other, especially if you are pissed, because Jumin doesn't notice those things well, he can cram his head up his ass pretty far. And you and Jumin seem to love each other as much as Young One and I do. You are going to be okay." Woo Hyun smiled at him.  
"Max! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Jumin said running up.  
Before he could go on, Woo Hyun grabbed him by the arm and whispered into his ear. "You be nice to him, or Ill kick your ass."  
He walked past Jumin and gave Max a thumbs up.  
"Thank you Mr Kim." Max called.  
"He's so cute..." Woo Hyun muttered.  
"Jumin im sorry. Im sorry Dong Bong Shin Gi won, I really am. I wish you could have won!" Max balled suddenly.  
"Max I don't care, we lose everything! But this girl kissed me today, and I wanted to tell you before someone else did and blew it out of peroration!"  
"I saw you." Max sniffed.  
"You did?! Listen, it wasn't like that! She was this random chick who kissed me to make her boyfriend jealous and he was a triad member and these guys tried to beat me up and Hero ate the guy and that's the truth."  
Max leaned into Jumin and clutched to his chest. "I don't care Jumin. I don't care if you cheat on me, just as long as you never leave me." He cried sorrowfully into Jumin. "As long as you are with me I don't care."  
"I didn't cheat on you! I wouldn't cheat on you, I swear! Im sorry I left you before, I didn't mean to!" He took Max by the shoulders and pulled him back to look down at him. "You know I don't want to hurt you, I would never cheat on you and I wont ever leave you again. I love you."  
Max threw his arms around Jumin's neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you too Jumin! So much! And Ill make sure you never ride anyone's ass but mine!"  
Jumin chocked.

Woo Hyun entered the room to face the back of a still naked Young One who was yelling into the phone.  
"DOESN'T ANYONE SPEAK KOREAN IN THIS PLACE?! Fuck this island..." And he slammed the phone down.  
"Oh Mrs Kim." Woo Hyun said, grabbing Young One from behind. "You haven't waited long have you?"  
Young One turned out of Woo Hyun's grasp and covered his mouth bashfully, using his other arm to cover his chest. "Oh Mr Kim you are too cruel to leave me here!" And he playfully fell to the bed.  
Woo Hyun laid down with him and held him tightly. "Young One, I love you. Even when you piss me off."  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" Young One demanded.  
Woo Hyun ignored him, and just kissed him hard.  
Ubin burst into the room, followed closely by DongHwa.  
"Young One you have the key to our room still." Ubin said. "Woo Hyun get off him, we need our key."  
"How did you get in here?" Young One asked, holding Woo Hyun on top of him.  
"The door was open a little." Ubin said. "Now give me the key! I have to pee!"  
"Look in my pants." Young One instructed.  
"Do you even own pants anymore?" Ubin asked sarcastically.  
"You-" Young One began, but Woo Hyun climbed off of him and pulled his pants off a lamp, and started to look in the pockets.  
"Its here Ubin." Woo Hyun said holding it out. "DongHwa, what are you holding?"  
"Huh?" DongHwa asked, looking at his hand.  
"Its paper." He answered.  
Ubin took it from him. "It's a receipt...from a tattoo parlor!"  
The three of them stared in shock at him.  
"It must have been when you wandered off for that half hour...." Ubin said.  
"Did you really get a tattoo?!" Young One asked.  
"I don't know." DongHwa said looking over himself.  
"Well take off your clothes and we can find it." Young One suggested.  
Dong Hwa started to when Ubin grabbed him. "NO! IF I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM NAKED YET THEN YOU CANT! PERVERTS!" And he dragged DongHwa from the room.

"What does he look like?" Yamapi asked Kyung Ah as they walked down a random street.  
"He's tall, blonde, Korean, white washed...." Kyung Ah listed. "There are so many fucking people! Ill never find him!"  
"Don't worry, I wont give up, we'll find him!" Yamapi promised.  
"Yamapi, you are the best! You are the only good thing in this whole fucking country!"  
Yamapi beamed and in Japanese said, "I love you."  
"What? Don't talk with that shit, its annoying."  
"Hey, aren't those your friends?" Yamapi said, pointing at Uknow and Hero who were surrounded by triad members.  
"Who them? No, fuck them."

"These are the guys!" One guy yelled. "The little one ate him!"  
The triad members yelled war cries and held their led pipes and base ball bats high. The Triad boss looked the two Koreans over and smiled. "You have to be kidding me....that kid ate him? Please...." He stepped toward Hero and Uknow put a hand protectively on Hero's shoulder. "He couldn't hurt a fly." And he spit into Hero's face.  
Hero impulsively lunged forward at him and the Triad boss swung his bat, hitting Hero in the mouth. Hero fell to the ground heavily and coughed crimson onto the street as a tooth fell from his jaw.  
Uknow fell to his side and turned to the triad boss. "Please don't hurt him!" He begged, knowing now the two of them couldn't win against all these men with weapons. "It's a mistake!"  
"Your killing one of my boys is a mistake? Listen, kid, its bad for moral if I don't kill you two. I don't want to, it's a waste of time....but you know." He shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

The triad boss took the first swing with his lead pipe and UKnow immediatly grabbed Hero and protected him from harm with his body. Quickly the other triad members joined in using bats, pipes and feet.

UKnow just winced, taking most of the hits as Hero tried to struggle free but was beat down again and UKnow pulled him back into his arms. "Baby, don't do this!" Hero sobbed as blood ran down Uknow's face and drippped on to his own.

Suddenly a trash can smashed into the wall over the triad members heads and fell on a few of them. The remaining triad members spun around to face the threat. Standing bravely on the now mostly abandond street was Taebin.

"Who the fuck are you?" The Triad boss yelled. Taebin just smirked and cracked his knuckles, preparing for the fight. A group of guys dressed similarly in black sequence outfits all stepped out of a nearby ice cream store.

"Taebin, I got you strawberry." One was saying holding out a cone. Then they noticed the situation and the lot of them all ran to stand protectivly around and behind Taebin. A few held their ice cream cones protectivly but managed to still look bad ass.

"So, your a rival gang?" The boss asked easily, but his eyes were nervous as he realised how outnumber he was now.

"Just leave my friends alone." Taebin growled in fair Japanese.

"For today." The Triad leader growled back and he and his boys quickly left.

Taebin hurried to the fallen DBSG members. "Are you guys okay?" He asked, helping Uknow sit up.

"Yeah, where the hell did you come from anyway?" Uknow asked batting away Hero's hands as he worriedly tried to see the wound Uknow was hiding on his scalp.

"My music video shoot was cancelled for the day because someone forgot to hire some girl to play my girlfriend. So me and the back up dancers --" Taebin nodded to the group of guys who's outfits were catching the sunlight and making passerby's go temperarily blind. --"Decided to go have fun. Are you okay?" Taebin asked as UKnow stopped pushing Hero away and just leaned against his lover's chest.

"I just hurt." UKnow said quietly.

".....Why aren't you eating him?" One of the back up dancers poked Hero gently and gestured at the blood stained UKnow.

"I would never!" Hero cried, his eyes already filled with tears he looked about ready to either break down or go hunting for a snack.

"Fine, eat MY boyfriend during your music video shoot but leave YOURS alone..." The back up dancer wondered away talking to himself.

"Maybe we should take him to see a doctor?" Taebin suggested.

"NO!" Both DBSG members said quickly.

"We'll get in so much trouble if we get bad press in Japan! Our managers already beat us just as a warning!" Hero explained hugging UKnow close. "Just help me get him back to the hotel?"

Taebin shrugged and helped Hero get UKnow to his feet.

****

Jumin pinned Max on the bed as they shared a passionate kiss. "I missed you." Jumin whispered against his lover's lips.

"How much?" Max giggled hugging Jumin close.

Jumin smiled. "I'll show you." Max smiled back, then they both jumped out of their skin when a blood-curtling scream came from the room next to theirs.

"Ubin?" Jumin jumped off of Max and rushed next door, the door was open so he busted in. "Whats wrong?" He demanded.

Ubin spun around clutching Donghwa's shirt to his chest as tears streaked down his face. "HIS TATTOO!" He screamed then burried his face in the shirt.

Jumin looked to Donghwa who sat on the bed without a shirt on and he gazed about confused. "You have a tattoo?" Jumin asked just as Max tiptoed into the room and grabbed hold of one of Jumin's arms tightly.

Ubin just screamed into the shirt and pointed harshly in Donghwa's direction. "I have a what?" Donghwa asked and was trying to find his shirt because he was cold.

"Dude!" Jumin grabbed Donghwa's arm and spun him around when he caught a glimpse of his bandmates back. A huge tattoo covered his whole back, it was a feirce dragon wearing a business tie.

"Wow..." Max whispered, his eyes round.

"It's even has a little brief case in one paw..." Jumin pointed at Donghwa's lower back.

"It's hideous!" Ubin stopped crying into Donghwa's shirt long enough to shriek.

"It's sexy!" Max said without thinking then blushed when everyone looked at him, even Donghwa. "Y-you know... in a dangerous way... not that I like..." He just looked at his feet, clutching to Jumin's hand.

"Sexy?" Ubin asked, shocked out of his tears.

Jumin looked at Max. "Sexy?" He asked him surprised.

"I'm cold." Donghwa said turning to face everyone.

"Oh, here." Ubin handed him the wet shirt.

"Your mascara's all over it..." Donghwa sighed.

***

"SAY IT AGAIN!" Xiah demanded. He had dragged Micky down several busy streets before he spotted a Karaoke bar and had rented then a private room. Now they sat across from each other, a bouncy Japanese girl group singing on the large TV as Xiah beat Micky with a rolled up song sheet.

"But I didn't -" Micky tried to argue but was cut off.

"JUST SAY IT!"

"I won't ever cheat on you." Micky said blandly.

"AND?!"

"You're prettier than any Japanese whore." He said in the same tone.

"GOOD! Now don't you forget it!" Xiah changed the music video to a Japanese BoA song and jumped into Micky lap, handing him the mic. "Now sing to me."

***

"Whats this, whats this?!" Kyung Ah cried around a mouth full of corn dog she had Yamapi buy her. They were on the street and Kyung Ah had picked up a flyer from the gutter with Taebin's picture on it.

"That's your Taebin?" Yamapi asked grabbing the flyer quickly.

"Yeah, what does it say?" Kyung Ah demanded.

"It says they are holding auditions for a girl to play his girlfriend in his new music video."

"Really?" Kyung Ah started off, tapping her chin with what was left of the corn dog. "I HAVE AN IDEA! THIS IS GONNA BE SO FUCKING ROMANTIC!" She through her arms up in excitement.

"You'll try out for the part?" Yamapi asked.

"Yeah! But you have to help me!" She grabbed Yamapi's shoulders and looked at him intenstly. "Will you help me I get the role? It may involve drugging, beating and paying people off."

"I'm used to that." Yamapi nodded easily. "But theres usually alot of sex involved too."

"Whatever, you can do some of that too. As long as I get the part. Come on, buddy!" Kyung Ah cried jumping into the street to hail a cab.

****

Ubin tapped his foot to the elevator music and hummed as the group in the elevator descended. Donghwa was cleaning a smudge off the elevator buttons while Youngone and Woohyun were making out. And a little old lady stared at them all hugging a little dog close to her chest.

"Nice weather, huh?" Ubin asked the old lady cheerfully and she just tried to move farther away from Youngone and Woohyun as Woohyun started to make low moaning noises.

As soon as they elevator dinged and opened into the lobby the lady fled, just as Ubin grabbed Donghwa to pull him out he was suddenly pushed back inside. Hero, UKnow, Taebin and a few guys in all black crowded into the elevator and the doors closed again.

"Uhhh, fourteen?" Hero told Donghwa who happily pushed the button for him.

"What happened?" Ubin cried as Taebin was pretty much holding UKnow up at this point.

"When did you get here?" Youngone asked finally pulling away from Woohyun to find Taebin standing very close in the crowded elevator.

"He's bleeding on my shoe!" One of the back up dancers cried and another consulled him.

"IT'S ALL YOUR DAMN BANDS FAULT!" Hero cried, clutching to UKnow's blood soaked sleeve weakly.

"What now? I just wanted to go to dinner!" Woohyun said a little angrily trying to see around Youngone where he was cornered farthest from the doors. But before Hero could say anything else his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

"Oh, what the fuck? Him too?" Taebin cried trying to keep Uknow from bleeding on his shirt any more than he already had. "Somebody help me here." When no one moved Ubin knelt down awkwardly in the confined space and poked at Hero gingerly.

"Wake up."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Fourteen." Donghwa announced cheerfully.


	6. Chapter 6

Taebin grabbed Hero and carried both him and Yun Ho out of the elevator, while the others followed.

"I think they both need a doctor, man..." Taebin breathed. Yun Ho pushed Taebin away.

"Give me my baby..." Yun Ho whispered, as Taebin handed Hero over to his lover. Yun Ho put Hero onto his back and carried him that way, while Ubin was busy continuing to fret over Dong Hwa's new tattoo.

"How the hell could you do this to me, Dong Hwa!" Ubin sniffled, rubbing his had over Dong Hwa's back that was now covered by the shirt he wore.

"Do what? Ubin are you getting sick?" Dong Hwa asked, turning to face his bandmate.

"S-Sick? Wha....no...why?" Ubin answered, wiping snot from his nose.

"You're sniffling...do you want me to get you a blanket or--"

"DAMNIT DONG HWA!" Ubin cried, then ran off in another direction as he could be heard bawling his eyes out. Dong Hwa just stared after Ubin, then began to walk after him as he called his name absent mindedly.

"Y-Young One...stop..." Woo Hyun giggled, trying to keep Young One's hand out of his pants.

"Stop what?" Young One replied, his fingers slipping into Woo Hyun's pants even as they were being pushed away.

"We're in public! Not here!" Woo Hyun choked, playfully slapping Young One across the face.

"What the fuck was that!? You always wanted public affection before!" Young One argued, pushing Woo Hyun's back against the nearest wall.

"Affection and sex are completely different..." Woo Hyun said, holding his palms against Young One's chest to keep him back.

"Oh god...screw those two...we need to get these guys to the hospital..." Taebin said, although his backup dancers were staring at Woo Hyun and Young One in awe.

"I don't think they need us to screw them...they're gonna do it themselves..." one of the dancers said, his eyes almost bulging out of his head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Listen to my heart, looking for your dream!" Xiah sang loudly, way off key, and very drunkenly. Micky stood by the bar, sipping a gin and tonic very slowly.

"Is that yours?" the bartender asked, leaning against the bar as he looked from Micky to Xiah -- in complete mortification.

"Heh...um...no...I have no idea who that girl is...." Micky replied, trying to act as if he really didn't know Xiah at all.

"Oh Micky...how could you cheat on me with a Japanese whore!" Xiah said into the microphone, his korean even so slurred that even if he spoke any japanese no one could understand him at all anyway.

"Oh god..." Micky wailed, finishing off his drink as he paid the bartender and ran up toward the stage.

"This one right here!" Xiah said, pointing to Micky as he jumped on stage and knocked the microphone from Xiah's hand. "He was with some stupid jap bitch behind my back!"

"We're leaving...g-gomen nasai...minna..." Micky said to the audience in very broken japanese, but Xiah fought him all the way.

"Nut rawdy to go..." Xiah said, backing away from Micky as he picked his mic back up.

"Xiah...put the damn mic down and lets go....you're drunk..."

"Not drenk...I'm fene!"

"If you don't put the mic down...I'll leave without you..."

"You wunt...leve me..." Xiah gasped, dropping the mic as he covered his mouth dramatically with his hands. Micky sighed, walking up to Xiah slowly.

"No...I wouldn't...just come with me please...we'll go back to the hotel and..." Micky looked out at the audience, then made the universal sex motion with his hand shaped as an O and a finger going in and out of it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Kyung Ah and Yamapi stood outside of a large, spray painted building that looked rather dangerous.

"Well, I believe we're here...so where the hell is the audition at?" Kyung Ah thought aloud, looking around but seeing no one.

"Maybe it's inside?" Yamapi answered, scratching his head in confusion.

"Oh yeah! Like they would hold auditions out here in the street! Haha! You're a good man, Yampish..." Kyung Ah laughed.

"It's...Yamapi..." Yamapi said sadly, obviously hurt that she couldn't even get his name right after calling him her best friend.

"Yeah, whatever...let's go inside..." Kyung Ah said, grabbing Yamapi's hand as she led him through some double doors.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"I missed you..." Jumin said, kissing Chang Min on the lips softly.

"You said that already..." Chang Min giggled, turning very red.

"Oh...then where were we?" Jumin asked, kissing Chang Min's face all over.

"Um...I asked how much...and I think you were--"

"That's right...I was going to show you...now I remember..." Jumin smiled evily, pulling Chang Min's pants off with one hand while his other hand slid underneath Chang Min's shirt.

"Oh Jumin...you can be so..."

"So..."

"Sexy...."

"You think so, huh? Well, let me show you further proof of that..." Jumin whispered against Chang Min's neck, then let his tongue slip onto the skin.

"J-Jumin..." Chang Min breathed. Chang Min's hands slid into Jumin's hair, then he pulled Jumin's face up and kissed him hard.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Yun Ho, Hero, Taebin, and Taebin's dancers were all sitting in a doctor's office in downtown Tokyo. The doctor was looking over a clipboard with several papers attached to it.

"It would appear that this young lady has had an allergic reaction of some sort," the doctor said in korean, rubbing his chin as many doctors tend to do when in thought.

"I'm a boy," Hero said, rolling his eyes as he clung to Yun Ho's arm lovingly.

"Oh...I am sorry..." the doctor said, looking Hero up and down as if he couldn't tell the difference until Hero had told him. "You're a very pretty boy..."

"Hey...bitch...stop hitting on my boyfriend and just tell him what he needs to get better so we can leave..." Yun Ho retorted, holding his head as he held Hero close to him protectively.

"Um...well...there's nothing he can really take for this. Since I have no idea what it was that made him have the reaction. Do you remember anything you ate over the past few days?" the doctor asked, his glazed eyes aimed at Hero.

"No!" everyone replied in unison, looking very guilty.

"Then I am afraid there is nothing we can do for you here, have you tried contacting your doctor in

Korea?" the doctor asked again, placing his clipboard on a desk as he put his glasses on.

"N-No...I mean...yeah...we should do that then..." Yun Ho said, standing up as Hero stood with him.

"We'll be going now...thanks..."

"Wait..." the doctor said, eyeing Hero rather lustfully. Hero cocked his head to the side as Yun Ho dragged him from the room, with Taebin and his Soul Train-esque dancers following closely behind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Young One...please..." Woo Hyun giggled nervously, trying to grab his shirt as it lay on the floor at his feet. Young One roughly pushed Woo Hyun back against the wall.

"Are you begging?" Young One whispered, kissing Woo Hyun's neck seductively.

"Oh...god...Young One not..." Woo Hyun gasped, feeling his pants fall to the floor.

"I've never done it in public before...not like this...anyone can walk in here...at any time..." Young One said, still kissing Woo Hyun's neck as his hands began to work on Woo Hyun's underwear.

"Young One! N--" Woo Hyun was about to protest further, but Young One grabbed Woo Hyun's hands and slammed them against the wall as he kissed him passionately.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ubin?" Dong Hwa whispered, walking down the hallway as he looked for his bandmate. Dong Hwa looked into various rooms, even the ones with closed doors and "do not disturb" signs on them. After several shrieks, beatings, and foul language, he still couldn't find Ubin. He called out Ubin's name a few more times. When Ubin still didn't answer, Dong Hwa's brain kicked in and he started to worry. Where did he go? Why did he leave? Why was his back so sore?


	7. Chapter 7

Young One smiled up at Woo Hyun as he let out low moan. "See," Young One said. "You never complain."  
A loud gasp came from a few feet away, and the lovers quickly looked over to find an old women who had left her room to find the two. She ended her gasp in a black out, and Woo Hyun looked down at Young One in a panic who quickly stood up to face him.  
"We killed an old lady!" Woo Hyun cried.  
"No! She isn't dead! And if she is, we didn't kill her! No one has proof!" Young One insisted.  
Woo Hyun pushed past him and went to the old lady. He tried to shake her awake.  
"Woo Hyun...." Young One sighed. When he didn't answer he called him again. "Woo Hyun!"  
"WHAT?!" Woo Hyun yelled.  
"Why don't you put some pants on, cause if she wakes up with you over her like that, she really WILL be dead."  
Woo Hyun quickly went for his pants and in the rush was struggling to put them on. After a few blunders he fell back into the wall in a fit of tears.  
"Calm down!" Young One insisted. "Im sure she isn't dead!" He pulled Woo Hyun's pants up for him.  
"We have to get her to the hospital!"  
"We should just call emergency services and get the hell out of here!"  
"How can we do that if we don't know Japanese?! Come on, we have to hurry! Go get her!"  
Young One shrugged and sauntered over to the old women. Woo Hyun saw him about to pick her up as he finished putting his shirt on. "Young One! Put your clothes on first!"

DongHwa wandered around the busy town calling Ubin's name, and running into everyone he passed. He had been looking for a long time and had stopped every young Japanese girl, thinking it was Ubin. A young boy and his friend had been following him for some time, but of course, DongHwa hadn't noticed.  
"Ken!" One boy whispered to his friend. "What are you doing? Why are we following that retarded guy?!"  
"I swear there is something odd about him...."  
"Ya, he's retarded and has been screaming in Korean for an hour."  
"Hey look." Ken said, pointing to DongHwa as he stopped walking.  
DongHwa looked on at a man who was screaming at his girlfriend. As the man pulled his arm back to slap her, DongHwa caught it. "Ubin?" He asked, looking past the man. "Oh...sorry." He let go of the man and began to move on, but he was grabbed.  
"What the fuck?! You think this is your business?!" The man yelled at DongHwa.  
"Sorry?" DongHwa said, not understanding.  
"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!" He screamed and punched at DongHwa.  
DongHwa ducked easily and again said, "Sorry?"  
"Check him out!" Ken said happily. "He must be an awesome fighter!"  
The man grabbed DongHwa by the shoulder to hold him steady so he could punch him, but DongHwa leaned forward and backed away so his shirt slid off and got him out of danger.  
"Im sorry, I don't understand you. I have to go though."  
"DUDE LOOK!" Ken's friend yelled, pointing at the tatoo on DongHwa's back. The two looked at each other in shock and then ran to jump DongHwa's attacker.

"There sure have been a lot of you Koreans here today..." Said the same doctor who treated Hero and Uknow. "You've been keeping me busy, since Im the only one here who speaks Korean."  
"How is the lady?" Woo Hyun asked.  
"Oh she just seemed to be startled by something, she'll be fine. We'll keep her over night to just keep an eye on her."  
Woo Hyun nodded sadly.  
"Im sorry...is she your grandmother?" The doctor asked, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you need to be comforted?"  
Young One grabbed the doctors hand from Woo Hyun and pushed it back at him. "Do you need your fingers broken?"  
"Can we see her?" Woo Hyun asked, ignoring the two.  
"She said she didn't want to see anyone."  
"Alright, lets go." Young One said taking Woo Hyun's arm. "She isn't dead and she doesn't want to see us, understandably I guess, so we're off the hook."  
"You are sure she'll be okay?" Woo Hyun asked the doctor once more.  
"What a sweet and attractive boy you are." Said the doctor as he reached out for Woo Hyun.  
Young One went to attack the doctor but Woo Hyun grabbed him and yelled, "Okay! Im ready to go now!"

"JUMIN!!!!!!!!! JUMIN!!!!!!!!!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!!!!!!" Ubin screamed, pounding on Jumin's door.  
"WHAT IS IT UBIN?!" Jumin yelled, opening the door a crack so he could hide himself.  
"I lost DongHwa!"  
"Check your guy's room!"  
Ubin stuck his foot in the door as Jumin tried to slam it. "I did! He isn't anywhere in the hotel! He was gone after I came out of the bathroom from crying! I've been looking forever! IM SO WORRIED JUMIN!"  
"Jumin?" Max called from inside.  
Jumin sighed and looked back at him. "Put some clothes on, we have to find DongHwa...."  
"Thanks Jumin!" Ubin cheered and pushed the door open to hug him, but stopped once he saw Jumin was naked. "Ew..."  
Jumin grabbed him by the face and pushed him out. "Give us a second."

"Fucking doctor..." Young One mumbled again as they got back in their room. He had been muttering it the whole way back.  
Woo Hyun sat on the edge of the bed as Young One kicked his shoes off against the wall, knocking a decorative picture off its hook. He sat down next to Woo Hyun and pulled him close.  
"Lets end the day on a good note." He suggested.  
"Forget it Young One, Im not in the mood." Woo Hyun warned.  
"Don't worry, Ill put you in the mood." Young One said, and kissed Woo Hyun's neck.  
"No Young One!" Woo Hyun snapped at Young One and stood up.  
".....What you mean it?!" Young One asked in a loss. "You never really mean no! What's your problem! You still upset about the old hag?"  
"Yes! Why aren't you?!"  
"SHE DIDN'T DIE! WE'RE OFF THE HOOK!"  
"Fuck Young One, don't you care at all? Forget it, I know you don't. Im going out for a while." Woo Hyun said, heading for the door.  
"You're leaving?!"  
"Im going to be back." He said, closing the door behind him.  
"THE BITCH DIDN'T DIE, WHY AM I IN TROUBLE?!"

DongHwa sipped on a juice box as Ken talked to his triad superior.  
"The tattoo is exact! Boss said he would send a man back from Korean with that tattoo to help bring power back the Professional Dragon Triad while he's away! And you should see his moves, he's good!"  
"He just doesn't seem like he knows what's going on...And he doesn't speak any Japanese, he just keeps speaking English. What's a 'You bean' anyway?"  
"Maybe he's testing us...."  
"Well, until I can contact the boss, we just have to keep an eye on him...."  
DongHwa slurped the rest of the juice box and dropped it on the floor with the mound of empty boxes he had created. He sighed and looked over at Ken sadly.  
"What's he want?"  
"Another juice box." Ken answered.

Woo Hyun snuck into the old women's hospital room, avoiding the nurses and the doctor who was now hitting on young man with a broken arm. The old women was flipping through a magazine and didn't notice Woo Hyun standing there.  
"Pardon me..." Woo Hyun said, and then remembered she wouldn't be able to understand him.  
She looked up at him a bit startled.  
"Listen, I know you can't understand me, I just want to tell you Im so sorry...Im sorry and Im not some sort of pervert and I should have known better and Ill never do anything like that again, in uh...public, and Im so SO sorry."  
"You should be sorry!" The women barked in Korean.  
"You speak Korean?!"  
"Of course I do! Korea is only a spits distance away! Come here!" She ordered and pointed to the seat by her bed. Woo Hyun sat down where she pointed. "You think Im scared of sex?!"  
"What?!"  
"Well Im not! I've had sex you know! Lots of it!"  
"Ma'am Im not sure I want to hear this..." Woo Hyun admitted.  
"You need to find a girl to have sex with though! This gay shit is against nature! You want to be a fag your whole life?"  
Woo Hyun's mouth fell agape and he didn't know how to react. He wanted to run like hell, but couldn't seem to move as she began ranting.  
"God hates faggots you know?! You are going to go to hell! You may think your feelings are natural, but its not! Don't look at me like that! I know what Im talking about! I've been there!"  
"Been where?!"  
"I used to be a faggot too! Until my parents, God rest their souls, fixed me."  
"Fixed you?!"  
"Yes! I was already going to hell for what I had done, like you, so my parents cut my penis off!"  
"YOU ARE A MAN?!"  
"No! Not anymore!"  
"Oh God!" Woo Hyun cried in horror.  
"He wont save you now! Here, I have photos!" She-he-it said, and pulled out a photo album.  
"PHOTOS OF WHAT?!"  
"Look!" She-he-it said, opening the album for Woo Hyun to see the mutilated bloody photos of his genitalia lost. Woo Hyun screamed and tried to run away, but the she-he-it grabbed him with a super human like strength.  
"See! Its that easy! And now I can help you!" She-he-it pulled out a switch blade and went for Woo Hyun's own genitalia. "God will never forgive you unless we fix you!"  
Woo Hyun fell back in a panic and dragged her-him-it with him. He kicked her-she-it in the face and ran for the door as soon as her-his-its hand went limp enough for him to escape.

Kyung Ah looked at the hand full of girls that were trying out. There was only a few of them, but then it was Korea, she didn't think too many girls would know who Tae Bin was. Yamapi walked in with the water Kyung Ah had ordered him to get and all the girls heads whipped around.  
"Yamapi!" They all cried, and rushed to him to grope randomly.  
Yamapi didn't seem to pay much attention to them as he brought Kyung Ah her cup. "Here you go." He said, and waited anxiously to see if she liked it.  
"Hey uhhh...Thanks, and these girls." She gestured.  
"Hm?" He asked, and looked down. "Oh yes, what about them?"  
"These are the girls Im competing with, could you get them out of here until I get the job? And I need your wallet."  
"Oh, sure." He said pulling his wallet out for her. "Should I just have sex with them all or try to pawn some off?"  
"Pervert!" Kyung Ah yelled.  
"Wha?!"  
"You are a fucking pervert! Why would you have sex with of them?! I just need you to get them out of here!"  
Yamapi seemed confused. "You want me to...not have sex with them?"  
"YES!"  
"Im not sure how Im suppose to do this..." He admitted.  
"You...you...fuck Yamapi! Just drag them off somewhere and beat them or something! I don't care! Hurry!"  
He nodded, and only had to walk out and the girls followed.  
Kyung Ah mumbled curse words into her water as the first audition ended. The girl trotted out with a huge smile on her face and Kyung Ah tripped her.  
"Next!" Rang from inside the room and Kyung Ah ran in before the girl started screaming.  
"Here's how its going to go." Kyung Ah said. "Im the only one left, I just cracked that bitches skull open and I have cold hard yen for you sons of bitches. Now give me the lead role."  
The translator looked at a loss, seeing as how he didn't need to translate into Korean and at the manner of the young girl.  
"You are perfect for the role if your bribe doubles my pay." The man behind the desk said.  
"If what I have isn't enough, Ill get more."  
"Then welcome aboard."

Young One watched the door handle rattle around as someone desperately and ineffectively tried to open it quickly. He would have answered it, but figured it was just Ubin, and wasn't in the mood to put up with that. Finally Woo Hyun burst in and fell to the ground out of breath.  
"What happened?!" Young One asked, helping Woo Hyun stand up.  
"OH YOUNG ONE!" Woo Hyun cried and hugged Young One tightly. "I think I really killed that old lady!"  
"I told you she isn't dead!" Young One said angrily.  
"No! I went back to see her and killed her!"  
"You went back to the hospital?!"  
"Yes!"  
"....YOU DIDN'T TALK TO THAT DOCTOR DID YOU?!"  
"YOUNG ONE THAT OLD LADY ATTACKED ME!"  
"YOU DIDN'T TALK TO THAT DOCTOR DID YOU?!"

"Maybe we should split up!" Ubin suggested.  
"We're not splitting up." Jumin said. "You'll get yourself lost, and Im not leaving Max. Besides, you are the only one who speaks Japanese."  
"We're never going to find him like this! I don't see him anywhere!" Ubin cried.  
"It wont be hard! DongHwa is at least two times as tall as all these people."  
Ubin stood on his tip toes to try to see over peoples heads.  
"Why don't..." Max began shyly and the other two looked at him from his spot under Jumin's arm. "You show his picture to people?"  
Ubin pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture he cut out of DongHwa from a Junior magazine. He stopped the first person as they walked by.  
"No!" Jumin said, noticing the man to be one of the triad members that tried to beat him up.  
"Have you seen this man?" Ubin asked.  
".....That's the leader of Professional Dragon, those little fuckss have been showing his retarded ass off all day! And you!" He said remembering Ubin, then pointed to Jumin. "AND YOU! You are with them?! It figures!" He whistled and triad members came out of no where to grab the three of them.  
"I think he's taking us to see DongHwa!" Ubin said happily.


	8. Chapter 8

UKnow hissed in pain as Hero was bandaging his worst wounds. They had returned to their hotel room after the doctor's office and Taebin and the crew had all started to play twister -- which one of the dancers had produced from some where. Taebin was manning the spinner while the others tied themselves in knots on Hero and UKnow's floor.

"Did I hurt you?!" Hero cried worriedly. He sat on his knees on the bed beside UKnow who was just slumped over and letting Hero take care of him.

"Left hand blue!" Taebin called.

"No more than I already do." He said tiredly, then saw how Hero looked about ready to cry. "It's not that bad. How do you feel?"

"Alright. A little light headed but nothing more. I won't be eating any Japanese bastards anytime soon, thats for sure." Hero suddenly hugged UKnow tightly around the waist and UKnow bit his tongue to stop from whimpering in pain. "I'm so glad your okay. I thought we were gonna ..." Hero sniffed.

"Right foot green. Come on, it's not like you haven't touched his ass before..." Taebin scolded his back up dancers.

****

Woohyun had finished retelling his encounter with the woman/man to Youngone and ended up curled up on the bed in the fetal position before he was half way through.

"I killed someone..." Woohyun cried again.

Youngone looked about acquiredly, as if the walls could tell him what he was supposed to do. He sat down on the bed next to Woohyun patted his lovers head. "Woohyun, your not that strong.... I don't think she... he... shim... is dead. It's probably already been found by the doctors and been put back in bed. So... don't worry."

Woohyun's eyes suddenly went round and he sat up grabbed Youngone by the shoulders tightly. "If she's alive, she'll come after me! She's crazy! She wants to cut off my --"

"She won't." Youngone said firmly and not a little protectivly.

"But... She... She's gonna kill me!" Woohyun cried and immediately curled back into the fetal position.

Youngone sighed and patted Woohyun's head a little harder than he should have. "Baby, I won't let her touch you, okay?" Woohyun just kept crying. "If I go and make sure she's still at the hospital, alive and not looking to kill you, will you calm down?" Youngone asked tiredly. Woohyun nodded.

"Fine." Youngone stood and went for the door.

****

"Micky... I luuuuuuv yuooo." Xiah slurred petting Micky's face as they road the elevator up to their room.

"I know." Micky swatted his lover's hand away.

"I lurv ice cream tuu. And bunnez, and the way you druuul in yur slep." Xiah giggled and nearly fell over.

"...... You would. Come on, baby." Micky pulled Xiah onto their floor and led him toward their room. They passed Hero and UKnow's room, which had the door slightly open and Xiah pulled free and busted in the room without warning.

"I luuuurv you alll!" Xiah threw his arms wide and declared to the room.

"Uh..." All the dancers tried to turn and stare from the floor and a few fell over.

"Sorry..." Micky said to his bandmates as he followed his lover inside.

"Oh Micky." Xiah cooed at Hero who was staring at him from the bed. Xiah stumbled forward and grabbed Hero around the neck and kissed him. All the back up dancers fell over.

"XIAH!" Micky and UKnow yelled and pulled Xiah off of the unstruggling Hero.

"Luuv yuu Mickeee." Xiah tapped Hero's nose aquirdly because his eyes were starting to unfocus.

"Xiah, I'm Micky! Sorry guys." Micky dragged Xiah out and slammed the door.

"Woah..." Hero stared after Xiah. "Micky never said what a great kisser Xiah is." Hero said quietly. Taebin and company all turned their heads to see UKnow's reaction. His face had turned red and his eyes were very dark. Hero noticed.

"Oh! OH! He kissed me! You saw that... I was just..."

"You didn't have to kiss him back!" UKnow yelled.

"Uh... well... I... heh..." Hero blushed. "Don't get upset! It didn't mean anything!" Hero insisted.

"Don't get upset?! If I kissed someone else you would eat me!"

"No! Well... NO! I couldn't eat you! And you wouldn't kiss someone else!"

"Yeah?!" And UKnow jumped off the bed, grabbed Taebin before he realised what UKnow was doing and kissed him hard. Taebin squeeked and leaned away but UKnow followed.

"WHORE!" Hero screamed and pulled UKnow off of Taebin.

***

"This is the worst vacation EVER!" Ubin sobbed.

In a dark garage Ubin, Jumin and Max were tied up and thrown aside for later. Ubin hung from the ceiling from a chain, his feet bairly touching the floor. Jumin was tied to the wall a short distance from Max who was sitting on the cold floor and resting his head on his arms that were chained to the wall.

The triad had dragged the three off the street and into the garage and persisted to beat them until they told them where Donghwa AKA "the retard with the tattoo" was. Since Ubin was the only one who understood and didn't know they eventually gave up and went for dinner.

"Max... Baby, are you alright?" Jumin asked.

Max nodded, his face still hidden.

"Yes. I'm fine. THANK YOU FOR ASKING!" Ubin screamed, swaying a little as his feet stopped touching the ground.

"Damnit Ubin! I know you can take a beating! We all use you for a punching bag at home. I'm worried about Max!"

"I'm fine." Max said quietly before Ubin could start yelling again.

"Lookit me." Jumin told Max who reluctantly lifted him head. Jumin sucked in a sharp breath as he took in Max's bloody face. "Oh, my poor baby." Jumin pulled against his chains and stretched a foot out to pat Max's leg affectionately.

"I'll kick you in the head if I hear anything unzip." Ubin warned Jumin.

****

Woohyun had fidgetted around his room for what seemed like days while he waited for Youngone to come back. He jumped anytime he heard a noise in the hall, thinking it was the crazy man now woman with the switch blade. He just about tore his hair out worrying, what if something happen to Youngone? What if It attacked Youngone?!

He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't stay in the room alone, he's end up slitting his own throat before long. Poking his head out into the hall to make sure it was clear Woohyun dashed out of his room and raced down to Jumin's and pounded on it. When no one answered he went to the next, which was Hero and UKnow's.

Just then the door opened and Taebin with the dancers all hurried out. Woohyun hurried inside, then quickly doubled back when he saw UKnow and Hero screaming at each other. Hero was insisted that UKnow wash his mouth out and UKnow was refusing.

Woohyun hurried on to the next door, glancing around him the whole time nervously. "Was he a good kisser?" He heard one of the back up dancers asked Taebin.

Taebin shrugged. "He tasted like blood, it could have been better..."

Woohyun pounded on the next door and prayed it was someone in his party inside. Micky opened the door slightly and Woohyun dove to get inside but bounced back when the door didn't budge.

"Dude!" Micky took the chain lock off and quickly went to pick Woohyun up off the floor. "What's wrong?"

When woohyun could see straight again he just dove inside Micky's room and nearly slammed the door shut before Micky could get inside again.

"Someone's out to kill me!" Woohyun explained in a high pitched tone and peered out in the hall through the peep hole.

"...and you came to hide with us? Get out." Micky tried to open the door but Woohun plastered himself against it.

"DONT! IM BEGGING YOU, LET ME HIDE HERE! At least until Youngone comes back! Please!" Woohyun was starting to cry. Micky just looked at him appauled. Xiah rolled over on the bed and woke up slightly.

"Woohyun? I luuurv yuuu." Then he was asleep again.

****

Youngone looked around the empty hospital room. Hadn't that man woman thing been in here before? Maybe he just had the wrong room... He caught sight of something on the floor and went to take a closer look. It was a photo album, he flipped it open and screamed.

Jumping up he ran for the exit. He had to get back to Woohyun and fast. That THING was out hunting his baby.

***

Woohyun was curled up on the bed beside Xiah, hiding under a pillow, while Micky sat on the floor watching TV. The phone rang and Micky went and got it. After picking it up he realised he didn't remember how to say hello in japanese so he settled for saying it in English.

"Yes, hello." Someone said in korean on the other end. "Is this the little Korean faggot that ran away before I could fix him?" They asked.

"Nope." Micky said in English again and hung up.

"Who was it?" Woohyun peered out from under the pillow and Xiah rolled over and hugged Woohyun tight.

"Oh Micky..." He said in his sleep and Woohyun fell off the bed.

"That was your stalker." Micky said easily and sat on the bed next to Xiah who hugged him close in his sleep.

"IT WAS?! CALL THE POLICE! BARRICADE THE DOOR!" Woohyun cried trying to hide under the bed.

"Why are you freaking out?" Micky asked looking down at him.

"She want to cut off my penis!!! And anyone else's if they are gay!" Woohyun sobbed.

Micky jumped up and made sure the door was dead bolted.

****

Kyung Ah launged around the set eating from the spread of food that was set out for the cast. Yamapi was picking at some of the food as well, but mostly he just smiled at Kyung Ah happily.

"I'm glad I could help you get the part!"

"Me too. What did you do with all those girls anyway?"

"I took them to Uchi's house and they started groaping him instead."

"Who?" Kyung Ah asked confused but before she could get an answer the studio door burst open and a group of guys dressed in black filtered in and behind them all was Taebin.

Kyung Ah choked on a cheese ball in surprise and Yamapi had to slap her back. "You hire the girl?" Taebin asked the director, not paying attention to the wheezing girl by the food being helped by the other girl. The director pointed to Kyung Ah and Taebin looked. His eyes went round.

"Kyung Ah?!" He looked to the door, but knew he couldn't run. Besides, it looked like she was crying, and the sickly thin girl beside her wasn't helping much. So he went over to her.

"Taebin! I... I... " And she jumped forward and hugged him tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

"YOU ARE JUST A SLUT!" Hero screamed.  
"IM A SLUT FOR KISSING TAEBIN BUT YOU'LL FRENCH XIAH AND ITS OKAY?!" Uknow screamed back.  
"I KNOW XIAH, YOU DON'T REALLY KNOW TAEBIN, ITS SLUTTY!"  
Their fighting stopped as the window, on their 14th floor, opened and an old women climbed in.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Hero asked.  
"Ms Sato." Shim said, dusting its self.  
"Well, get out of our room!" Uknow yelled.  
"Your room?" Ms Sato asked. "You two aren't having sex in here are you?!" It asked, reaching for its switch blade.  
"No, we wont EVER be having sex." Hero assured.  
"That's for damn sure." Uknow shot back at him.  
"Okay then, you two continue your heterosexual activities." And it left them to argue again.

Ken sat with his friend and DongHwa in the park as they fed DongHwa hot dogs. Every few bites he would look around and ask for Ubin again.  
"Maybe he wants beans?" Ken's friend asked.  
"I think he's calling US beans....In English its You Bean....We're beans?" Ken asked.  
"You guys!!!" One of their fellow triad members called, running up to them. "The Jumping School Boy triad is looking for us! They want him!" He pointed to DongHwa. "They have some of his friends, one speaks Japanese. He's called Ubin!"  
DongHwa looked up at the sound of Ubin's name.  
"Ubin? Oh, then he's been looking for his friends!"  
"What should we do?" Ken's friend asked.  
"We'll go to their hideout! He's an awesome fighter, we have nothing to worry about! We'll get his friends and then find out what word he has from the boss!" Ken grabbed DongHwa and his friend and they ran off.

TaeBin looked down at Kyung Ah and back at his dancers. Yamapi looked at Kyung Ah, then at TaeBin and then at himself. He tried to boost himself up to appear taller then TaeBin.  
"Why are you here Kyung Ah?" Tae Bin asked nervously.  
"I came to find you! I've been looking for you since you left me!"  
The dancers gathered to listen.  
"Kyung Ah....go home. Whatever happened isn't important-"  
"Isn't important?! What do you mean isn't fucking important?!" Kyung Ah screamed, pushing him back into the dancers. "You had sex with me and that isn't important?!"  
"Ooooo..." The dancers said, and one added "Was it magical?"  
"Kyung Ah! Please! Don't do this to me here, that was a mistake." Tae Bin insisted.  
"A....mistake?" Kyung Ah's eye twitched. "Was you leaving me money on the night stand a mistake too?"  
Everyone gasped.  
"I-It wasn't like that! It was money for a taxi!!!"  
Everyone gasped again and one of the dancers slapped him.  
"You fucking jerk!" Kyung Ah cried. "I hate you so much...I...could fucking....fucking..." Her face turned red and she began to shake. Yamapi put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she stormed out.  
Yamapi angrily looked up at TaeBin and tried to slap him as his dancer had, but TaeBin grabbed his hand.  
"You....Let go-ow" Yamapi wined, twisting his wrist around. Finally, TaeBin let go and Yamapi stormed out after Kyung Ah.  
TaeBin turned around to find all his dancers staring with disapproval. "Oh come on..." He pleaded. "She's just some crazy bitch...." They all gasped again and shook their heads. "I...come on!!!" And they all walked out.  
The director entered the room and looked around. "The actress and the dancers are gone? We can't reschedule this AGAIN TaeBin...."  
"I'm sorry, I'll think of something, I'll get them to come back!"  
"We don't have any time! I'll have to call some union workers."  
"What union workers?!"  
"Trash men."  
"TRASH MEN?!"

"Where is Young One....?" Woo Hyun asked once again.  
"You think he'll come to our room? He's going to look for you in your own room!" Micky pointed out.  
"You think he already came?!" Woo Hyun asked. "Maybe he already came and I wasn't there so he's looking for me....and that thing might have gotten to him!" Woo Hyun jumped from the bed. "Micky, help me find Young One!" He begged.  
"Hell no." Micky said flatly.  
"But I can't go alone!"  
"Listen man...The only time I don't have to help others is when Xiah is away or passed out." He pointed to Xiah's slobbering form on the bed. "Im on break. Young One is your boyfriend, its your genitalia on the line, YOU go."  
"Micky....You...When this is over Im going to kick the shit out of you!" Woo Hyun yelled and rushed from the room.  
Micky shrugged and went back to the 95th season of Pokemon In Space.

"Oh Danny boy...." Ubin sang.  
"Shut up!" The guard yelled.  
"The pipes, the pipes are calling."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"From glen to glen,"  
"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
"You just wait..." Ubin said to their guard. "You just wait..."  
"Wait for what?!" He demanded. "Wait for you to turn into the Hulk and kick my ass? Im not seeing that happen...."  
"Come on Ubin...." Ubin muttered to himself. "You can do it....become the Hulk..."  
"We're fucked...." Jumin muttered.  
"UBIN?!" DongHwa called from the outside.  
"DONGHWA?! DONGHWA COME GET US!!!" Jumin screamed.  
"DONGHWA! DONHWA! DONGHWA!" Ubin kept screaming.  
The doors burst open from Ken and his friend's pushing and DongHwa burst in, seeing Ubin hanging from the ceiling. Ubin cried out in joy and tried to run to him, but he just swung around as he kicked his legs.  
"Stop!" Yelled the guard and ran to Ubin. "Don't take another step or Ill kill him!"  
DongHwa didn't understand, so started to walk forward and the man punched Ubin in the face. DongHwa looked stunned at the man.  
"Don't DongHwa! He's going to hurt Ubin!" Jumin said.  
"No." DongHwa said angrily and struck the man before he knew what was going on. DongHwa held the man to the ground and punched him relentlessly until he passed out cold.  
"Untie us!" Max urged in horrible Japanese.  
"He wants us to what him?!" Ken asked, appalled.  
"I think we should just untie them..."  
"Ubin!" DongHwa cheered and hung onto Ubin's beaten form. "I was so worried! I looked everywhere for you! I don't think we're in Korea anymore either, everyone here talks too weird!"  
"OH DONGHWA!" Ubin cried. "IT WAS SO TERRIBLE, IM SO HAPPY YOU ARE HERE! AND OH MAN, YOU TOTALLY HIT THAT GUY!"  
Ken easily let Max out, but his friend couldn't get the chains unlocked from Jumin. Max rushed to Jumin as soon as he could, and cried into his neck.  
"Jumin I just want to go back!" Max sobbed as he rubbed his bloody face into Jumin.  
"I know Max, we will, just try to get me down..." Jumin said helplessly.  
Triad members burst in, from hearing screams, but had to finish their hand in poker before they decided to check on it.  
"Its that DongHwa guy!" One yelled.  
"GET EVERYONE LOCKED UP!"  
Everyone ran forward and only Ken and his friend met them head on. DongHwa ignored all of them as he struggled to get Ubin down but was soon pulled into the fight as they tried to capture him. One of the men struck Max in the back of the head, and he fell like dead weight to the floor. Jumin pulled his fists from the chains so hard the skin tore and blood ran down his arms, but he wasn't coming loose.

Young One hadn't found Woo Hyun in their room and upon checking the other guy's rooms Micky had told him Woo Hyun had gone off to look for him. Micky said Woo Hyun insisted on going alone. After Young One had given him a black eye for letting Woo Hyun go he began to run around the hotel in a desperate search for Woo Hyun. He was on the lower level when he hears screaming and crashing from the kitchen.  
"WOO HYUN?! IS THAT YOU?!" He screamed into the dark kitchen .  
From far away he heard more screaming, moving away from him. Young One chased after as fast as he could and the screaming grew louder. He reached the freezers to find the monsterish man women had cornered Woo Hyun and was holding a butcher knife in each hand.  
"YOU LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!" Young One screamed, and Ms Sato spun around to face him.  
"Young One!" Woo Hyun cried.  
"It's the other one...Don't worry, you are too ugly to be made a girl. Once Im done with him," It nodded behind it at Woo Hyun. "You two can be together and still go to heaven, so don't worry!"  
"You fucking psycho bitch...." Young One barked.  
"Im just going to fix him! Don't get all upset....Once he's a girl everything will be better."  
"I wont let you hurt him!"  
"It wont hurt too long! And you know its for the best!" Ms Sato said.  
"No! I wont let your hurt him at all!"  
Ms. Sato smiled. "You don't want me to hurt him, but you wouldn't mind it if her were a girl, right?"  
Woo Hyun looked in horror past Ms Sato to Young One as he looked at a loss for words. Young One would want that wouldn't he? He wouldn't have to be gay....and he already thought of Woo Hyun as his girlfriend. Woo Hyun's eyes burned as Young One had no reply.  
"It would be better right? If he could have been a girl instead?"  
Young One glanced up at Woo Hyun, but had to look away when he saw Woo Hyun begin to cry helplessly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Young One...please don't let it....hurt me..." Woo Hyun sobbed, backing up as far as he could. Young One stared for a moment longer, then something in him snapped.

"Make me the girl then...leave him alone..." Young One whispered, his hands already grasping the belt that held his pants up. Shim turned to look at Young One in satisfaction.

"You're giving up your genitalia for his...how sweet!" Shim shrugged. "It's one or the other...I guess you've made your choice..."

"YOUNG ONE NO!" Woo Hyun screamed, then fell to his knees when Ms. Sato turned and held up a butcher knife threateningly at him.

"Woo Hyun...I'm doing this for you..." Young One said in a monotone voice, pulling his belt out of the loops. "You always wanted proof that I truly loved you. Now, get away from the freezer or you'll get cold." Woo Hyun couldn't move, and he didn't understand why Young One would do something like this to proove his love. Sure it was romantic and it almost tore his heart out of his chest, but he didn't want Young One to be any different than he was now.

"Ms. Sato, please don't..." Woo Hyun sniveled, wiping tears from his face with his shirt sleeve. Ms. Sato turned back to face Woo Hyun and growled. Young One took his chance and began taking small steps toward Ms. Sato, picking up a serated knife from a counter nearby.

"I've had just about enough of living as a woman myself...if my penis was never cut off...you two might be okay...I might not hate you fags...but I guess you can blame all this on the ones who made me this way in the first place!" Ms. Sato kept rambling on and Young One motioned for Woo Hyun to keep it busy while he got closer. Woo Hyun didn't understand Young One's signal, and instead cried out his name in desperation.

"Young One!" Woo Hyun said, shaking as if he were having seizures. Ms. Sato then stopped in mid-sentence and turned back to face Young One. Dropping the knife, Young One held his hands up as if he were never holding anything at all. Ms. Sato noticed that he was closer now, which was all it needed to know that Young One was going to attack.

"Trying to team up on me, are you? I knew you wouldn't willingly give your penis up for your pussy boyfriend!"

"I would do anything for Woo Hyun, including that! Just get the fuck away from him!" Young One screamed, lunging toward Ms. Sato. Although, before Young One came close enough to get in a hit, Ms. Sato moved and slipped behind Woo Hyun. Holding one butcher knife under Woo Hyun's chin and the other near his crotch area, Ms. Sato grinned.

"Come on...I have no problem making him a headless girl. Then you really WILL have no use for him!" Ms. Sato laughed maniacally.

"Psycho...bitch..." Young One whispered, his movements freezing as he saw how much Woo Hyun was in danger now. Ms. Sato smiled and moved over slightly, then pulled the freezer door open with a bony elbow. Ruthlessly, Ms. Sato backed up into the freezer a little and tossed Woo Hyun in as far as possible. Woo Hyun hit a series of tables and shelves that held hundreds of pounds of meat on them, then fell to the floor in unconsciousness.

"He shant be getting in the way of your fate anymore, my son..." Ms. Sato said, slamming the freezer door. Young One decided to let the nutcase get away with what it did to Woo Hyun for the time being. Woo Hyun wouldn't be getting hurt anymore and he was in a safe place, he also wouldn't be in the way to fuck up anymore of Young One's plans. Young One watched Ms. Sato slap a heavy lock onto the freezer door, then felt relieved as he heard a loud click -- letting him know that the freezer sealed everyone out, including the insane he-she.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Xiah..." Micky whispered, patting Xiah on the back gently. "You're rolling around so much, your pants are coming off...lift your hips so I can get them off and you won't have so much trouble sleeping..."

"Oh Micky..." Xiah giggled, wrapping his arms protectively around Micky's waist as he snuggled up to him. Xiah was still lying down, but Micky was only sitting down next to him.

"Xi...ah..." Micky whispered, feeling himself get turned on with Xiah's face that close to his crotch. Xiah was sleeping off alcohol and all Micky could do was think about sex. He couldn't really help it, after doing nothing but that for the past few weeks, he'd come to expect it to happen naturally more often.

"Bunnies...n...flowers...stuff..." Xiah mumbled, cuddling his face between Micky's legs. Micky now felt just like he was some child molester, and the things Xiah was saying in his sleep weren't helping feel any LESS like he was.

"Xiah!" Micky cried, slapping Xiah across the face. Xiah sat straight up in bed, holding his face.

"What the fuck was that!?"

"You had your face in my crotch, and you were hugging my waist...and mumbling shit about bunnies and cows or flowers and stuff...and I was getting nervous and I felt all dirty..." Micky rambled on, while Xiah stared and listened.

"Awww...Micky...you couldn't bare to take advantage of me in my sleep. You're really improving!" Xiah said happily, smiling as he rubbed the red handmark on his face.

"Yeah well...yeah...I just...couldn't..." Micky said in hesitant agreement, not understanding how a loophole appeared so quickly and easily for his defense.

"You're so good to me, Micky...I'm gonna go back to sleep..you come with me!" Xiah chirped. Before Micky could argue, Xiah wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him back onto the bed with him. Micky tried to move again, but Xiah pulled him close and snuggled tightly against him. Sighing, Micky did the only thing he could do and wrapped an arm around Xiah, then closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hero...come out of the bathroom...please..." Yun Ho whispered against the door, his head resting on the doorframe as he tried to coax his lover back to him.

"Did you really mean what you said when you told that lady we were going to be having sex?" Hero asked from inside the bathroom.

"You said that!"

"Well...you...you kissed Taebin!"

"Only because YOU kissed Xiah first!"

"I guess we won't be having sex...you have no valid argument against me...so this matter obviously can't be settled..." Hero said indifferently, folding his arms and turning his head as if Yun Ho could see him.

"Hero...come on...I have to go pee..." Yun Ho whispered, picking some splinters of the doorframe as he spoke.

"There's a window out there, not to mention a garbage can, the hotel bathroom, and or the bed. We won't be sleeping in that anymore, so do what you want on it..."

"GODDAMNIT HERO, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Yun Ho screamed, then kicked the bathroom door so hard that his foot went through it. Hero screeched, then pushed Yun Ho's foot back out and tried to cover up the hole with a towel.

"Get away from me!" Hero said, holding the towel over the hole as tightly as he could. Yun Ho grabbed the towel into his fist and yanked it away, leaving the hole wide open for him to look through.

"Just come out of the bathroom, baby...we can talk this over...we've been through this before..." Yun Ho said, as his face appeared in the hole he had made.

"Yeah, but it was with no one EITHER of us KNEW!" Hero argued back.

"Hero...come out...of the fucking bathroom..."

"GO....AWAY..." Hero said, turning away from Yun Ho. He put the toilet lid down and huddled himself up on top of it, hugging his knees to his chest. Yun Ho had finally, truly, had enough of it. With a couple more kicks to the door, Yun Ho had busted a hole so big he was able to crawl through it.

"I told you to come out of here..." Yun Ho said angrily, pulling his foot inside the door as he stood up.

"I told you to go away..." Hero replied, still not looking at him. Yun Ho walked over to Hero, grabbed his arms, then pulled him up to a standing position.

"Look at me, Hero!" Yun Ho demanded. Hero made more of an effort to look away, then Yun Ho dragged him over to the counter and lifted him onto it.

"Stop it, Yun Ho! Let go of me!" Hero cried, pushing Yun Ho's hands away.

"Look," Yun Ho said, pointing at the mirror behind them. "A slut..."

"I'm not the fucking slu--" Hero began to complain as he looked back at the mirror and noticed Yun Ho wasn't pointing at him. Yun Ho was pointing to himself. Hero just gaped as he looked from the mirror Yun Ho, to the real Yun Ho. "You...you mean that...?"

"Only if you'll let this shit go..." Yun Ho sighed, placing his hands on the edges of the counter as he leaned in toward Hero.

"Oh Yun Ho..." Hero whispered, wrapping his arms around Yun Ho's neck. "Kiss me, you slut!" Yun Ho grinned and kissed Hero hard. They began to slowly remove clothing, then Yun Ho shoved Hero's back into the mirror and they continued to make out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyung Ah!" Taebin cried, finding her sitting outside of the audition studio on the sidewalk curb next to Yamapi.

"Go away you fucking prick, you've said all you need to say to me..." Kyung Ah growled, hunching over her knees as she pulled them to her chest.

"Won't that...hurt the baby?" Yamapi whispered, pointing to the way Kyung Ah was sitting.

"B-Baby...? What..." Taebin gulped, "...baby?"

"You dumbass..." Kyung Ah said, glaring at Yamapi. "There's no baby, Taebin. This crackhead doesn't know what he's talking about..." Kyung Ah mumbled, looking down at the curb.

"What the fuck, you're pregnant!?" Taebin screeched, sitting down next to Kyung Ah. "Is it mine?"

"I'm not a fucking whore! Of course it's yours!" Kyung Ah snapped, slapping Taebin so hard across the face that he fell back.

"Kyung Ah...I can pay for the abortion if you want..."

"Maybe I want to keep it."

"Hell no, I don't want any kids yet..."

"Maybe I do."

"It's half mine! I get SOME say in it!"

"It's not YOURS! You ran OFF! That's basically releasing yourself of any liability or rights to the child. Period. I can do this by myself. Just leave me alone...I don't regret ever falling in...sleeping with you...but I do regret that this child is going to have a father like you. Don't worry about money. I'll manage. You won't have to do a damn thing for me or this baby. The only thing I want you to do is stay away from us." Kyung Ah was now wiping tears from her eyes, although she didn't look at Taebin at all. Yamapi just glared at Taebin and put a protective arm around Kyung Ah. Taebin stared at Kyung Ah with an amazed look on his face.

"You're in love with me?" Taebin asked, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"No...I'm not..." Kyung Ah replied, inching away from Taebin.

"You just said you were..." Taebin retaliated, moving closer to Kyung Ah as he brushed some hair from her face.

"I'm pregnant! Pregnant women say crazy things..."

"Kyung Ah..."

"Just like pregnant women get crazy cravings..."

"Kyung Ah..."

"They say crazy things..."

"Kyung Ah..."

"They even do crazy things..."

"Kyung Ah!!!"

"What!?" Kyung Ah cried, turning to look at Taebin with red eyes. Taebin's hand gently touched the side of her face, and he smiled wider. Yamapi had since lost interest in the two of them, and was quivelling over the fact that his appointment book was completely empty and no one card about him.

"I love you, too. That entire speech...just made me realize it..." Taebin whispered, brushing a tear away from Kyung Ah's face.

"You don't have to lie to me. I already know how you feel..." Kyung Ah replied, her body shaking.

"I just told you how I felt. I wasn't lying..."

"You don't just go from saying I was a mistake to -- "

"I was stupid. I apologize." Taebin's dancers were spying through windows or cracks in the door, some were fighting over who got to listen to what they were saying outside.

"What about the baby?" Kyung Ah asked, staring at Taebin with hopefullness.

"We'll worry about that when the baby is born...until then..." Taebin whispered, wrapping his arms around Kyung Ah. Finally breaking down, Kyung Ah cried loudly against his chest as Taebin held her tightly against him. Taebin's dancers were all in tears as Taebin kissed Kyung Ah's forehead softly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two guys pinned Dong Hwa against a wall, while Ubin kicked and fought to free himself on his own. Jumin was wailing in pain but kept trying to pull his wrists from the chains that bound them.

"This shit is too easy...one is out cold, two are already locked up and can't fight back, and then there's just these two little pussies, and that FAKE triad member..." the triad boss said, holding up Ken and his friend by the scruffs of their shirts even as they both were kicking and fighting.

"Put us down you asshole!" Ken screamed, throwing his hands out in attempt to scratch the triad boss.

"Turn that guy around and get his shirt off, I want to see this tattoo for myself...I bet it's a little fairy or some stupid shit like that..." the triad boss said, punching Ken in the face, which knocked him out cold. Ken's friend had already passed out due to his shirt cutting off his air supply, and the triad boss dropped them both to the ground. The triad members that held Dong Hwa turned him around and slammed him against the wall.

"What the..." Jumin wailed as he managed to pull one arm free, but stared in shock as he noticed he had torn his wrist up badly in the process.

"Let me go..." Dong Hwa said, struggling to get free as the two triad members grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled hard. The triad boss's mouth dropped to the floor as his cronies tore the shirt from Dong Hwa's back.

"It is...it's...the Professional Dragon Triad crest..." the triad boss whispered, then clammored over to Dong Hwa and stared as his back in disbelief. "That rumor was true..."

"What do we do with him, boss?" a triad member asked, pressing Dong Hwa's face into the cold metal wall of the garage. The triad boss blinked, then went back into his superior mode as if he had never been shocked by Dong Hwa's tattoo at all.

"Simple. We kill him. And his little friends."

"You fucking bastard, let us go! We have nothing to do with any triad!" Ubin screamed in mangled japanese as he kept trying to get out of his bindings. The triad boss walked up to Ubin and grabbed him by the hair, then pulled his head back.

"Look you little shit. I know you have nothing to do with a triad of any kind. Even if it's a korean one. You guys are too weak to be part of any triad. You've killed some of my boys, and a leader I had a HARD time training. On the contrary, I have grown fond of you all. So, if it's any consolation, killing you will be rather difficult for me..." the triad boss said, and with one movement he socked Ubin in the face.

"D-Dong Hw...Hwa..." Ubin breathed, then his head rolled forward and his body went limp.

"Ubin!" Dong Hwa screamed, feeling his face being pressed harder against the wall.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms. Sato leapt at Young One, but Young One spun around and dodged the attack.

"Come on boy...let's just get this over with..." Ms. Sato said, smiling crazily.

"Why do you want to do this shit to us!? Why not go after someone else!?" Young One yelled.

"I'm on a mission. It won't be just you two I go after...it's gonna be EVERY fag...they all should pay for sinning!" Ms. Sato yelled back, then charged at Young One again. Just as Ms. Sato reached Young One, he sidestepped and let it run face-first into the freezer door. Ms. Sato stumbled back and fell. Young One took his chance and kicked the he-she in the jaw as hard as he could. Ms. Sato twitched slightly, then attempted to get up. Young One kicked it in the jaw again, even harder, then Ms. Sato's eyes closed and it fell back into unconsciousness.

"Woo Hyun!" Young One screamed, turning to grab the lock on the freezer door and shake it loose. "Oh god...Woo Hyun!" Young One pulled and kicked at the lock, but it wouldn't come open. Young One felt tears running down his face as he looked at the meter on the freezer. "Negative 20 degrees celsius!? Oh my god, he's gonna fucking freeze in there!" Young One looked around frantically, searching for something, anything that could help him break the lock off the freezer door. When Woo Hyun felt himself coming around, he rolled over and felt for Young One's body, not remembering where he was.

"Young One..." Woo Hyun whispered, but his hand only touched a cold hunk of steak. Woo Hyun opened his eyes and sat up. "Young One?" Looking around, he began to slowly remember where he was. He jumped up and hugged his arms around himself tightly, his teeth chattering. "Young One!! Where are you!?"

"Woo Hyun, don't you dare die on me..." Young One said to himself, clearing out cabinets and drawers as he looked for something heavy. Woo Hyun walked over to the freezer door and kicked it, not wanting to take his arms away from himself because he was literally freezing.

"Young One! It's so cold in here...get me out! Please!" Woo Hyun cried, kicking the door harder as he blinked away the frozen tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Hang on Woo Hyun!" Young One screamed, hearing his lover's crying. Young One turned behind him and for some odd reason he found a tire iron leaning against the wall by the cutting table. "That'll work..."

"Young One! Hurry! I can't take this cold..." Woo Hyun said, having given up on kicking the door and he was now just leaning against it. Woo Hyun tried to cry, but his body was so cold that it couldn't circulate enough liquid to his eyes so he could produce even one tear. Young One picked up the tire iron and returned to the freezer, then began to beat relentlessly on the lock. Sparks flew, the lock bounced, and Young One began to cry harder.

"Hang on, baby! Just..." Young One yelled, banging the lock as hard as he could. Woo Hyun turned his back to the door and slid down to the ground. His body was becoming so cold that he couldn't even move without causing his body some pain. He tried to remain calm and breath normally, hugging himself tightly as if he had any body warmth left to give himself. Young One finally put a huge dent in the lock and heard it click a little, beating on it more, he finally got the lock to break open. "Woo Hyun, I'm coming, hold on!"

"Young One...so...cold..." Woo Hyun muttered, feeling himself no longer able to speak clearly as his eyes began to flutter. Young One yanked the lock off the door and threw it open, seeing Woo Hyun lying lifelessly on the floor as a bunch of frozen steam flew out of the freezer.

"WOO HYUN!!" Young One screamed, falling to his knees next to his lover. Woo Hyun's body wasn't moving, and Young One carefully pulled Woo Hyun's upper half into his lap as he tried to revive him. "Baby, please..." Young One whispered, holding Woo Hyun's hands in one of his as he felt his face. "Oh god...Woo Hyun...Woo Hyun!" Young One cried, pulling Woo Hyun's cold against his tightly. "You can't die...please...don't die...."


	11. Chapter 11

Some hotel kitchen workers had finally gone back into the kitchen and heard someone screaming towards the back. So a few of them ventured back to the freezers to investigate. They found a woman passed out, bleeding from her mouth, a young man that was slightly blue and being held tightly by another sobbing young man.

"What happen?" One of them asked loudly in Japanese.

Youngone spun around, still holding Woohyun close and cried to them to call for a doctor. Both kitchen workers didn't understand Korean so they continued to stare.

"Doctor!" Youngone said slowly in Korean as if that would help.

"Do you think he said he's hungry?" One asked the other confused.

These bitches weren't going to help him, Youngone realised. He had to get Woohyun help. He gathered Woohyun in his arms, stood, and his pants fell around his ancles. Youngone looked down in surpised then to his belt that was across the room where he had thrown it. Both kitchen workers screamed.

"Pervert! Lets call the police!" And they started to run off.

Youngone had watched enough anime with Ubin to understand "pervert" and "police" and he paniced. He tried to go after the kitchen workers, tripped over his pants, and managed to twist about mid fall and land on his back with Woohyun sprawled lifelessly ontop of him.

Youngone felt more hot tears run down his cheeks as he looked at Woohyun's pale face. "Baby, please don't die..."

****

Donghwa watched Ubin hang limply from his chains on the ceiling and blood started to run freely from his nose. "UBIN!" Donghwa screamed again, a deep rage settling in the pit of his stomach. He had never felt this angry before, or this focused. How dare that man hurt Ubin! He had to pay. In a burst of adrenaline Donghwa kicked one of the guys who was holding him to the wall and smashed the other guys head next to his against the cold cement wall.

More triad members came to their fallen friends aid but Donghwa took them all on, burning rage in his eyes making most of them think twice before charging. He smashed two guys sculls together and threw them aside and moved onto the next.

Jumin watched with round eyes as the quietest member of K-pop turned into Rambo on crack. With his one, bloody, free arm Jumin tried to get Max close to him and away from the fighting. He managed to slide Max's dead weight closer by a few inches before his wrist hurt too badly for him to keep trying.

Finally Donghwa threw the last triad members aside and he faced the triad boss who had punched Ubin in the face. "You really are a great fighter... the Professional Dragon's weren't talking out their asses this time." The Triad boss breathed in awe.

Donghwa, not understanding, just spit at him and charged. He punched but the triad boss blocked, he kicked but he moved out of the way. But Donghwa was backing him into a corner and it was only a matter of time untill the older man wore down. Ken stirred and sat up on the floor, saw the fight going on before him and his eyes went bubbley with awe.

Donghwa punched the triad boss across the jaw and he kicked Donghwa in the stomach. He stumbled back, coughing, then glared at the triad boss who smiled back smuggly, though the smile wavered a little. Donghwa screamed and charged, landing a series of blows and slammed the triad boss against a wall. Donghwa swung a fist which would have been the final blow but something flashed in the triad boss's hand.

"NO!" Ken and Jumin yelled at the same time, but it was too late, the triad boss jabbed forward quickly with his hand.

A sharp pain filled Donghwa's abdomen and he stumbled back slightly. He looked down in disbelief and found a switch blade burried in his stomach.

"YOU!" Ken screamed, tears streaming down his face as he appeared beside the triad leader. Before the triad leader could react Ken swung a discarded lead pipe he had found and smacked the older man across the head with it. There was a thick thumping noise and the traid leader fell to the floor unconscious. Ken stepped towards Donghwa who was holding his stromach and looking very confused and pained. Donghwa's eyes rolled back and he passed out, Ken stumbled forward but ended up passing out again himself.

Jumin stared around the garage with his mouth wide open. Quickly he tried to get close to Max again, with some struggle he sat Max up against his legs and got a hand into his lovers pants pocket. Max moaned a little but remained passed out and Jumin tried to ignore how turned on that one noise made him as he fished through his lover's pocket. Pulling out his Max's cell phone he quickly flipped it open and called the first number he found on it.

****

Hero panted as he dug his nails into UKnow shoulders and whispered his lover's name. Just then he heard his cell phone ring and payed it enough attention to knock it off the bed side table and returned all his attention back to UKnow.

****

Blood was slipping off Jumin's hand and covering the pretty numbers on Max's phone as he dialed the next number.

****

"Hello Max!" Moon Hee Jun sang as he picked up his phone and recognized Max's ID.

"No, Jumin..... Hee Jun??"

"Yup!" Hee Jun smiled and twirled his hair absently. "I'm glad you and Max made up --"

"I can't talk long, I'm roaming. Call Xiah or Micky and ask them to call me. Quick, we're in trouble!" Jumin said ergently

"Whats wrong?" Hee Jun asked concerned. Kang Ta rolled over in bed and look worriedly at his lover.

"I'll buy you a huge cake when we get home if you'll just call one of them NOW!" Jumin cried desperatly.

Hee Jun smiled and hung up quickly.

****

Youngone held tightly to Woohyun's hand and glared at everyone in the crowded hospital room. There were a hand full of cops watching Youngone closley, a nurse and the disturbing Korean doctor.

"It's so nice to see you lovely young boys again." The doctor said to Youngone as he took Woohyun's vitals. Youngone growled and slapped the doctors hands away from Woohyun when they lingered too long.

 

"Can you ask him what happned at the hotel?" One of the cops asked the doctor in Japanese.

"Why?"

"We think he attacked and maybe sexually harassed a few people. The people haven't woken up yet so we have no idea whats happening."

"Oh my. Give me a moment." He said in Japanese then turned to studyed Woohyun a moment before turning to Youngone.

"Blue is a lovely color on his pretty face isn't it?" The doctor smiled.

"You son of a bitch..." Youngone growled and put a protective arm over Woohyun.

"........You love this one?" The doctor asked in Korean.

Youngone stared at him but nodded after a moment.

"HE RAPED THEM!" The doctor declared loudly and pointed accusingly at Youngone who jumped.

"Thought so..." and the cops all grabbed Youngone before he had time to react and dragged him off.  
The doctor smiled and went to touch Woohyun's face but the nurse cleared her throat and he dropped his hand disapointedly.

****

"Kyung Ah?" Yamapi tugged gingerly on her sleeve but she ignored him. She had attatched herself to Taebin's side and hadn't seemed to noticed anything else since they had returned to the studio.

"Kyung Aaaaaah." He whined.

"It's calling you." Taebin nudged Kyung Ah and pointed at Yamapi.

"Who? Oh. What?" Kyung Ah asked impatiently.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" He asked hopefully.

"No."

"But -"

"Why are you still here?"

".... Because I'm your only friend and -"

"Taebin is my only friend! Yamapi, you see..." Kyung tried to explain gently but Yamapi suddenly turned red and grabbed Kyung Ah and pulled her out from under Taebin's arm and hugged her close.

"NO! I'm your friend! You said so when I bought you food, and that stuffed godzilla, and more food!"

Kyung Ah was about to yell at him for hugging her but she was suddenly ripped from Yamapi's arms and found herself in Taebin's. He held her protectivly and glared at Yamapi.

"Whats your problem, man?" Taebin asked angrily.

Yamapi thought a moment and an almost visible light went on over his head. "You know, Kyung Ah said she hates you. She called you a jerk and hates you for leaving her a week ago."

"No I didn't." Kyung Ah kicked at Yamapi.

"YOU DID!" Yamapi yelled desperatly. "Now give me my friend back!" He tugged at her arm but Taebin wasn't about to let go of Kyung Ah. Which started a weak tug of war that Taebin was obviously going to win. But Yamapi set his jaw stubornly and tugged as hard as he could.

****

Max's eyes fluttered open and they focused on Jumin's face that hovered inches from his nose.  
"What happened?" He asked sleepily and automatically grabbed Jumin for security as he looked around. They were in a hospital room, a cop was taking a statement from Ubin as he sat holding Donghwa in one of the hospital beds. Max was in the other bed, Jumin and Xiah beside him.  
"Long story, but Xiah brought the cops and they rescued us." Jumin explained as he crawled into bed with Max who happily hugged him close.

"Micky helped too!" Micky cried from where he sat by the door eating a pudding cup.  
"Shhh, baby. We know." Xiah smiled and went to sit with Micky who refused to share his pudding before Xiah even asked.

"Are you okay?" Max asked concerned as he took in Jumin's bandaged arm.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Donghwa was stabbed though." Jumin pointed and Max looked over again.

Ubin was making over exagerated punching motions with one arm as he hugged Donghwa close with the other and the cop continued to take notes. Donghwa was alseep, a large bandage over his stomach and didn't seem to be effected my Ubin rattling him around in his sleep.

"We almost died! I'm so sorry!" Max cried and quickly burried his face into Jumin's chest.  
"It's not your fault!" Jumin hugged him close, though carefully. Xiah awwed then leaned to Micky who just shrugged and started licking the inside of the pudding cup.

The cop was staring at them and Ubin tapped his noted impatently until he turned back. Just then a doctor came in and seemed to beam when he noticed the occupants.

"Aren't you all such attractive young men." He said in Korean and rubbed his hands together. "So many cute Korean boys in one day." And then he turned to Micky and seemed particularly smitten as he reached for him.

"Tell me where it hurts, sweet thing." He murmed trying to pull Micky out of his seat.  
Micky looked very alarmed. "Not me..."

Xiah jumped up and grabbed Micky back and held him protectivly away from the doctor. A nurse rushed in the room before the doctor could grab hold of anyone else.

"The Korean boy just woke up." She informed then rushed out again.

"I'll be back." He promised Micky in a low voice. Micky just shrunk away and Xiah glared after the doctor as he rushed out.

"Korean boy? Who else is here?" Ubin asked and gently set Donghwa on the bed and started out the door to investigate. He motioned for Micky and Xiah to come with him but Micky shook his head vigerously no and Xiah agreed.

***

"The doctor should be here soon." Th nurse said the Woohyun who didn't understand and was trying to figure out how he had gottan to the hospital.

The Korean Speaking doctor walked into the room and Woohyun jumped and quickly looked under his blanket to make sure his pants hadn't been taken off while he was unconcious.

"How do you feel?" The doctor asked examining his chart.

"Cold... Where's Youngone?"

The doctor looked at him sadily. "I'm afraid..." He put a gentle hand on Woohyun's shoulder. "He died."

"WHAT?!" Woohyun cried from the bed and Ubin cried from the doorway.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MEAN IT!" Ubin rushed in and screamed. Woohyun covered his mouth and closed his eyes. Suddenly he was very cold all over, worse than he had been in the freezer. Youngone couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be.

"I... I'm sorry." The doctor said saddly and looked down, rubbing his hand against Woohyun's now trembling shoulder.

"He can't be..." Woohyun started to sob and Ubin quickly slapped the doctor's hand aside and hugged Woohyun.

****

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU DIP SHITS!" Youngone screamed as he was pushed into a cell and the door slammed behind him. "SOMEONE GET ME A DAMN TRANSLATOR. YOU JAPANESE SHITS!" Youngone rattled the cell door angily.

Frustrated he gave one more defiant scream and turned to face the inside of the cell. Three more people were in the cell with him, and they looked at him and smiled evilly. Youngone turned deathly pail as he recognized the triad boss and two members from earlier. The triad boss cracked his knuckles and stepped towards Youngone.


	12. Chapter 12

Young One grabbed the triad member closest to him. "Do you speak Korean?!" He begged.  
"What?" He asked in Japanese. The others didn't understand either.  
"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE IN THIS COUNTRY SPEAK KOREAN?! YOU BASTARDS HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE TO US ANYWAY, WE SHOULD JUST TAKE OVER THIS FUCKING ISLAND AND TURN IT INTO A STRIP MALL!" Young One pushed the triad members into the others with a great force, knocking them into the far wall. "Im so tired of this place" Young One said softly as tears he hadn't know were left fell down his face. "I just want to make sure Woo Hyun is okay. I just want to get back to him..."  
The triad members looked at each other and got back up, seeing this as their chance to attack him, but Young One suddenly turned to anger again.  
"AND YOU FUCKING PEOPLE WONT LEAVE ANY OF US BE!"  
He randomly took out his fear and anger on the three men, and beat them senseless.

Kyung Ah found her only actual part in the music video was to stand still as Tae Bin sang at her and to get the director coffee.  
"Here is your coffee." Kyung Ah muttered, hading the director a cold cup of coffee.  
"What's this?" He asked.  
"Coffee...You don't speak Korean either?"  
"Its cold!"  
"Wow, its as if I can see your IQ rising..." Kyung Ah muttered.  
"Why is the coffee cold?!" The director demanded.  
"I donno, maybe because the coffee pot wasn't plugged in?"  
"WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU PLUG IT IN?!"  
"YOU SAID GET COFFEE NOT TURN THE FUCKING POT ON, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?!"  
Kyung ah grabbed the coffee from him and was about to dumb it on his head when Yamapi grabbed it from her.  
"Ill get you some hot coffee." Yamapi told the director.  
"Yamapi, I told you to leave!"  
"Im not going to leave! You are my friend Kyung Ah! And I care more about you then anyone else in my life. You've spent more time with me then my mother has!"  
"Why don't you go make friends with one of your perverted fans?!" Kyung Ah demanded.  
"Because...they aren't you."  
"I have Tae Bin now! You knew that's the only reason I needed you! He's my friend, so I can't hang out with you anymore!"  
"Can't you have two friends?!"  
"I DON'T HAVE THE TIME OR ATTENTION SPAN FOR TWO FUCKING FRIENDS YAMAPI!" Kyung Ah yelled, walking away.  
"Go get my fucking coffee!" The director yelled, taking a swing at Yamapi.  
The back up dancers talked amongst themselves as they were on break.  
"That was so sweet, what Tae Bin did."  
"Oh I know, that was great! I thought he was a real jerk there for a while!"  
"He's actually taking this pretty well."  
"Ya, I would die if I knocked some girl up!"  
"Ya...like that would happen..."  
"Where is Tae Bin?"  
"Oh I saw him go out the back a bit ago."  
They pushed open the exit door and looked out into the parking lot to see Tae Bin violently throwing up.  
"He isn't taking it as well as I thought..."

Xiah touched Ubin'a back gently. "Ubin, the hospital is letting You, Jumin, Max and Woo Hyun go. DongHwa has to stay here, he's still alseep."  
"I can't leave Woo Hyun..." Ubin cried as he held Woo Hyun, who wasn't listening or aware of anything going on around him anymore. "But I want to be with DongHwa."  
"Ubin, Ill take Woo Hyun, Im sure DongHwa will be released soon, it was only a flesh wound. You can see Woo Hyun again really soon."  
"Xiah, I can't believe he's..." Ubin trailed off.  
"It'll be okay....Eventually its going to be okay Ubin." Xiah promised.  
"Fuck this hospital man! They are out of pudding!" Micky announced, bursting in. "Or....uhhh....Ill wait outside...."  
"MICKY DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT?!" Xiah yelled.  
"WHAT?! ITS NOT LIKE SOMEONE DIED!-Oh....ya..."

Tae Bin, Kyung Ah and the back up dancers sat around eating alone in the studio's back room.  
"How did you know I was in Japan?" Tae Bin asked Kyung Ah.  
"It was on the YG website. It said you were in Tokyo, so I came here." She explained, throwing her food down her throat.  
"How long have you been here?"  
"Since the beginning of the week! I came right away, well, as soon as I could. I had to wait until I could walk again. When my family found out I was pregnant they beat me so bad I couldn't stand." She smiled whist fully and ate some more, the men all looked at her oddly.  
"Where did you stay?" Tae Bin asked.  
"In the park, Woo Hyun found me like a day or so ago. They are all in Japan on vacation. He said he would find me some place in the hotel but I haven't seen him since I met up with Yamapi. We've just been wandering around since."  
"What's up with that guy? How did you hook up with him?" Tae Bin asked.  
"Don't make me sounds like a fucking hooker..."  
"Sorry..."  
"I just ran into him and he got me something to eat and agreed to help me find you. He's a great guy, but now I found you and he wont go away."  
Kyung Ah reached over and snatched one of the back up dancers food from him. Tae Bin grabbed it from her before she got it to her mouth and handed it back to him.  
"Don't take food from people! Just have mine..." He said, handing her his.  
"Thank you." She said and dug into his.  
"You should be nicer to that guy Kyung Ah."  
"Yamapi?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because he helped you out didn't he? And he likes you."  
Kyung Ah stopped eating and looked up at him. "What?"  
"Come on Kyung Ah, he likes you. You have to have noticed."  
"No he doesn't." Kyung Ah scoffed. "He has tons of girlfriends. Im the only one in this country who hasn't gotten some of him yet. And like you said, no guy would want me. No guy in his right mind at least."  
"What about me?" Tae Bin asked.  
"You aren't in your right mind." She pointed out  
"Well, he likes you anyhow. Give him a break."  
Kyung Ah glared back at him. "Why do you care? Or are you just trying to get me together with him? Was this whole thing a put on?!" She demanded.  
The back up dancers stopped eating to listen in.  
"Don't be so defensive... I just don't want you to hurt that poor guys feelings." Kyung Ah didn't answer, but continued to glare back at him. Tae Bin sighed. "I feel bad about leaving you Kyung Ah, I really do. But, I was confused, and really hung over, and that wasn't a situation I expected to wake up in. I've been thinking about it every day, and I would have come to find you but I didn't know how. I kept thinking how you must have felt waking up like that, and I was immature for leaving like I did."  
"Then why did you treat me like that when I got here?!"  
"Because! You show up out of no where and I didn't want to loose face...my boys look up to me..." He glanced over at them. "Listen, lets promise each other not to do anything immature anymore. Okay?"  
Kyung Ah gave him her hand, and they shook.  
"Can I have the rest of your food?" One of the back up dancers whispered to Kyung Ah.  
"NO!" Kyung Ah barked.  
"Kyung Ah!" Tae Bin said.  
"What?! That isn't immature, its selfish!"

"How bad do you hurt?" Jumin asked Max.  
"Really bad. Are you okay?" Max asked from the complimentary table in their hotel room.  
"Im fine." Jumin said coming to sit next to him.  
Max ducked his head down suddenly, but leaned into Jumin.  
"What's the matter?" Jumin asked.  
"Nothing..." Max answered, but pointed to a mirror across the room hanging on the wall.  
"The mirror?"  
"My face is so swollen."  
"It looks good like that. Its insurance you wont cheat on me."  
"Or that you'll cheat me..." Max whispered.  
"Max, I wont ever cheat on you." Jumin assured.  
"Really?"  
"Look at me."  
Max looked up into Jumin's beaten face.  
"That's your insurance I wont cheat on you." He smiled and leaned down, kissing Max softly on his split lip.

Xiah smoothed Woo Hyun's hair as he lay silently. Woo Hyun hadn't said a word since the doctor had told him Young One died. He had stopped crying a while ago and just lay with a blank expression on his face, scaring Xiah greatly. He prayed Woo Hyun would cry again or make some reaction.  
"Why didn't Ubin tell Jumin about Young One?" Micky asked.  
"He didn't want to be the one to tell him, and he didn't want anyone else to do it. He said he's going to wait for DongHwa to wake up so he doesn't have to say it more then once."  
"Is Woo Hyun okay yet?" Micky asked impatiently.  
"Micky! Young One just died!"  
Woo Hyun sat up suddenly.  
"Nice going Xiah..." Micky muttered.  
"Woo Hyun, Im sorry, I shouldn't have said that!" Xiah apologized. "Woo Hyun?" He asked after a moment.  
"Just leave me alone." Woo Hyun said.  
"He wants to be alone." Micky said. "Lets go get a room and leave him alone."  
"Micky, I swear....Just when I think you've pulled your head out of your ass..."  
Micky laughed.  
"What is it?"  
"Head....ass..." He said between giggles.  
"That's it, get out." Xiah pointed at the door.  
"What?!"  
"You are banned from the room until you can find a way to make yourself useful."  
"That'll never happen!!!"

Ubin sat up as a nurse came in to check on DongHwa.  
"Im really sorry to hear about your friend." She said.  
"Thank you..."  
"He'll have to take a lot of time to deal with this."  
"Huh?" Ubin asked, wondering if she still meant Young One.  
"Your friend, who got raped. Woo Hyun."  
"WHAT!?"  
"By that terrible man, they took him to jail."  
"WHO?!"  
"Young something..."  
"Young One? Young One wouldn't rape Woo Hyun!"  
"Well that's why they took him to jail..."  
"Young One is in jail?"  
"Yes."  
"He isn't dead?"  
"Not...unless he died in jail..."


	13. Chapter 13

Hours later, Young One sat on a bench at the back of the cell, gnawing on a piece of bread. The three triad members huddled together in a corner farthest away from Young One. They all looked like a bruised and bloody mass. Young One looked over at them as if he wondered why they were so scared, then all three members jumped and began to wail with fright.

"What the fuck dude...I can't eat without having to listen to you bitches cry?" Young One complained, downing half a glass of water. The triad members said nothing, and Young One just continued to eat as they all minded their own business. Just then, a guard came to the cell door and motioned for Young One to come over to him.

"Someone's paid your bail..." the guard said, unlocking the cell door.

"Damnit, speak a real language!" Young One said angrily. Then, he threw the rest of his bread back at the triad members, who began to immediately fight over it.

"What?" the guard asked, obviously confused.

"Oh god...nothing...where the hell are you taking me?" Young One replied, folding his arms as the guard escorted him away from his cell.

"I'm sorry...I can't understand you..." the guard said, shrugging. Young One understood the first part of that, thanks to Ubin's stupid anime shows. His body began to shiver and he felt an overwhelming sense of dread. Was he being taken away to be shot? Or beaten? Or electrocuted?

"No...I...I would rather go back to my cell, thanks..." Young One stuttered, then began to backtrack the way he came from.

"You're free to go...your bail has been paid...you have to leave..." the guard said, grabbing Young One's arm. The guard pulled Young One along with him down the corridor.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to die! Woo Hyun, I love you, baby! Tell the ki -- I mean tell...oh fuck...WOO HYUN I LOVE YOU!" Young One cried, still trying to fight the guard. When he saw Woo Hyun waiting in the lobby in a wheelchair, his jaw dropped. There was a blanket over Woo Hyun's lap, and Xiah was standing behind him with his hands on the back of the wheelchair. Woo Hyun's hands fell from his face, as he was using them for a shield so people wouldn't see him crying. When Young One's eyes met Woo Hyun's, he saw how red and glassy they were from crying. Woo Hyun smiled faintly as Young One pulled his arm free from the guard's hold, then darted over to his lover as fast as he could. When he was finally at Woo Hyun's side, he fell to his knees and stared into Woo Hyun's bloodshot eyes.

"Young One...they told me....you...you were dead..." Woo Hyun sobbed, wrapping his arms around Young One's neck. Young One returned the embrace, and held Woo Hyun tightly.

"I thought you died in that freezer...that stupid psycho bitch almost took you from me..." Young One whispered shakily, letting tears fall down his face.

"When Ubin told me where you were...I tried to leave and they wanted to keep me in the hospital...but...someone threw some money at the doctor and he let me go...I'm sure it was one of the members in the other group--"

"Dong Bang Shin Gi!" Xiah interrupted happily.

"Yeah...them...because we don't have that kind of money...and oh Young One...I thought you were dead!" Woo Hyun cried, burying his face in Young One's shoulder as he sobbed.

"I won't ever leave you again, Woo Hyun...fuck this entire country...we're going back home..." Young One replied, kissing Woo Hyun's cheek gently. Xiah just admired the pretty decorations the police station had lying about, and Woo Hyun continued to cry as Young One held him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ubin..." Dong Hwa whispered in his incoherance, tossing and turning violently.

"Dong Hwa...are you alright...? Nurse! He's talking!" Ubin screamed, grabbing Dong Hwa's hand as it thrashed about wildly. A nurse came running into the room and began to check Dong Hwa's vitals.

"He's fine...it's just a dream he's having...he hasn't completely woken up yet, I'm afraid..." the nurse said in a melancholy tone.

"Of course he isn't awake, stupid ass...he's asleep...geez...I just wanted to know if this is a good sign..." Ubin snapped, not realizing how rude he was.

"Oh...oh um...well...did he talk much before?" the nurse asked, looking from Dong Hwa to Ubin.

"Heh...not really..." Ubin answered.

"I honestly don't know...you can stay with him for awhile longer if you'd like. But visiting hours are over soon..." the nurse replied, then turned and left the room.

"Dong Hwa...wake up please..." Ubin whispered, brushing hair from Dong Hwa's face.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you won't ever cheat on me then?" Max asked, a shy look on his face.

"I told you, didn't I? Why would I want someone else...when I have you?" Jumin replied, touching Max on the tip of his nose.

"Oh Jumin...you're so romantic..." Max cooed. Blushing slightly, Max giggled as he felt Jumin's hand slip into his pants.

"Hey..." Micky said, coming into Jumin and Max's room holding a jello cup.

"Fuck. Micky, get out..." Jumin bitched, throwing a phone book at him.

"Ow!!! Son of a..." Micky held the side of his head as he tried to open the jello cup with his teeth.

"GET OUT!" Jumin screamed, holding Max against him tightly so Micky couldn't see him blushing brighter.

"Why dude? I've seen gay sex before..." Micky said, ripping off the tin cover of his jello cup. "I do it...hell...I've been doing it...nothing new to me...you just put your pen--" Micky stopped when he noticed that Jumin was holding a milk box in his hand, and he had it held up as if he were ready to throw it.

"I said--"

"Get out! I know! Geez..." Micky mumbled, turning around to leave the room. Max and Jumin watched Micky go, and when he was finally gone, Jumin put his hand back into Max's pants.

"Jumin! Not in the hos...heh...hospital..." Max's body went limp in Jumin's arms, and Jumin just smiled with satisfaction.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the fuck are you in a wheelchair?" Young One asked, pushing his boyfriend along from behind. Xiah had his hands in his pockets as he was whistling "Triangle."

"The doctor said my bones were weak because they were so cold...if I tried to walk I might be at risk of breaking my own legs...or arms...whatever...I'm just glad you're not dead, Young One. I was so scared...they told me you died and...I couldn't bare it..."

"You didn't 'bare' it for that doctor, did you?" Young One asked, feeling his skin crawl.

"Hell no...he tried to keep touching me...and...I just kept pushing him off. Eventually, he moved on to the other guys...but I wouldn't let him touch me...sick fuck..." Woo Hyun mumbled, his hands lying still in his lap. When the three of them reached the hospital, Young One leaned down next to Woo Hyun.

"We don't have to go back in there...we can just go home..."

"Young One! Our friends are in there...we can't just leave them..."

"We've done it before...remember those games?"

"Those were games! This is serious...we have to back up there and get them."

"But...I'm just worried about you, baby...that's all..."

"I know...but as long as you're here, I'll be fine. We just need to get the guys and go...I hate this country..." Woo Hyun whispered, turning to kiss Young One on the cheek.

"Alright...but if that doctor shows up again, I can't guaruntee I won't kill him..." Young One said, then pulled himself back up and began to push Woo Hyun again.

"I wonder if Micky would want to do it one more time before we leave...he's been such a prude lately..." Xiah thought aloud.

"Oh god, man...just stop..." Young One complained, grabbing Xiah by the shirt as he drug him along. When they reached the inside of the hospital, the doctor was the first person they saw. He was feeling the arm of a young teenage boy, and he was feeling it over and over again as he smiled lustfully. Young One groaned as he turned and began to leave, but Woo Hyun put his brake on.

"Young One!" Woo Hyun cried. Young One sighed, then Woo Hyun took the brake off and they went toward the elevator. The doctor turned his eyes just in time to see Xiah standing in the lobby looking lost. Excusing himself, the doctor made his way over to Xiah.

"What's wrong, little boy?" the doctor asked, touching Xiah on the shoulder.

"I can't find my Micky..." Xiah said, his bottom lip poking out.

"Oh...ohhhh...you poor thing...well let me help you find it...I mean him..." the doctor replied, placing an arm around Xiah's shoulders as his eyes gleamed with filthy intuition. The elevator dinged and opened, revealing Micky with an armful of jello cups.

"Micky! What the fuck dude! Where did you get all those?!" Young One cried, staring at Micky in awe.

"The cafeteria just told me to take them and go..." Micky shrugged, "so I did...but I need to find Xiah...do you know where the hell he went?" Young One had only pushed Woo Hyun halfway into the elevator when they noticed Micky, so the doors were trying to shut and they kept banging into Woo Hyun's wheelchair.

"Um...he's right--" Woo Hyun began, but noticed that Xiah wasn't with them anymore and went blank. Young One turned and looked around behind him. Just before the door closed, he watched Xiah and the pervert doctor walk into a room together. Young One's skin went pale, then he turned back to Micky with a forced smile on his face. Woo Hyun's wheelchair shook as the doors kept hitting him on the sides, and Micky looked up worriedly at Young One.

"Heh...um...he's...he just went into that room...over there....with that...that doctor..." Young One said, pointing behind him somewhere.

"WHAT!?!?! WHAT ROOM!? I DIDN'T SEE HIM!" Micky screamed, dropping his jello cups as he darted out of the elevator to find his lover.

"Young One! Let's go help him!" Woo Hyun whined, trying to stand from his wheelchair.

"Hell no...no no no...fuck that..." Young One replied, placing both hands on Woo Hyun's shoulders as he pushed him back down. "We're not dealing with that son of a bitch again....and Micky can handle him...so let's just leave them alone. I don't think the doctor can do anything in a hospital anyway...too many people." Young One shook his head and pushed Woo Hyun into the elevator.

"But--" Woo Hyun was about to argue, but the doors closed just as he opened his mouth.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are we gonna do about the baby?" Kyung Ah asked, licking an ice cream cone as Taebin wrapped an arm around her neck.

"You've been asking me that for over an hour. If I didn't have any answers an hour ago, why would I any now?" Taebin asked, shrugging.

"I dunno...I just thought..." Kyung Ah said, but stopped as she noticed Taebin looking at something posted on a store window. He had a solemn, but happy look on his face, and Kyung Ah saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Wow...Se7en's really come a long way...he's coming here to Japan in a few days for a concert. I wonder if..." Taebin began, but was interrupted when Kyung Ah slapped him on the arm.

"You still love that faggot, don't you!?" Kyung Ah cried, but holding her ice cream so it wouldn't fall.

"I...Kyung Ah...don't do this..." Taebin said, trying to grab Kyung Ah's arms and calm her down.

"Why can't you tell me!? You still love him, don't you?!"

"He has Wheesung...I can't love him..."

"It's possible not to have someone and still be in love with them. I didn't have you for weeks and I was still in love with you!"

"Kyung Ah...please..." Taebin begged, putting his hands to his head as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"I saw the way you looked at that poster, don't treat me like an idiot! It's like...like you wished you were with him or something!"

"Why don't we just--"

"Just tell me!" Kyung Ah already had tears streaming down her face, she just didn't realize it.

"Kyung Ah...I..." Taebin sighed. He just stared at Kyung Ah as if he didn't know what to say. Kyung Ah just stared back, wanting him to say what she wanted to hear. Taebin looked back at the poster with Se7en on it, then looked at Kyung Ah's tear stained face. He looked at her stomach, then back at the Se7en poster. He kept himself facing he Se7en poster, then closed his eyes. Kyung Ah felt her self-control slipping, but she managed to walk calmly up to Taebin to get an answer.

"So you do love him..." Kyung Ah managed to say steadily. Taebin spent a few moments more with his eyes closed, facing the poster. Finally, Taebin turned back to face Kyung Ah.

"Actually...I was saying goodbye to him. You're the one I love, Kyung Ah. Of course I'll always love him...because of what we've been through together..." Taebin blushed slightly, remembering an incident at a carnival. "But you're the one I'm IN love with...you're the one I want..." Taebin whispered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh...Taebin..." Kyung Ah breathed, leaning against him. "I'm sorry..."

"I never expected to fall in love with you, Kyung Ah. You're loud, rude, and very uncouth...but it happened, and I can't change it..."

"I thought you were an asshole who was just so hung up on himself..."

"Well...I am in a sense..."

"What?" Kyung Ah asked, completely confused. Taebin grinned.

"Hung..." Taebin said, and Kyung Ah turned red as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're such a dirty bastard, Taebin..." Kyung Ah said against his chest, then Taebin laughed as they both turned and walked away. Taebin didn't even look back at the Se7en poster, having chosen a new path. Where his relationship with Se7en ended, his love for Kyung Ah was just beginning.


	14. Chapter 14

"Micky?" Xiah asked looking around the empy hosital room, he even looked under the bed. "He's not in here..." He turned to the doctor in confusion.

"Well, we can... oh my, whats that?" The doctor feigned concern as he pointed at Xiah.

"What?" Xiah asked alarmed as he looked himself over.

"Your arm, you have a large bruise, let me see."

"I do? What are you doing?" Xiah asked as the doctor turned him to face away and started to rub on his arm. "Uh... I'm okay, stop that now." Xiah treid to pull away but the doctor had a surprisingly strong grip.

Just then the door burst open and Micky jumped in. "XIAH!" He cried happily, then saw the doctor with his hands on his lover and his smile disapeared. "Get away from him!" Micky yelled, grabbed a nearby bed pan and started to beat the doctor with it until he let Xiah go when he passed out.

"Micky!" Xiah looked horrified at the bloody mess he had created of the perverted doctor.

"I go to get myself some pudding and I come back to find you letting youself get molested?" Micky scolded as he threw the bed pan at the doctor. Xiah suddenly burst into tears and grabbed Micky into a tight hug.

"It was scary!" Xiah sobbed and Micky hugged him back.

"Are you okay?" Micky asked quietly against Xiah's hair. Xiah sniffled and nodded after a moment.

"Good, lets get out of here before they sue us." Micky led Xiah out of the room and they headed for the exit but Xiah stopped them before they got far. A group of rough looking men had just walked into the hospital and were trying to hid lead pipes and ropes of chain lamely under their jackets.

"It's the triad!" Xiah hissed as they walked by them towards the elevator.

"Even more reason to get out of here!" Micky said urgently pulling Xiah towards the door again.

"No! Some of the guys are still up there! We have to help them!"

"Oh.... right...." Micky tried to make it sound like he had forgottan as he let Xiah drag him back into the hospital.

***

Youngone wheeled Woohyun into Donghwa's hospital room quietly.

"Ubin?" Woohyun asked. Ubin was laying on the bed with Donghwa holding him tightly. Dongwha was still fast asleep, and he only occationally started to thrash about.

Ubin sat up, saw Youngone, and hurtled over the bed and grabbed Youngone in a tight hug. "I'm so glad your not dead!" Ubin sobbed.

"Yeah, me too." Youngone said as he aquirdly patted Ubin's back.

"How is Donghwa?" Woohyun asked, pushed himself to Donghwa's side.

"I don't know, he still hasn't woken up. They keep saying they are going to make me leave but when I cry loud and long enough they give up and leave." Ubin crawled over Woohyun and back on the bed with Donghwa.

"How long do you have to be in the wheelchair, baby?" Youngone asked.

Woohyun just shrugged. "I can't understand them. Ubin, do you remember what the nurse said?"

"Uh... something about as soon as the tumor stops swelling."

"WHAT?!" Youngone cried. "You have cancer?!" He asked Woohyun in alarm.

"I do?! Ubin! What did the nurse tell you!"

"Ummm, ok, I didn't really understand her..." He admitted while petting Donghwa's hair.

".......did you make up everything you told me she said!?" Woohyun demanded.

"NO!" Ubin said indignantly. "Just most of it! I never learned medical Japanese! Now, is she said "Gotta Catch them all" or "Mighty morphing power ranger," I could translate that, no problem."

"Your such a dumb ass." Youngone growled. The nurse trotted in then stopped and glared.

"Visiting hours are over! I don't care how much you cry, everyone has to leave." She told Ubin who was already starting to sniffle.

"Wait, he's a patient!" Ubin pointed at Woohyun.

"Oh, well he should be in bed." The nurse said and started to push Woohyun's chair to the other bed in the room.

"Wait, ask her whats wrong with me, and pay attentin this time!" Woohyun yelled at Ubin. So he did and scowled as he listened.

"Weak...bladder?" Ubin mumbled and she repeated herself looking impatient. Woohyun looked embarrassed and turned to Youngone.

"I don't have a weak badder!" He insisted.

Youngone shrugged. "Even if you do I don't care, as long as your in the bed with me to wet it." Woohyun just looked more embarassed.

"OH! She says your muscles are weak because you got so cold!" Ubin laughed nervously. "Nothing about cancer."

"That's it? Then why am I in this wheel chair?" Woohyun stood and took a step away towards Youngone who was sitting on his bed. Then his muscles turned to jelly and Youngone and the nurse dove and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Careful you don't want to pop the tumor!" Ubin cried as Youngone picked Woohyun up into his arms.

"YOU SAID I DIDN'T HAVE ONE!" Woohyun cried.

"Oh, right...." Ubin laughed nervously again.

Jumin came sauntering in the room with Max under his arm. "Hey guys." He greeted. Max was still buttoning his pants back up and blushed when he noticed the nurse staring at him and she said something harshly in Japanese. Ubin burst into tears and she threw up her arms in defeat and stormed out.

A few screams came from down the hall and suddenly the hospital room doorway was packed with large men and school boys, still hiding their weapons lamely under jackets and behind their backs.

"NOT AGAIN!" Ubin cried and really started crying as he flung himself protectivly over Donghwa's sleeping form.

"Shit." Youngone was still holding Woohyun but they had no where to run. Jumin had turned pail and Max began to shake violently and clung to Jumin's good arm. When no one moved and the only thing that could be heard was Ubin's sobbing Woohyun leaned over in Youngone's hold and tapped Ubin.

"Talk to them." He insisted quietly.

"Don't kill my baby!" Ubin sobbed in Japanese. The triad members looked at each other confused and a few started to look around for a kid in the hospital room. Ken burst from the back of the group.

"Donghwa!" He cried and went to his bed side. "Bean, it's okay, we're the Professional Dragons!"

"Professional....?" Ubin stopped crying and sniffled.

"You must have a different name for your Korean group." Ken nodded to himself as if that explain it all. "We're Donghwa triad!" Ken cried happily.

Xiah came pushing into the room past guys three times his size, he stopped in the middle of the room, wheezing for air seeings as he'd run up eight flights of stairs. He leaned against one of the traid members and finally spoke.

"T-the traid... is here." He gasped. Micky politly made his way through the crowded hall and doorway full of dirty men then grabbed Xiah away from triad member that was looked down at Xiah aquirdly.

"They are?" Donghwa asked sleepily blinking his eyes and looked around.

"HE'S AWAKE!" Ubin screamed and grabbed Donghwa into a tight hug.

"I... hate to break up this disturbing moment." One of the triad leaders said coming into the room to stand beside Ken. "But we better get out of here before the Jumping school boy triad figures out we're all in one place. So grab the Korean leader and lets go." He told Ken, who looked to Ubin, who looked confusedly at Donghwa who just shrugged then closed his eyes again.

"W-where do you want to take us?" Ubin asked the traid leader nervously.

"Back to our the Boss's house, it's were he would have wanted our Korean brother to stay."

"Whats going on?" Jumin hissed from behind Youngone where he had hidden himself and Max.

"They think... Donghwa is a Korean leader of their triad, and they want to put us up in a house or something." Ubin scratched his head as he translated and started poking Donghwa who wasn't opening his eyes again.

"....Is it a big place?" Woohyun asked.

"Yeah." Ken smiled after having it translated.

"...Does it have a pool?" Micky asked curiously.

"Yeah! It's a great place! Come on guys!" Ken encouraged.

"And we won't get jumped while we're there?" Jumin asked, still hiding behind Youngone who was kicking at him now.

"You'll have all of the Professional Dragon's protections while your in Japan." The leader promised and looked to Donghwa who hadn't moved again. "Is he okay to move?"

Ubin shook him worredly. "Donghwa, wake up, I think we're checking out."

Donghwa opened his eyes and jumped when he saw a hoard of people in his room. "Who are they?"

"Your traid." Youngone shrugged.

".... Oh." Was all Donghwa said, then recognized Ken and smiled and held out a hand expectantly. Ken jumped and quickly pulled a juice box out of a pocket and gave it to Donghwa. He happily started to drink as he sat up and the traid leader helped him stand and pushed his IV pole along as they started out of the room.

"Come on, Bean." Woohyun said as Youngone started to carry him out of the room.

Out in the hallway Xiah was studying the large triad members curiously and Micky was holding him protectivly away from all of them. Suddenly Xiah haulted and screamed, "WAIT!" He spun in a full circle and counted K-pop and DBSG heads.

"We're missing two!"

Ubin translated and the triad leader looked to a few of his boys and nodded. They jumped forward and started to run ahead.

"They'll get the rest of our Korean brothers." He promised Ubin who translated badly and said sisters, but none seemed to notice.

"Wait! Don't be alarmed if you find them naked!" Micky cupped his hands and yelled after the boys sent to fetch Hero and Uknow.

***

Taebin and Kyung Ah we're heading back to Taebin's hotel and waiting for the light to change so they could cross the street when a familiar figure waddled up with all kinds of females hanging off him.  
Yamapi grabbed Kyung Ah's arm and spun her around when she didn't seem to notice the hoard or horney girls and one broken boy who stood beside her. "YOU DITCHED ME!" Yamapi cried, tears briming in his huge eyes.

"I did?" Kyung Ah asked absently as she started to slap girls hand out of Yamapi's pants. "Disgusting, this is how diseases get spread!" She scolded and whipped her hands on Taebin's jacket.

"YOU DITCHED ME!" Yamapi yelled again. "I went to the bathroom and when I came back you were gone! Everytime I pee everyone leaves me! THAT'S IT! NO MORE PEEING!"

"Yamapi..." Kyung Ah rubbed a temple mimicking the way Tabin often did without realising it. She looked up at Taebin, who shrugged as he took of his jacket carefully and threw it in a trash can close by.

"Look... I'm.... s-sorry." She said with some difficulty.  
"Y-you are?" Yamapi's eyes lit up.

"Sure, why not." She shrugged, Taebin took her hand when the light changed and they all started to cross the street. A few of the girls hanging onto Yamapi stubornly but he didn't notice or care.  
"Does this mean I'm your only friend again?!" Yamapi asked happily.

"No. I still have Taebin. But since your so damn sad I'll still let you hang out with me."

"AWSOME!" Yampai took Kyung Ah's other hand and Taebin scowled.

***

Hero rolled over under the sheets and cuddled UKnow in his sleep. UKnow, who was still slightly awake smiled and held his lover close. He was glad they hadn't fought long but found it a little disturbing when Hero started yelling "my slut" in the middle of sex instead of his name. He just hoped Hero would stop that soon.

Their hotel door busted open and three big guys rushed in. UKnow sat bolt upright, recognizing triad members by sight if not smell now. Hero woke up when UKnow dragged him up with him and screamed.

"Get your pants on, your coming with us." One said, standing threateningly between the two lovers and their exit.

"Whats happening?" Hero asked, holding tightly to UKnow.

"I think they found us again..." UKnow said quietly. "Just put your clothes on, they want us to go with them."

"No!" Hero said appauled.

"It's not like you can eat them, baby! Save your strength for later, come on." UKnow handed him his pants as he got up and went for his own.

One of the traid leaders leaned over and whispered to another and he tried not to blush at UKnow's nudity.

"Are all Korean's gay?"


	15. Chapter 15

DongHwa was rushed out of the hospital with the many triad members while nurses ran, screaming after them. A few of the nurses were able to catch Young One before he got himself and Woo Hyun out.  
"Please sir! He isn't able to leave the hospital yet!" One nurse pleaded.  
"Put him back or we'll call the police!" Another yelled.  
"Hold on!" Yelled a familiar voice in Korean. The Korean speaking doctor came into view. "You can't take him kid, he's still mine." The doctor informed.

Ubin sat on the large wooden desk as DongHwa was in the large chair behind it, still hooked up to an IV. Ken and the former triad leader, Jiro, listen to Ubin translate from their new leader, DongHwa.  
"He wants to thank Ken for the juice boxes, and he likes the grapes best."  
Ken smiled at DongHwa. "Ill make sure we have more of those next time I go shopping."  
"Ask him what word our leader has from his visit in Korea, and if he'll be coming back soon." Jiro said.  
"Okay, ummm..." Ubin looked to DongHwa. "They want to know what you want for dinner."  
"Hamburgers."  
"Okay, DongHwa says your master says hi and....hows it going? And he'll be back when he feels like it." Ubin told Jiro in Japanese.  
"He said all that?" Jiro asked, skeptically.  
"Korean is a simple language..." Ubin explained.  
The doors burst open and the triad members dragged Hero and Uknow into the office.  
"We brought them, but they don't seem to want to calm down. Can our Korean brother Bean tell them we mean no harm?"  
"SURE!" Ubin agreed and then spoke to Hero and Uknow in Korean. "You two knock it off! You are going to blow our plans!"  
"What plans?!" Uknow demanded.  
"These guys think DongHwa is their leader's lackey from Korea whos here to lead them. We got food, a place to stay, and protection. So act like you are triad members and obey me!"  
"Ill obey your gay ass when hell freezes over." Hero muttered.  
Ubin folded his arms and turned up his nose. "Fine, then you can't use my new pool."  
".......Ill obey you if you throw in a spa too...." Hero bargained.  
"24 jets."  
"Deal."

Kyung Ah shook Yamapi off her as Tae Bin opened the door to his apartment.  
"Its so nice in here!" Kyung Ah gasped. "You get someone to decorate it?"  
"No, I did it." Tae Bin said, shutting the door before Yamapi's fan girls could catch up.  
"Well, I guess you aren't a bum after all..."  
"So Im a house wife?"  
Kyung Ah tapped her nose in agreement and headed for the couch.  
"My apartment is bigger..." Yamapi noted.  
Tae Bin ignored him and threw his shoes into their place.  
"And I have nicer things." Yamapi added. "And everything matches. Kyung Ah, did you hear me? I have nice things that match...Kyung Ah?"  
"She's asleep." Tae Bin informed him, pointing to Kyung Ah who had laid down.  
"Oh......Can I use your bathroom?"  
"Ya, its over there." Tae Bin said, sitting in the kitchen area.  
A few minutes later Yamapi came back with a towel in his hand.  
"Hey, what's with all this 7 stuff on all your bathroom stuff?" He asked, holding up the towel with a green 7 on it.  
"Oh shit!" Tae Bin said jumping up. "Help me before she wakes up! Everything with a 7 on it, throw it outside!" And he rushed to the bathroom.  
Yamapi looked around the room for things with 7 on it and began to take the clocks, the channel changer, and Tae Bin's cell phone out of their places and set them outside of the door. When Tae Bin was making a trip to dump all he could carry outside, he found Yamapi standing over Kyung Ah.  
"What are you doing?! You are suppose to be helping me! Not being creepy!"  
"I think she's dead..." Yamapi said quietly.  
"...You what?" Tae Bin asked, setting down his load to join Yamapi.  
Kyung Ah lay face down into the couch and wasn't moving.  
"Does she normally sleep like that?" Yamapi asked.  
"I only saw her sleep once, and I was in a rush then...You've been with her for a few days right? You should know."  
"She hasn't slept since I met her." Yamapi admitted.  
"Okay...." Tae Bin carefully turned her over, and she lay on her back not moving. "I have an idea." He went to the kitchen and came back with a spoon, and stuck it under her nose. "There, it fogged. She's alive. We just need to do that every so often. Now help me carry the rest of this stuff out."  
Outside Tae Bin found what Yamapi had selected to remove.  
"My clocks....? The channel changer?!" Tae Bin demanded. "I don't think you got the concept here..."  
"It has a 7 on it!"  
"Don't be so literal!" Tae Bin muttered, picking the clocks and channel changer up.  
"......So....Should I give you your cell phone back too?" Yamapi asked, reaching into his pocket.

Hero, Uknow, Max, and Xiah sat in the large spa as Micky and Jumin headed for the pool. Micky jumped in with Jumin right behind him, but Jumin jumped right back out.  
"FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jumin screamed in pain and fell to his knees, holding his wrist.  
Max rushed out of the spa to join his side. "What's the matter?!" He cried.  
"The chlorine!!!" Jumin barked. "It got into my cuts. FUCK IT BURNS!!!!"  
Xiah was already out and had the hose and began spraying Jumin and Max with it.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jumin screamed, falling back.  
"Im washing it!"  
"THEN JUST GET MY WRIST, NOT ALL OF ME!"  
"You wanted these?" Asked one of the triad members, setting down a tray of food for Uknow and Hero.  
"Yes, thank you." Uknow said to him in Japanese.  
"This is great...I should have joined a triad years ago." Hero said, and began to eat.  
"Ya, seriously. Screw this boy band shit. What do triad members have to do? Kill people? That's easy. I bet they don't even get beat as much as we do in SM Town."  
Micky swam around peacefully in the pool as some of the triad members tried to fish knives and guns out of the water with nets.

The nurses made way for the Korean speaking doctor as Young One stared him down and Woo Hyun prayed this would end soon.  
"What do you mean he's still yours?!" Young One demanded.  
"He is still my patient and he can't leave yet, at least not until I make sure he is able to."  
"Fuck you!" Young One spat. "You've done nothing but hurt both of us! Why should I trust you?!"  
"I didn't hurt anyone! I saved his life Ill have you know! I may just be a man...a man of many wants...but Im still a doctor. I need to make sure he's okay, and that's all that is important. Don't you care about him enough to make sure he's even well enough to go before you storm out of here?!" The doctor asked.  
"Young One..." Woo Hyun said worriedly when Young One hesitated. "Lets just leave."  
"No, we'll just let him make sure you are okay first...But Im watching you!" Young One yelled at the doctor.


	16. Chapter 16

"His muscles aren't fully recovered..." the doctor said, squeezing Woo Hyun's calves and thighs a little longer than he should have been. Young One smacked the doctor's hands away, then wrapped his arms around Woo Hyun's waist protectively as Woo Hyun sat on an examining table.

"Wait a minute, I'm fine..." Woo Hyun said, pushing Young One's hands away as he hopped off the table. Woo Hyun did land perfectly on his feet, but the pressure of his muscles made his legs automatically give out on him.

"Woo Hyun!" Young One cried, diving to catch Woo Hyun as he began falling toward the floor. Just as Woo Hyun landed in Young One's arms, the doctor grinned.

"He needs to stay here until he is fully recovered. I apologize for the inconvenience, but it is his wellfare that I am thinking about..." the doctor said calmly, pulling Woo Hyun gently away from Young One.

"Then I'm staying with him!" Young One replied angrily, grabbing Woo Hyun back.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours end in a few minutes..." the doctor said, faking a solemn tone. Young One watched the doctor motion to a nurse to bring in a wheelchair, and she did so promptly. Woo Hyun hesitantly sat down in the wheelchair as the nurse asked him if he needed anything.

"What did she say?" Woo Hyun asked the doctor, but didn't look at him.

"She wants to know if you need anything..." the doctor replied, patting Woo Hyun on the shoulder as he told the nurse not to worry about it. Shrugging, the nurse went behind Woo Hyun and pushed him out of the room quickly.

"Where the fuck are you taking him? Young One complained, glaring at the doctor.

"He is going back to his room, sir. You may follow him to say goodbye if you wish...but he must stay here for one more day at least. It is our responsibility that our patients receive the care they need. Your friend is not ready to leave yet..." the doctor answered, an obvious hint of impatience in his voice.

"You're damn right I'm going to follow him..." Young One said, turning away from the doctor as he began to hurry after Woo Hyun.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damnit Xiah..." Jumin bitched, blowing on his wrists as Max cooed in his ear.

"Sorry..." Xiah mumbled, cuddling up to Micky in the spa. Micky kissed Xiah on the forehead and pulled him close.

"Yun Ho...not...not here..." Hero giggled, inching away from Yun Ho as his hands roamed over Hero's body underneath the water. Hero grabbed Yun Ho's hands with his and held them behind Yun Ho's back. Yun Ho leaned in and kissed Hero on the lips. Micky looked over and made shook his head at the two lovers, then Xiah cleared his throat angrily.

"We do it and it's gross, but they do it and it's--mmph..." Xiah began to complain, but Micky cut him off as he pulled Xiah close and kissed him.

"Are all koreans gay?" one of the triad members asked another, who simply shrugged and pulled a net out of the pool that contained several rusted automatic weapons.

"Dong Hwa! Share the grape juice boxes!" Ubin wailed, tugging at Dong Hwa's arm. Dong Hwa smiled, sucked from the straw in his juice box and handed it over to Ubin.

"Do you mind?" Jumin bitched, pulling away from Max as he began to coo a little too much in his ear.

"What?" Max asked, staring at Jumin in shock. "I'm only worried about you...I want to make you feel better..."

"Well spitting in my ear isn't helping...and you're suffocating me...just back off a little alright?" Jumin said angrily, standing up. Max just sat back on the grass, then watched Jumin walk away and disappear into the house. Tears began to form in Max's eyes, but he wiped them away and huffed.

"Cherry isn't that bad..." Dong Hwa mumbled, poking a straw into his juice box. Ubin happily drank from his grape juice box, watching the triad members pick through their fished out pile of automatic guns and knifes. Max stood up and quickly hurried into the house, and he found Jumin busily trying to wrap his wrist up in the kitchen. Slowly, Max walked up and stood next to his lover.

"Jumin...I'm sorry..." Max whispered, looking down at the light layer of blood on Jumin's wrist.

"Damnit..." Jumin scoffed, trying to unsuccessfully wrap his wrist up.

"Jumin..I'm said I'm s--"

"I heard you." Max flinched at Jumin's cruel tone, then turned to go. Suddenly, Jumin's hand shot out and grabbed Max's arm. "Wait, Max..."

"I didn't mean to hurt you..." Max mumbled, remaining where he was when Jumin stopped him.

"I know...I'm just..." Jumin sighed, then let Max's arm go. Max coughed and turned around to face Jumin. Grabbing a tube that Jumin had laying on the counter, Max took Jumin's hand and held it as he began to apply medication to Jumin's wrist. When Max had finished with the ointment, he snatched up a long roll of bandage and began to wrap it slowly around Jumin's wrist. Jumin winced as Max's finger poked his wrist.

"I'm sorry..." Max whispered, then finished with the bandage. Jumin handed some medical tape to Max, and he tore off a few pieces and pressed them against the bandages to hold it on.

"Max, I'm sorry..." Jumin said, pulling Max into a tight embrace. "I'm just tired of this...I want to go home..."

"I know..." Max replied, hugging Jumin back. Jumin sighed, and pulled away from Max so he could look at him. As Max opened his mouth to say something, Jumin leaned forward and kissed him. Max closed his eyes as Jumin pulled him closer.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taebin flipped through radio stations as he watched Kyung Ah sleep from his seat next to Yamapi.

"I can't hear anything..." Yamapi complained, watching tv with a pout on his face because Taebin wouldn't let him take it off mute. Suddenly, Taebin jumped as he heard a loud and quick pound on the door.

"Get that, Yappi..." Taebin said, waving Yamapi toward the door.

"It's actually Yama--"

"Just get the damn door!" Taebin yelled, shutting off the radio as he stood up from his seat.

"You're who?" Yamapi asked, staring at the person on the other side.

"Who the hell is it!?" Taebin cried angrily, kneeling down beside Kyung Ah to brush some hair from her face.

"Some...korean guy..." Yamapi said cluelessly.

"Taebin!?" the person called out. Taebin recognized the voice, but didn't believe who he was hearing as he stood up slowly. He looked down at Kyung Ah, and when he looked back up, he saw Se7en standing before him.

"Dong Wook..." Taebin whispered, his eyes widening.

"I..." Se7en began to say, although he didn't get to finish as he grabbed Taebin and kissed him passionately. Yamapi just stared, his mouth gaping open. Without even thinking twice, Taebin's arms went around Se7en's waist as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Yamapi had the mind to speak up, but he simply walked over to where Kyung Ah was, then shook her violently awake.

"Look..." Yamapi whispered, pointing to Taebin and Se7en. Kyung Ah was about to start complaining and call Yamapi an idiot, but she looked up and her mouth slowly fell open as her eyes grew bigger.

"T...Taebin..." Kyung Ah whispered, staring in shock. Hearing Kyung Ah's voice, Taebin pulled away from Se7en and looked down at her in surprised guilt.

"Kyung Ah...it's not...it's not what you think..." Taebin began, but Kyung Ah jumped up from her place and looked him straight in the eyes.

"How the fuck are you going to tell me something like that? I saw you...I saw...him..." Kyung Ah said angrily between clenched teeth. She looked over at Se7en and glared for a moment, then looked back at Taebin with glossy eyes.

"Dong Wook...you'd better go..." Taebin gulped, pulling Kyung Ah close to him. "I...I don't..."

"Can we talk?" Se7en asked, looking from Kyung Ah to Taebin. Yamapi came to Kyung Ah's side and put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should just let him talk to the guy..." Yamapi said. Kyung Ah shook Yamapi's hand off and slapped Taebin across the face.

"Obviously he wants to do more than just talk to him!" Kyung Ah cried, putting a hand to her stomach. Before Taebin could say a word in argument, Kyung Ah ran from the room. Se7en's eyes diverted toward the ground, and Taebin glared at Se7en.

"Why the hell are you here?" Taebin asked.

"I broke up with Wheesung..."

"And that concerns me how?"

"I didn't love him...I love--"

"Shut up! Just shut up..."

"Taebin..." Se7en sighed, taking a step closer to Taebin as he placed both hands on either side of Taebin's face.

"You already broke my heart once...I can't let you do that again..." Taebin said, pulling himself away from Se7en as he took a step backward. "Just leave..."

"I love you, Taebin...Wheesung was just a..." Se7en sighed again. Before Taebin could do anything, Se7en moved forward and wrapped his arms around him. "Please give me another chance..."

"I have Kyung Ah, now..." Taebin replied, although he didn't pull away this time. "You know...I saw your poster in a store window today..."

"I'm doing a concert here..."

"I know. I also said goodbye to you then..." Taebin closed his eyes, then wrapped his arms around Se7en and hugged him tightly. "Since you weren't there to hear it before..."

"Taebin, don't..."

"Goodbye, Dong Wook..." Taebin whispered, then let go and gently pushed Se7en away from him.

"Taebin, please..." Se7en pleaded, tears forming in his eyes as he stared at Taebin sadly.

"Yamapi..." Taebin said, still looking at Se7en.

"You....you said my name right..." Yamapi beamed, hurrying to Taebin's side.

"Show Mr. Choi Dong Wook out, please..." Taebin said firmly, yet both Se7en and Yamapi saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Why can't you?" Yamapi asked curiously.

"I have to go patch things up with the only girl who's ever loved me without having to think twice about it..." Taebin said, laughing to himself as he nodded toward Se7en, then left Yamapi to show Se7en out of the apartment.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're gonna be fine, baby...you know where I am if you need me..." Young One said, kissing Woo Hyun softly on the forehead. The perverted doctor walked up to Young One and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Visiting hours are over, I'm afraid..."

"You'd better be afraid. You touch him and I'll kick your ass...just make sure he's alright and leave him the fuck alone..." Young One barked, slapping the doctor's hand away from him as he stormed to the door.

"I love you, Young One..." Woo Hyun squeaked, squirming in his bed uncomfortably. Young One turned around and smiled, then mouthed 'I love you' in reply. He then glared at the doctor and pointed at him. The doctor looked ultimately unphased, then Young One rolled his eyes and left the room. The doctor then made his move and walked over to Woo Hyun's bedside. His hands began to gently squeeze Woo Hyun's knees, and then his calves.

"Oh my..." the perverted doctor whispered to himself.

"What? Stop touching me so much...I'm fine..." Woo Hyun said skeptically, trying to push the doctor's hands away.

"But you need me to make sure you're okay!" the doctor retaliated. Suddenly, a nurse came into the room with a tray full of various metal instruments.

"Wha...What's going on..." Woo Hyun stuttered, staring at the tray with a scared look in his widening eyes.

"We have to give you some medicine to make your muscles heal faster!" the doctor replied, trying to calm Woo Hyun before he became too violent. "Nurse, you may have to close the door when you leave...he may scream a little..."

"WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Woo Hyun yelled, now trying to jump out of bed. The nurse rolled her eyes as she chewed on her gum, set the tray down on the table next to Woo Hyun's bed, then turned to leave.

"Stay still darling..." the doctor cooed, grabbing Woo Hyun's arms.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"Shhhh..." the doctor whispered calmly, climbing on top of Woo Hyun as he pinned his arms at his sides. The doctor sat on top of Woo Hyun's waist heavily, even as his legs moved in an attempt to kick.

"OH MY GOD! YOUNG ONE!!!!" Woo Hyun cried, tears filling his eyes as he felt the doctor's knee crunch down on his arm to hold it in place.

"Shhhshhhh....don't worry, my sweet boy..." the doctor cooed, reaching for a syringe that was laying on the tray. He picked the syringe up and tapped it. Woo Hyun struggled even more when he saw how thick and long the needle was on the end of the syringe.

"Please...just leave me alone..." Woo Hyun sobbed, trying desperately to move his heavily restrained arms.

"I can't do that...you need your medication...and I've needed you ever since I laid eyes on your beautiful little face..." the doctor whispered as he leaned down to lick Woo Hyun's cheek.

"Oh god...Young One...please come back...help me..." Woo Hyun cried hard, weakly moving his body as much as he could to get free.

"Hold still my pet..." the doctor whispered, rolling Woo Hyun's pants down slightly.

"STOP!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Woo Hyun screamed. The doctor just chuckled to himself and rammed the needle into Woo Hyun's thigh. Woo Hyun's body jerked underneath the doctor's weight, and tears streamed down the sides of Woo Hyun's face as he cried out in pain.

"That's it...there there...once that kicks in...you won't feel a thing..." the doctor said, pushing a clear fluid from the syringe into Woo Hyun's body. When all the liquid was gone, the doctor pulled the syringe out slowly. Woo Hyun kept attempting to squirm his way out of the doctor's hold, but eventually his fighting began to die down as the fluid broke into his system.

"Please...just leave me alone..." Woo Hyun whispered, his eyes fluttering as the doctor laughed to himself and leaned in closer to Woo Hyun.

"You're too pretty for me to do that...which is why your little boyfriend is going to regret ever leaving you alone..."


	17. Chapter 17

One of the triad members ran out to the pool and yelled in a panic. The other triad members ran inside. The Korean brothers ignored it until Jumin and Max ran out.  
"Everyone inside!" Jumin yelled.  
"What is it?" Uknow asked, getting out of the spa.  
"That other triad, they are here!"  
Just then, men jumped over the fence.  
"EVERYONE HURRY UP!" Uknow yelled, grabbing Hero's hand.  
All of them ran inside and as the triad members rushed around getting hand guns and anything blunt and heavy, they ran into the nearest room, the bathroom.  
"DongHwa!" Ubin cried.  
"Hm?" DongHwa looked down into Ubin's panicked face.  
"Your IV!"  
DongHwa looked down and the IV was hooked into his arm, but the IV bag and stand were outside the door.  
"Open the door and pull it in!" Jumin instructed.  
"NO!" Micky barked. "We aren't opening the door. Look," He pulled the needle from DongHwa's arm. "All better!"  
"MICKY WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" Xiah yelled, beating him in the back of the head.  
"Im bleeding...." DongHwa said off handedly.  
When Hero's attention perked up Uknow pushed him into the bathtub and kissed him hard to take the attention away.  
"Ill fix it..." Ubin said, grabbing the toilet paper roll and pressing it onto DongHwa's arm.  
"How long are we going to be in here?" Xiah asked.  
Outside, war cries and gun fire rang out.  
"Until everyone is dead." Micky answered.

Tae Bin found Kyung Ah sitting on his bed quietly.  
"Kyung Ah, I-" He began.  
"Can I ask you a favor?" She asked, looking up at him with a stone face.  
"Yes." He said hesitantly.  
"Will you give me the money for my abortion?"  
"What?"  
"I cant afford it. And I can't pay you back. You offered before so I assume you have the money for it." She explained.  
"No. Im not going to give you the money." He said angrily.  
She narrowed her eyes and stood. "Fine, Ill ask Yamapi."  
"No! Kyung Ah let me explain please." Tae Bin sighed.  
"Explain what? You kissed Se7en? I saw. You love him? I know. Is there something I missed?"  
"I don't love him. I love you."  
"Im not that fucking dumb." She yelled. "I know you think so, but give me some credit! Treat me like a grown up for fucking once!"  
"Fine!" He yelled. "You know I have feelings for him, Ill admit it. But I don't love him. I can't love someone who would give me up for someone else. I can't love someone who doesn't care at all about me feelings. Someone who thinks If he just shows up at my door Ill take him back and wait until he gets tired of me again! I kissed him. I wasn't thinking, but I really wanted to. I really missed him."  
"I don't want to hear about this, and I don't care. Take him back or don't, its not my fucking business." Kyung Ah said and began to walk around him, but Tae Bin grabbed her arms.  
"Listen to me. I missed Se7en a lot, but I didn't start until I saw his poster. That last week when I didn't know where you were, I didn't think about him at all. I told you before, I thought about how I left you everyday, and its true. Every day I thought about you, and what happened. I never felt worse in my life. I never felt so scared and worried. I missed you more then I can explain Kyung Ah. I was worried about what you thought of me and if you were okay, if you got home. If that had ever happened with Se7en I wouldn't have thought twice about it. I still have feelings for him, I wont lie, but I love you. I love fighting with you, I love irritating you, I love how happy you get when you irritate me."  
Kyung Ah bit the side of her mouth to keep from crying. "All I want to do is punch you in the face." She admitted. "And if it were anyone else I would."  
"You can punch me if you want."  
"I can't punch hard enough to make you hurt as bad as I do."  
"Im sorry." Tae Bin said softly and pulled her close to him. "But Ill make it up to you. Ill never leave you so you can slowly torture me for the rest of my life to make us even."  
"Slowly torturing you wont make us even, not even is we live for 500 more years."  
Tae Bin pulled her back and looked down at her. "I know." He said sadly and kissed her softly.

A few hours had passed, and everything outside the bathroom went silent.  
"Lets go out." Hero said, and pushed the door open before anyone could complain.  
"Oh!" Xiah cried when they came out and saw the bodies everywhere and the blood splashed on the walls.  
Max hid himself in Jumin's chest and Hero looked hungrily around.  
"Don't..." Uknow said to him. "You'll get sick."  
"This.....sucks. I want to go home now!" Ubin cried.  
Everyone nodded.  
"Japan sucks. We aren't safe anywhere! Lets leave right fucking now!" Micky suggested.  
"Ya, come on. Lets get out of here." Uknow said and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed as they stepped over the bodies to the exit. "Hello?"  
"Hello?" Hee Jun said from the other end.  
"Its Uknow. Where is Kang Ta?"  
"Hello?" Came Kang Ta's voice.  
"Its Uknow. Kang Ta....We're in trouble and need to go back to Korea right away. Can you please help us?"  
"What kind of trouble?!"  
"Ill tell you later, we need to leave right now."  
"Sure! Just give me a bit and Ill get you a flight out. Ill call you right back!"  
Uknow hung up and looked at the others. "He's going to help us."  
"Can we go shopping before we leave?" Ubin asked.  
"No!" Jumin barked at him.  
"Don't worry, we'll go to the gift shop at the air port." Xiah assured.

Young One stayed hidden and kept an eye on Woo Hyun's room. He was going to make sure that doctor left before he did. A nurse went in with a tray, but he could hardly see from where he was at. After a few moments, she left, closing the curtains and shutting the door. Young One immediately rushed to Woo Hyun's room but a nurse caught him.  
"Visiting ours are over!" She said.  
"Get the fuck off me!" Young One said, shaking her off of him. But she ran in front of him.  
"You have to leave!" She urged.  
"Get away from me!" Young One yelled.  
She grabbed a hole punch and held it up. "Get out of here!" She cried and tried to swing at him.  
Young One pushed her away, and she fell back into desk, and knocked herself out on the edge. He made it to Woo Hyun's room and ran inside. The doctor was sitting on top of Woo Hyun and was pulling his pants down off his hips. Young One couldn't manage to even fill his lungs enough to scream, he just jumped at the doctor and landed to the floor. The doctor yelled at and tried to push Young One off of him, but before he got the chance, Young One was punching him. He punched him as hard as he could and as fast. The doctor's nose broke, his cheek bone broke, and his jaw broke. He wasn't conscience any longer but Young One didn't stop until his fist met no resistance, he had broken the doctors skull in. This brought Young One back into reality and he had to look away at what he had done to the man. He didn't regret it, but it was worse then anything he had ever seen.  
"Woo Hyun..." Young One mouthed and jumped to his feet. "Woo Hyun!"  
Woo Hyun didn't answer him, or move other then his chest which assured Young One he was breathing. Young One hurried to him and took him in his arms.  
"Woo Hyun! Please wake up! Im so sorry, Im so sorry this happened! I should have been here to take care of you. I should have listened to you..." He cried. "I should have just gotten us out of here. Woo Hyun please wake up, we'll go home right now I promise!" Woo Hyun made no response. "Its going to be okay..." Young One assured. "We'll get back to Korea right now. We can forget about all of this." He pulled Woo Hyun's pants up and lifted him into his arms. Without stopping or listening to the nurses yelled Young One ran out of the hospital with Woo Hyun.

"Xiah....XIAH! Get the fuck out of there!" Micky yelled into the gift shop.  
"YOU YELL AT ME ONE MORE TIME AND ILL PUT MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!" Xiah screamed and turned to Ubin. "Look at this one! It's a little bear!" He giggled.  
Uknow's phone rang and he answered it quickly.  
"Uknow!" Kang Ta called.  
"Yes?"  
"You are at the airport?"  
"Yes, we're waiting to board. We haven't heard from Young One and Woo Hyun." Jumin had been the one to remember them and they had checked the hotel and hospital but hadn't found them. Kang Ta said to just come home and he would call some connections.  
"I got a hold of them." Kang Ta assured. "They are on your flight, so look for them."  
"Young One!" DongHwa said, pointing at Young One who ran in with Woo Hyun.  
"What happened to Woo Hyun?!" Jumin demanded.  
"Nothing." Young One said quietly.  
"He doesn't look very well..." Max added.  
Young One glared at him. "Shut the fuck up."  
"Young One!" Jumin yelled. "Watch your fucking mouth! I would beat the shit out of you if you didn't have Woo Hyun!"  
"Kang Ta says not to fight." Uknow said. "And Hee Jun says to bring him back some Japanese snacks.  
"Okay!" Xiah and Ubin called from inside the store.

Kyung Ah heard a knock at the front door, and seeing as how Tae Bin was at the video shoot and she had sent Yamapi out to get food, she had to answer it herself. She turned off the TV and answered the door. Se7en smiled back at her.  
"Go the fuck away. Tae Bin isn't even here." And she went to close the door, but he caught it.  
"I know he isn't. I want to talk to you."  
"Then talk through the door." She said, trying to push it closed, but it wasn't budging.  
"Come on. Look, Ill stand right outside the door. Just give me a second." Se7en promised  
"Fine, hurry up."  
"I love Tae Bin. He doesn't believe it, but I do. Wheesung and I are over, and Im serious about Tae Bin. You know he loves me, and he knows it too, deep down. Its not like I really know you, but come on...You are so immature and loud. You are a menace and I don't know why he's even messing around with you, its not like you are very pretty. You must have him blackmailed or he feels bad for you or something. You need to be mature and think what's best for Tae Bin. He'll be happier with me. Look, I got you a plane ticket." He said, pulling it out. "The trip home is on me as long as you go now." When she just stared at him, he went on. "You like him right? Don't you think he should be with someone more deserving of him?"

Inside the Professional Dragon's hideout a figured stepped through the broken doors where he faced Jiro who was waking his brothers.  
"Who are you?!" Jiro demanded, pulling out a gun.  
"Your Korean brother, sent here by our leader." Said the man in Japanese, with a thick Korean accent. He turned around and showed a meaner version of DongHwa's tattoo.  
"You........SHIT WE'VE BEEN HAD!" Jiro cursed.  
"What's going on?" Ken asked waking.  
Jiro turned to him angrily "No wonder they knew were we were! You brought those Korean spies in our home! They are from the other side!"  
"Wha-" Ken began, but Jiro shot him in the face.  
"Brother, you've come just in time." Jiro said to the real Korean brother. "We need to find those Koreans and take revenge."

Young One sat next to Woo Hyun's still sleeping form on Hee Jun and Kang Ta's bed. Kang Ta had given them the room for Woo Hyun to rest as everyone else was camped in the living room and spare bedroom, which was where Kang Ta kept all his awards. Hee Jun hated that room.  
"Young One?" Ubin asked, sticking his head in the door.  
"Go away." Young One said without looking at him.  
"I just wanted to ask if you want dinner."  
"Go away." Young One said again, not having listened to Ubin.  
Ubin huffed and slammed the door.  
Woo Hyun opened his eyes quickly.  
"Woo Hyun!" Young One called. Woo Hyun looked up in shock to see him. "Woo Hyun? Are you okay?" Young One asked, and began to cry as Woo Hyun did. "Its okay now, we're home!" He picked Woo Hyun up into his arms.  
"You weren't there!" Woo Hyun cried.  
"Im so sorry! I know, I know I shouldn't have left, I shouldn't have decided to let you stay there! We're home now, he's gone now. Im never going to let anything happen to you again. From here on nothing will ever happen to you, I promise."  
"You weren't there...." Woo Hyun sobbed into Young One's chest.  
Young One laid his head against Woo Hyun and cried desperately.

Tae Bin left the studios and found Se7en sitting on his car.  
"Se7en, get out of here."  
Se7en just smiled at him.  
"Fine, then we'll see how many miles you can hold on for." And Tae Bin put the key in his car.  
"Don't be so upset with me! Im sorry I left you for Wheesung. It was a mistake, and now I know better. Can't you forgive me?"  
"No." Tae Bin said angrily, stopping to glare at him. "I can't. And I don't love you anymore."  
"What? Because you love that girl?" Tae Bin didn't answer, so Se7en slid off the car and touched his arm. "It doesn't matter, you can forget about her. Lets start over."  
"It matters. As long as she's with me then I don't want to even hear your name." Tae Bin muttered.  
"Well, then we don't have a problem. She's gone." Se7en said happily.  
"What do you mean she's gone?!" Tae Bin demanded.  
"Nothing."  
Tae Bin grabbed Se7en by the collar and glared down at him. "If you don't tell me what the fuck you are talking about, Im going to break your neck in seven places."  
Se7en's eyes jumped in fear as he realized, Tae Bin meant it.

Kang Ta sat down and leaned back into Hee Jun's embrace.  
"How is Woo Hyun?" Ubin asked worriedly.  
"Woo Hyun isn't talking much but he seems to be okay..." Kang Ta said hopefully.  
"Was Young One still being a bastard?" Ubin asked  
"No! He was nice to me."  
"He was mean to me..."  
"Something happened." Jumin said. "It has to be something bad."  
"Kang Ta!" DongHwa said suddenly. "My juice box is empty!"  
"Ya! Hee Jun get more juice!" Ubin begged.  
"And Soju!" Hero yelled.  
"For Soju, Ill go..." Hee Jun said standing up.

"Sir." A triad member said, coming into the office where Jiro and the Korean brother were talking. "The Koreans went back to Korea. The Jumping School Boy triad are heading there too."  
"Ready to go back to Korea?" Jiro asked the Korean brother.  
"More then ready." He smiled.

Young One brushed the hair from Woo Hyun's face as he lay next to him. "You should try to get some sleep."  
"I can't sleep. I've slept too long." Woo Hyun said flatly.  
"Woo Hyun-" Young One began.  
"I don't want to talk."  
After a moment Young One said "Okay." And caressed Woo Hyun's neck sadly. Woo Hyun dropped his eyes away from him, and Young One felt his heart drop. Young One sat up and moved from the bed.  
"Where are you going?!" Woo Hyun said in a panic and Young One looked back, surprised.  
"Im just going to get some water....Ill bring you some."  
Woo Hyun sat up and watched Young One leave the room and his lung's failed him. He felt cold in the room that seemed to be getting darker, and began to shake. He screamed Young One's name out in fear, and within seconds, Young One was back in the room.  
"What's the matter?!" Young One asked, hugging Woo Hyun tightly.  
"Don't leave me alone!" Woo Hyun cried. "Promise me!"  
"I promise!" Young One told him.  
"Promise me..." Woo Hyun said again.  
"Woo Hyun, I promise, I wont leave ever again."

"I don't like this flight...." Yamapi said hesitantly looking around the plane filled with Japanese triad members.  
"It doesn't matter what you like, no one fucking asked you." Kyung Ah muttered. "You didn't need to come."  
"You are done with Tae Bin, that means Im your best friend. I had to come!"  
"Don't you have a job?" Kyung Ah asked.  
"Oh...They wont care that Im gone for a while." Yamapi sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

Max tried to poor more Soju for Jumin but ended up spilling it onto the table but no one noticed as they were too busy calling each other names and erupting into fits of giggles. Hee Jun and Kang Ta's small living room was so full of DBSG and K-pop members Hero had to sit in the window sill.

"You're seriouss...ss....sly..." Hee Jun slurred as he gave Kang Ta more Soju and downed his own glass. "...allergic to Japanese people?" Hee Jun asked Hero who was chewing on a discarded juice box as he leaned half out of the second story window.

"Yup, poor baby." UKnow answered for him as he blinked blurrily then reached out and pulled Hero out of the window as he started to lean out a little too far and pulled his lover into his lap.  
Hero smiled and snuggled close.

"Allergic reations er nuffin!" Ubin stood up angrily. "I wash chained up and beaten!" He swayed a little and Hero stuck his tongue out at him. Ubin collapsed back and his head fell into Donghwa's lap. Donghwa kept drinking from his juice box and patted Ubin's head as he began to snore.

"I'm sooooo drunk." Kang Ta hiccupted from where he has hugging the couch and his soju glass.

"So is Xiah..." Micky said from the floor where Xiah was hugging him and was mumbling quietly as his eyes started to close.

"I didn't even shee him drink..." Jumin said absently as he smiled at Max and pulled him close, Max just kept giggling about nothing and hid his face against Jumin's chest.

"Only halfff a glash." Micky nodded saddly. "Hesh alwayss gottan drunk eashily."

"Wow..." Hee Jun exclaimed when Kang Ta and UKnow started to lean against him at the same time. Kang Ta passing out and UKnow too busily making out with Hero to notice anything going on around him. Hee Jun quickly pushed UKnow off him.

"Keep yer pantsh on!" Hee Jun cried as he pulled Kang Ta into his arms and stood. "How long are you guuys shtaying with ush anyway?" Hee Jun asked as he stumbled towards the bedroom.

"We can't go back!" Micky cried, sounding a little paniced and UKnow and Hero broke off their embrase.

"Thish is our vacation! If SM Entertain - munt knows we're back... and that Hero ate a triad member... we'll get beat so bad!" Uknow said quickly.

"Can't we stay wiff you guys?" Jumin asked hopefully. Max kept giggling.

"Whateva." Hee Jun slurred and took Kang Ta into the bedroom. He emeraged again and grabbed Micky and Jumin to play a drinking game.

***

Youngone held Woohyun tightly as they lay on Kang Ta and Hee Jun's bed. Nothing had been said for a long while but they were both very awake and could hear the others getting more and more drunk. Woohyun would start to relax in Youngone arms after a while and just when Youngone thought he might be falling asleep he would jump and cling tightly to Youngone again.

The bedroom door flew open and Hee Jun dragged Kang Ta in a dumped him on the bed beside the two and he stumbled out again without a word.

Youngone looked at Kang Ta, Woohyun sat up a little too. "Is he... awake?" Woohyun asked quietly.

Youngone poked Kang Ta and got no reaction, so he poked him harder. Kang Ta sat bolt upright. "What happened?" He asked looking around blurrily and managed to focuse on the bed then Youngone. "We... we didn't sleep together, did we?" Kang Ta rubbed his aching head absently.

"No!" Youngone cried and Woohyun hugged him tighter. "Just go to sleep, Kang Ta." Youngone said pushing him back down onto the bed.

"Ok." Kang Ta smiled and was asleep immediatly.

***

"Get our bags." Kyung Ah ordered as they walked through the airport towards baggage claim along with all the Japanese triad members. Yamapi jumped and scurryed away to do as he was told. Kyung Ah sat down on a nearby bench and waited. She looked about nervously then she rested a hand on her stomach and frowned. She stared at the triad as they formed a circle and were conferencing.

"Whats wrong?" Yamapi tried to say as he hurried back but he was holding a bag strap in his mouth because his hands were full.

"What are they saying?" Kyung Ah pointed to the group they had flown with.

Yamapi leaned towards the group and listened a moment. He spit the bag out of his mouth before he tried to talk this time. "They are planning on killing some Korean triad members who spied on them in Japan...." Yamapi leaned close again. "They are discussing how to handle the one thats a canable." Yamapi sat down next to Kyung Ah happily.

"Oh... OH. I should probably warn them..." Kyung Ah said off handedly as she absently rubbed her hand against her stomach.

"Kyung Ah, how come we left so fast? Did you change your mind about wanting to be with Taebin?" Yamapi asked cautiously, he had tried to keep from asking on the plane but his curiosity got the better of him now.

Kyung Ah swollowed. "No. But I know that one day he would change his mind about wanting to be with me. He... deserves... better." She choked as she repeated what Se7en had told her only a few hours ago.

Yamapi's eyes went round when he saw a tear slip down his friends cheek. Then she doubled over and grabbed her stomach. "Kyung Ah! Whats wrong?"

"My stomach... it hurts so bad..." Kyung Ah cried. Yamapi jumped up to run for help and ran right into the traid members still conferencing.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" One of the triad members asked holding Yamapi away from him by the hair.

"I... My friend... she's pregnant and I think somethings wrong!" Yamapi cried as he pointed to Kyung Ah who was still doubled over and starting to scream.

The triad exchanged a few looks and Jiro stepped forward to kneal beside Kyung Ah. "You look familiar."

Kyung Ah only panted and looked up at him with round scared eyes. "It hurts so bad..." She sobbed.

"Come on." He picked Kyung Ah up and Yamapi was released. "We'll help you take her to the first aid."

"Thank you!" Yamapi chirped and lead the hoard of triad members carrying his friend towards the first aid.

***

"Jumin!" Youngone said in surprise from the sink where he sat and was waiting for Woohyun who was on the toilet.

"Theres a line?" Jumin asked and shut the door behind him and clumsily climbed onto the counter beside Youngone.

"I... guess. Man, you should stop drinking. You guys have been at it for hours." Youngone said worriedly as Jumin burped and looked startled over it.

"Pssssh, we ran out of alcohol a while ago. Hee Jun went to get more with Micky and Xiah but they've been gone a while. I think I'm sobering up. Damn."

Woohyun pulled up his pants and flushed the toilet. Jumin fell off the counter and Youngone helped him up and he stumbled to the toilet. Youngone hugged Woohyun tightly from behind while he washed his hands.

"Woohyun, what happened?" Jumin asked, sounding a little less drunk.

Woohyun looked at his band leader, his eyes darkend and tears welled in them. He spun around and hugged Youngone tightly, getting soap suds on Youngone's shirt, but Youngone didn't care.

Youngone glared at Jumin and mouthed "Not now." and opened the door to lead Woohyun out. Max stumbled in, saw Jumin still urinating and blushed. Jumin smiled and zippped himself up as he pushed the door closed again. Max started to giggle again.

***

Taebin was livid was he hurried off the plane and into the airport back in Korea. He didn't know what Se7en had told Kyung Ah to make her go back to Korea but he was sure it was nothing good. Now he had to find her and he had no idea how. He didn't know where she lived, though he doubted she would go home. A deep rock settled in the pit of his stomach as he began to realise the chanced of finding Kyung Ah were slim to none.

"Guys." Taebin spun around to face his back up dancers who had happily tagged along. "I need to find Kyung Ah, please help me. Spread out and ask all the airport personel if they know which way she went. She was probably with Yamapi, mention that, I don't think anyone would forget seeing his weird ass quickly."

"Right!" A few of them soluted before all the dancers scattered to begin the search.

Taebin hurried away too and stopped the first person he saw in a security uniform. "Excuse me, I'm looking for an angry Korean girl with a ... scary Japanese boy that looks like a girl. Have you seen them?"

The security gaurd looked off a moment thinking then he snapped his fingers. "I saw a group of Japanese people going for the first aid an hour ago. They had a girl screaming in Korean with them."

Taebin blinked then bolted away. A group of Japanese people? Could it be the triad? Why would they want anything to do with Kyung Ah? He rushed through crowds of people and finally saw the first aid room set aside down a hall that was now crowded with traid members that were standing around lazily. Someone screamed harshly from inside and cussed someone out. Taebin ran down the hall, ignoring the traid members. That was Kyung Ah, he could recognize her bitching from anywhere.

He stumbled to a hault just inside the door when he saw Kyung Ah curled up in a bed with Yamapi and a triad members by her bedside. Kyung Ah looked at him in surprise, her face wet with fresh tears, then she scowled. "Get out! Go the fuck away!" She screamed.


	19. Chapter 19

"What's going on? What's the matter with her!?" Taebin screamed, running to Kyung Ah's side.

"Taebin get the fuck out of here! Just go away!" Kyung Ah screamed, holding her stomach with one hand while she shoved him away with the other.

"It took me two days to find out where you were, I'm not letting you go again..." Taebin replied, grabbing Kyung Ah's hand so he could pull her into his arms. Taebin's backup dancers ran in just in time to see what was going on.

"Taebin! You ran so fast through all those people that we couldn't keep up and we almost lost you in this bigass airport!" one of the dancers said, hands on his hips.

"Se7en was right, Taebin...go back to him. He's the one that deserves you..." Kyung Ah wailed, holding her stomach as she made a pained face.

"What the fuck is wrong with her!?" Taebin yelled, grabbing one of the triad members and shaking them senseless.

"I think she's having problems with the baby..." Yamapi interrupted, placing a hand on Taebin's shoulder.

"The...baby? Oh my god..." Taebin gasped, dropping the shaken triad member to the floor as he turned back to face Kyung Ah.

"Taebin...it hurts..." Kyung Ah sobbed, reaching her hand out for him. Taebin blinked and grabbed onto her handtightly, holding it to his chest.

"It's alright, baby...I'm right here..." Taebin whispered, using his free hand to brush some sweat soaked hair from her face.

"What if I lose--"

"No! You won't..."

"It just hurts...."

"I know...I know baby..." Taebin grabbed one of her hands with both of his and coaxed her into breathing. "Get a fucking doctor in here damnit!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Woo Hyun had finally fallen asleep, Young One eased Woo Hyun's head off his chest and onto a pillow, then slid off the bed. Young One stretched his back, yawned, then stretched his legs.

"Jesus..." Young One whispered, twisting his body from side to side until his back popped.

"Young One!" Woo Hyun screeched, sitting up in bed as he searched the room for Young One.

"Shhhh!!! Baby, I'm right here..." Young One replied, jumping back onto the bed with Woo Hyun. Young One wrapped his arms around Woo Hyun and pulled him close.

"You can't leave me...he might..." Woo Hyun began to say, but stopped in midsentence as he buried his face into Young One's chest and cried.

"Woo Hyun...sweetheart...we have to get you some help if you're going to keep thinking that I'll leave you...I'm never going to leave you again. But if what that doctor--"

"OH MY GOD! DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!" Woo Hyun cried, his eye twitching as he hugged Young One tightly. Young One sighed, holding Woo Hyun against him helplessly.

"Woo Hyun..." Young One whispered, kissing Woo Hyun's forehead. "What do you say we get back into bed and lay down?"

"O-Only if you lay down with me..." Woo Hyun sniffled, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Of course I will, baby..." Young One replied, caressing Woo Hyun's hair as they both climbed back into the bed. Woo Hyun wrapped his arms around Young One's waist as they both layed down in bed next to one another. Suddenly, Woo Hyun looked up at Young One and smiled slightly.

"I love you, Young One..." Woo Hyun whispered. Young One smiled and bent down to kiss Woo Hyun softly on the lips.

"I love you, too, Hyunnie..." Young One responded. Woo Hyun went to lay his head down on Young One's chest, but instead turned his face toward Young One's line of vision. Woo Hyun leaned up and kissed Young One hard, his hands moving up to grasp each side of Young One's face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck are you doing, Xiah!? Get out of there..." Micky complained, pulling on Xiah's shirt to pull him away from the snack food isle. Xiah wailed as he kept ripping open bags of chips, boxes of pocky, and cans of pocari sweat.

"I'm barely buzzed anymore! I need to eat!" Xiah cried. Hee Jun heard the word 'eat' and his ears perked up.

"Food? Where?" Hee Jun asked softly, following Xiah's voice through the isles.

"Hee Jun, help me out here!" Micky screamed, wrapping his arms around Xiah's waist tightly. "Xiah...come on baby....you can eat the food unless you plan on buying it..."

"Fine...whatever...I need food..." Xiah gasped, feeling Micky's arms get a little too tight around him. Micky pulled hard and Xiah's fingers slipped from the rack. Hee Jun screeched as he turned a corner and saw Micky fly back into a display of chocolate chip cookies. The whole display fell to the ground, and Xiah landed hard on top of Micky.

"DAMNIT XIAH!" Micky yelled, pushing Xiah off of him. "Let's just get the FUCK out of here...I've never had so much fucking trouble shopping for food in my ENTIRE LIFE! Hee Jun is easier to shop with than you are!"

"Cause I know what I want..." Hee Jun chirped, reaching out a hand to help Xiah up. Watching Micky walk away, Xiah's eyes filled up with tears. Hee Jun glared after Micky, then grabbed Xiah's arms and pulled him up.

"I didn't mean to make him mad..." Xiah whispered, biting his bottom lip as he kept staring after his angry lover.

"It's okay...let's just get the soju and get out of here..." Hee Jun said, sticking his tongue out at Micky's back. Micky had already left the store as Hee Jun pulled Xiah up to the check out counter with him.

"I don't want him to be mad at me!" Xiah cried, wiping away a few tears as he watched Hee Jun put around 15 bottles of different kinds of soju onto the counter in front of them.

"He'll get over it...he's a man...chock it up to that..." Hee Jun replied, waving away Xiah's comment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yun Ho...baby...that...oh god..." Hero cooed. Yun Ho was kissing his neck while they were laying on the floor together, while Ubin sat in Dong Hwa's lap and brushed his hair.

"You two need to get a room," Dong Hwa said absently, tilting his head this way and that so Ubin could brush all of his hair.

"Shut up, retard..." Hero shouted, baring his teeth toward Dong Hwa, who immediately went silent.

"He's not a retard!" Ubin spat, throwing his brush at Hero. Hero blacked out when the brush hit him hard in the back of the head.

"You little son of a bitch!" Yun Ho yelled, gently pushing Hero onto the floor so he could jump up.

"You called Dong Hwa a retard! He's not!" Ubin replied, flipping Yun Ho off.

"Well he is a fucking retard! All he does is sit there and act dumb!" Yun Ho retorted, charging after Ubin.

"AHHH! DONG HWA!" Ubin screamed, quickly moving behind Dong Hwa for protection. Sensing danger, Dong Hwa threw a hand out and punched Yun Ho right in the jaw just as he reached out to grab Ubin.

"Ubin's my friend. Don't hurt him..." Dong Hwa said, and Yun Ho grabbed his jaw in pain.

"You even talk like a retard!" Yun Ho cried, charging the two again. This time, Dong Hwa stood up quickly and kicked Yun Ho right in the stomach.

"I told you to leave Ubin alone..." Dong Hwa said angrily, backing up a little so as to keep protecting Ubin. Yun Ho gasped and fell back onto the floor, panting for air.

"Oh Dong Hwa! I thought he was going to get me!" Ubin squealed, jumping to his feet and wrapping his arms around Dong Hwa tightly.

"You're my friend...I can't let anyone hurt you," Dong Hwa said in a monotone voice, hugging Ubin back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jumin pressed Max's back against the mirror, then began to lift his shirt off over his head.

"Jyumine...here?" Max asked, turning bright red.

"Why not baby?" Jumin whispered, kissing Max's neck. "Mmmm...you taste so good..."

"Shtop..." Max giggled, playfully trying to push Jumin away. Laughing, Jumin tore Max's shirt over his head, then quickly pulled his pants completely off.

"Kiss me, Max..." Jumin whispered, their lips just inches apart. When Max hesitated, Jumin's fingers slowly crept up Max's thighs, then grabbed ahold of his underwear and began to pull them down.

"J...Jumeene..." Max sighed, his hands wrapping around Jumin's biceps. Jumin looked up into Max's eyes, and Max looked back at him and turned a deeper red.

"I love you, Max..." Jumin whispered, then leaned forward and kissed Max so hard that he pressed the back of Max's head into the mirror. Max wrapped his legs around Jumin's waist and kissed him back. Jumin reached down with one hand and pushed his pants down, then worked them slowly down his legs. Pulling Max closer, Jumin's hands rested on Max's back. Their lips parted and Max sighed dreamily.

"Oh Jumin...I love you, too..." Max whispered, then leaned forward and kissed Jumin once more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kang Ta lay on the floor, having been shoved off the bed by Young One, who was now completely naked under the covers.

"Come here, baby..." Young One cooed, waving Woo Hyun over to him. Woo Hyun was busy looking at himself naked in the mirror.

"He didn't touch me, did he...?" Woo Hyun asked, his eyes roaming over his body.

"Woo Hyun...I told you..."

"Did he!?" Woo Hyun asked again, his voice growing anxious and scared. Young One wrapped a sheet around his lower section and crawled out of bed. Reaching the bathroom, Young One stepped up behind Woo Hyun and watched as his lover examined his own body with a disgusted look on his face.

"What are you doing...?" Young One asked, staring at Woo Hyun with worried eyes.

"I'm disgusting..." Woo Hyun whispered to himself, his eyes slanting as they traveled all over his body. Young One slowly stepped up closer to Woo Hyun until he was pressed against Woo Hyun's back.

"I think you're beautiful..." Young One whispered, leaning to the side to kiss Woo Hyun's neck. Woo Hyun pulled away and turned his eyes toward the floor.

"He raped me, didn't he..." Woo Hyun stated solemnly, rather than asked. "You let him do it...all you did was leave...which you told me you would never do...and I got raped." Young One's eyes widened and his anger flared up as he heard Woo Hyun's accusations.

"Woo Hyun if you thi--"

"Just leave me alone..." Woo Hyun whispered, his eyes moving up to look over his body again. Young One sighed and grabbed Woo Hyun's arm, twisting him around so that they were facing each other.

"He didn't rape you. I would never let anyone touch you the way he did and get away with it. I bashed his skull in for what he did to you...and then I carried you out of that fucking hospital, and finally back here. I never left you, Woo Hyun. I stayed right outside and hid from all the nurses and doctors until the hospital closed. I waited. I never left you...I told you I wouldn't...and I kept my word..."

"Young One...you really...you waited...?" Woo Hyun gasped, feeling tears well up in his eyes as they both stared at one another.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you. And I didn't..." Young One replied, pursing his lips together.

"I..." Woo Hyun began, but turned back around and looked at himself in the mirror again. "You really...think I'm beautiful?"

"I don't think..." Young One whispered, opening the sheet slightly as he moved back toward Woo Hyun and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "I know...you're beautiful. If no one else can see that...they're crazy." Woo Hyun felt a few tears slip down his cheeks as Young One's arms encircled him, the sheet brushing his skin softly as it swept around his body.

"Oh Young One...I've been so..."

"Scared. I know. But you have me to protect you from being scared...I won't ever let anything like this happen to you again because I'm not letting you out of my sight..." Young One leaned forward and kissed the back of Woo Hyun's shoulder. Woo Hyun smiled and turned to face Young One.

"I love you, Young One..." Woo Hyun whispered, resting his forehead against Young One's. Smiling, Young One slipped a finger under Woo Hyun's chin and pulled his face closer. Woo Hyun's tears continued to fall as Young One's thumb brushed over his bottom lip.

"I love you, too, Hyunnie..." Young One whispered, then leaned forward and kissed Woo Hyun softly. Woo Hyun leaned into the kiss, then wrapped his arms around Young One's waist beneath the sheet that was now covering the both of them.


	20. Chapter 20

Yamapi ran up to the counter again and after a moment, walked back.  
“Stop it.” TaeBin said, not taking the effort to look at him.  
“Aren’t you worried?!”  
“Stop talking. Stop moving.”  
“Why don’t you look at a magazine Pip?” One of the backup dancers asked.  
“Im too worried to read.” Yamapi said sadly.  
“None of us can read period, but you can look at the pictures with us.”  
Yamapi nodded, and went to join them.  
A nurse came and tapped Tae Bin on the shoulder to get his attention.  
“You are the one that checked the girl Kyung Ah in?”  
“Yes.” Tae Bin said, standing.  
“You’re the father of the child then?”  
“Yes.”  
“The doctor asked me to get you. Come with me please.”  
Tae Bin glanced back at Yamapi, who was making paper air planes with the backup dancers, and decided not to get his attention. He didn’t need to babysit Yamapi just then. The nurse led Tae Bin to a hospital room as a doctor left. She shut the door behind her as the nurse introduced her to Tae Bin.  
“Im sorry, but she lost the baby.” The doctor told him when they were alone. “Apparently she’s been spotting, or bleeding, for a while now. She told me she thought it was her period. She should have seen a doctor, even as she found out she was pregnant. It wouldn’t have stopped her from the miscarriage but all this today might have been avoided. There is a good chance she wont have a miscarriage again, but she has to see a doctor if she gets pregnant again. Do you understand?”  
Tae Bin nodded.  
“She’s going to be okay. Physically it might take her a few weeks to recover, she’ll be tired and the bleeding might continue but there isn’t a need to see a doctor unless she has an abnormal amount of pain or excessive bleeding. Do you understand?”  
Tae Bin only nodded again.  
“Im sorry about this, but this is quite normal to have a miscarriage so early into a pregnancy, especially on the first time. You’ll be able to take her home when the paper work is signed. You can go in and see her now.”  
Inside, Kyung Ah was sitting in her hospital bed staring toward the far edge of it. Tae Bin sat down on the side of her bed quietly, and she didn’t look up at him.  
“Im sorry Kyung Ah.”  
“I want to get out of here.” She said softly.  
“Im going to get you out as soon as possible.”  
“I don’t want you to. I want you to just go back to Japan. You have no reason to stay with me, or think about me. Im fine and I wont come find you again. Se7en still loves you and is better for you. You go back to Japan and Ill stay here.”  
“Im not going to Japan and I don’t want to talk about this right now, Se7en isn’t important. That whole fucking drama isn’t important.”  
“You want to hurt me again Tae Bin?” She moved her head as if she was going to look at him, but changed her mind. “If you don’t go back to Se7en now, then you’ll just do it later. Im tired of being left.” She moved her hand to her stomach. “This was the last time.”  
“Kyung Ah..” Tae Bin’s voice broke, and Kyung Ah looked up to see him crying.  
“Don’t cry...It makes me feel uncomfortable.” Kyung Ah said, covering her eyes to rub tears away.  
Tae Bin leaned forward and held her.  
“This is all my fault. From the beginning, its all been my fault. I wish I knew what to do to make it better.” He cried.

The Jumping School Boy triad and their Korean leader had left Yamapi, Tae Bin, and Kyung Ah when the ambulance came to take her to the hospital. They were going to look for leads when one of them spotted three young men yelling at each other and pushing a shopping cart of soju down the street. Identified as the ones they were after, they decided to follow them to lead them to the others.

Little did the Jumping School Boy triad know, the Professional Dragons were right behind them. They spotted the triad while on their way to the hotel they needed to check in at. They were following them to get to their hide out.


	21. Chapter 21

It was an odd sight, three young men stumbling down the street and would occastionally burst into song, they were completely unaware that there was a large group of scary looking school boys stalking in the shadows close behind them. Then not far behind was another large group of even scarier looking men doing their own stalking.

Hee Jun opened another bottle of soju and stopped to sit on someone's stoop as he drank. Micky grabbed his own bottle and collpased beside Hee Jun. Xiah climbed into the cart and sat amungst the bottles. "I don't want to go back..." He admitted to the two who were working hard at getting sloshed again.

"Why not?" Hee Jun asked surprised.

"Because everyone else has already forgotten we left and are probably having sex all over your apartment." Xiah explained easily.

Hee Jun choked and Micky had to slap him on the back as he coughed for a few moments. "All over -- What about Kang Ta?!" Hee Jun asked.

"What about him? They won't touch him." Micky reassured as he took another swig from his bottle. "Just drop him into a corner somewhere out of the way."

"We have to get back." Hee Jun said but didn't make a move to get up, just stared at his bottle then took a long drink. Micky shrugged and started to drink again too.

"If we have to go, why are you two sitting there?" Xiah demanded from the cart.

"If your right -- and you are, it's amazing they managed to keep their clothes on this long -- I need to be really drunk to handle it."

 

***

Hero woke up with a head ache and mouth full of carpet. He coughed and spit and sat up. UKnow was not far away, he was curled up on his side next to him on the floor holding his stomach. UBin was sitting in Donghwa's lap while he filed his nails for him. "What happened?" Hero asked rubbing the back of his head.

"He beat me." UKnow said quietly.

".....HE WHAT?!" Hero cried.

UBin let out a squeak when he realised Hero was awake and grabbed Donghwa and ran from the room.

"GET BACK HERE!" Hero yelled and chased after them only to have Hee Jun and Kang Ta's bedroom door slammed shut in his face. He jiggled the handle but UBin had locked it.

Inside Woohyun and Youngone sat up in the bed. "Whats going on?" Youngone demanded.

"He's gonna eat us!" UBin said as he tried to pull the desser infront of the door but couldn't seem to make it move.

"Eat who?" Kang Ta asked sleepily as he sat up from the floor and looked around confused. He jumped when he saw the naked couple in his bed and Woohyun pulled the sheet around him tightly and blushed.

"I'M GOING TO EAT THE RETARD AND HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Hero yelled as he kicked the door.

"HE'S NOT A RETARD!" UBin and Woohyun yelled together. Donghwa just looked at them blankley then settled on the floor to play with Hee Jun's slinky that he had found ontop of the dresser.

"UKnow, will you help, please?" Kang Ta called as he climbed to his feet.

"NO! First they knocked my baby out then they beat me! Let Hero have his revenge!" UKnow said defiantly from the other room.

"You beat him?" Youngone asked surprised.

"He was going to hurt UBin." Donghwa said absetly as he managed to tie the slinky in knots.

Hero could be heard kicking and scrapping at the door. "OPEN!" He cried.

UBin stuck his tongue out at the door. "NEVER!"

"Hey... could you grab my pants for me?" Woohyun asked Kang Ta shyly.

***

"Micky..." Xiah said quietly from his seat in the cart.

"What?" Micky asked blandly as he continued to drink.

"Y-your mad at me?" Xiah asked wringing his hands together. Micky raised his eyes to glare at his lover but saw he was actually upset so he sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm jusss tired." Micky slurred a little.

"Are you sure? Before you yelled at me and -" Xiah was cut off when Micky stood suddenly and grabbed his sholders. Hee Jun was oblivious to the conversation his friends were having since he had started to fall asleep a while ago.

"You pissed me off, but yous always do." Micky said seriously threw his slurred speech. Xiah looked surprised then angry but before he could start to yell Micky went on. "Juss like I piss you off. If we didn piss each otherr off, what fun would we haf?"

Xiah scowled. "UKnow and Hero don't fight all the time and they have fun!" He pointed out.

"Thatss cause they haf sex all the time." Micky explained.

"What about Jumin and Max?" Xiah tried.

"Don't compare uss to those wierdoss!" Micky cried.

Not far off the group of young boys hiding in the shadows fidgeted. "We should jump them NOW!" One of the school boys hissed in Japanese from his hiding spot.

"No. We need them to lead us to the others. Stay where you are!" An older boy instructed.

Not far back a big man glared at the school boys. "We should just kill them all now." He complained.

Jiro glared at his Prefessional Dragon brothers. "....Ok." He shrugged. That was all the men needed, they jumped from hiding places and screamed war cries as they took the Jumping School boys totally off gaurd.

"Whatsss goin on?" Micky slurred as he looked down the street. Hee Jun didn't even acknowlage the carnage taking place down the street, he just hugged his near empty bottle of Soju and hummed to himself as his eyes fluttered shut.

Xiah squinted against the dark and suddenly his eyes went round. "Hee Jun get up! YOU GUYS! It's the triad!!!" Xiah cried and tried to climb out of the cart but was in such a panic he knocked the cart over and he fell with it.

Micky knelt to help Xiah up as he looked down the street and his eyes widen when he recognized some of them. "Ssshit!" He tugged Xiah to his feet and Kicked Hee Jun who jumped and looked around blurrily.

"Whats happened?" He asked sleepily.

"Kang Ta called, he said... theres a feast waiting at home but you have to run to get there before it's all gone." Xiah lied when he saw how out of it Hee Jun was.

"I'm coming Kang Ta!" Hee Jun cried and took off down the street with Micky and Xiah close behind.

A member from the Professional Dragons had taken a break from beating the boys and was just sitting on one of them when he noticed the three running off down the street. He jumped to his feet and pointed.

"That's them! Those are the Korean spies!" All the beating ceased as everyone turned to look. Jiro and the Korean brother dropped the school Boys from their fists at the same time and quickly everyone started chasing after the three.

***

Taebin and Kyung Ah walked out of the hospital hand in hand with Yamapi and the back up dancer close behind. They had made paper hats while they had waited and some of the back up dancer strutted proudly over their oragomi skills.

"Are you okay?" Yamapi asked as he jogged to get next to Kyung Ah. She didn't answer, only looked at her feet and kept walking.

"Leave her be." Taebin ordered quietly.

"But... what happened? The baby?" Yamapi asked softly and Kyung Ah flinched.

Taebin opened his mouth to yell at Yamapi but Kyung Ah opened hers first. "Just shut up! Everyone shut up!" She stopped walking and screamed the words at her feet. After a moment of everyone staring at her with wide eyes she yanked her hand from Taebin's. She gripped her head as if fighting off a sudden headache. "I can't do this. Taebin take me somewhere quiet." She said very softly.

Taebin immediatly lead her toward the street where he hailed a taxi. He glanced back at his back up dancers and Yamapi. One of the dancers waved back happily and made a pretend phone with his fingers and mouthed "We'll call you." Then they grabbed Yamapi an headed off in the oppisite direction.

Once inside a taxi Taebin reached over and rested a gentle hand on Kyung Ah's slumped shoulder. "Once....once we get there." Kyung Ah said quietly. "You don't have to stay. You can just go."

"I'm not leaving you! I'm never leaving you Kyung Ah!" Taebin reassured quietly.

"But you will..." Kyung Ah said as tears slipped down her cheeks before she realised she was crying. "Everyone leaves me..." She wrapped her arms around her stomach and hugged herself.

Taebin quickly pulled Kyung Ah into his arms and held her tightly. "I won't leave you. I swear it." Kyung Ah just burried her face against his chest and cried as she hugged her stomach.

***

"Jumin! Help us out here!" Youngone yelled through the door when he heard him and Max talking as they came from the bathroom. The five of them hadn't been stuck in the bedroom long, but then, it didn't take long for Youngone to get pissed off.

Hero snarled at Jumin and Max and they quickly backed away into the main room with UKnow. "Whats going on?" Max asked UKnow as he sat sulking on the couch.

"He wants a snack." UKnow replied quietly.

Before Jumin had time to react the front door burst open. Hee Jun, Micky and Xiah bolted inside, then Micky doubled back to slammed to door shut just as a group of people tried to slam it open. Micky fell back and immediately the front room was filled with triad members grabbing at any Korean they laid eyes on.

Jumin pushed Max down the hall and cried out when he was jerked off his feet by big hands.

"Whats going on?!" Kang Ta cried as he rushed towards the door as his apartment was filled with yelling and screaming. Youngone beat him to the door and flung it open. Max ran in just as Youngone stepped out.

Kang Ta bumped into Youngone who stopped just outside the bedroom. He gasped as he saw Hero rip his teeth through a man's neck and he fell lifelessly to the floor. Hero spit blood and flesh and pounced on the triad member who was beating UKnow. Jumin stumbled and slammed against the hall wall and a triad member went after him with his fist raised.

"Run." Youngone pushed Kang Ta back toward the bedroom and started towards Jumin.

"Wait!" Woohyun cried and then screamed when Youngone pulled Jumin from harms away and took a punch across the face. Woohyun's eyes went round and his heart beat seemed to stop as he saw blood fly from Youngone's mouth.

Youngone was slammed against the wall and the triad member kicked him in the stomach before he had time to recover. Woohyun felt his blood turn cold in his veins and a great anger settled in the pit of his stomach as he found himself charging forward towards Youngone's attacker.


	22. Chapter 22

Woo Hyun charged Young One's attacker and jumped on the gang member's back. Wrapping one arm around his lover's assailant's neck, Woo Hyun tightened his legs around the guy's waist.

"You leave him the fuck alone!" Woo Hyun screamed, pulling his arm tighter against the gang member's neck. Fighting helplessly, the gang member tried prying Woo Hyun's arm away, only to stumble back away from Young One.

"Get off me you little bitch!" the gang member cried back, finally prying Woo Hyun's arm away as his back hit a wall. Woo Hyun cried out in pain and slid to the ground in a heap of agony, then the gang member began to wail on him. Kicking Woo Hyun in the stomach, the legs, chest, and stepping on his back, the gang member didn't show any signs of relenting. Young One wiped blood from his mouth with a throbbing hand, then barely opened his eyes long enough to see that his lover was getting the shit beat out of him.

"Woo...Hyun..." Young One whispered, pulling himself to his feet weakly as he put a hand to his head. The gang member was completely unaware that Young One was behind him, and only kept beating Woo Hyun. Crying uncontrollably while trying to block the gang member's foot, Woo Hyun screamed out in pain every time the gang member's foot made contact with his already numb stomach. Young One felt tears streaming down his face as he heard each and every one of Woo Hyun's blood curdling screams, and it felt like his heart was being torn out of his chest. Having had enough of bullshit for one lifetime, Young One frantically searched for something he could grab before he made his attack. Noticing that the bedroom phone had been knocked to the floor, he knelt down quietly and picked up both the phone itself and the reciever. As he carried his weapon above his head, he charged at Woo Hyun's attacker with a loud scream. The gang member turned around just in time to get his face crushed as Young One swung the phone at him. Blood shot from the gang member's mouth, spraying across the wall and even across the floor. Falling to the ground with a loud thud, a pool of blood automatically began to form around his face. A few teeth slipped from the gang member's mouth, clinking to the floor as they became submerged in blood.

"Young...Young One..." Woo Hyun breathed, holding his stomach in pain. Young One took a few steps and knelt down beside Woo Hyun. Touching a hand to his lover's face, Woo Hyun smacked it away and his body recoiled.

"Woo Hyun...it's me..." Young One whispered, brushing sweat and tear soaked strands of hair from his face. Slowly rolling his head to face his lover's voice, Woo Hyun's eyes widened as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh Y...Young One...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you..." Woo Hyun sobbed, shaking his head as he looked away from Young One in shame.

"Baby..." Young One whispered again, wrapping his arms around his lover as he lifted him into his arms. "It's okay...you're okay now. I'm here..." Woo Hyun winced as his body was moved, but he settled himself against Young One's chest with a deep sigh of relief at his words. Young One brushed the tears from Woo Hyun's face, then softly kissed him on the lips.

"I love you so much..." Woo Hyun whispered as their lips parted. Young One rocked Woo Hyun gently in his arms, smiling. "Don't ever leave me...please." Woo Hyun raised a pained hand up to caress Young One's cheek. Young One covered Woo Hyun's hand with his own, then leaned down to kiss Woo Hyun once more.

"I love you too, baby. I will never leave you. I'd be a fool to do it."

"A fool? Why?" Woo Hyun asked, his voice barely audible now.

"Because without you...I would die. I'd have no reason to live..."

"Oh Young One..." Woo Hyun mumbled, new tears sliding down his cheeks as he buried his face into Young One's chest.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hero, Yun Ho, Max, Jumin, Kang Ta, Hee Jun, Micky, Xiah, Ubin, and Dong Hwa were all in the front room fighting various gang members. Yun Ho and Hero were busy taking on the two bosses, who had now teamed up only to get rid of Yun Ho and Hero. Micky and Xiah were busy taking care of a few gang members that were attacking them both all at once. Ubin and Dong Hwa sat on two members while Micky was kicking the shit out of them. Hee Jun was beating a gang member on the head with his empty soju bottle, while Kang Ta cracked his mirror on another's face. Jumin held one gang member's arms behind his back while Max punched him in the stomach.

"Baby! Bite his leg!" Yun Ho screamed, and Hero nodded as he dove for the Jumping School Boy triad's leader. The Professional Dragon triad's leader kicked his foot out, but even as he did so, Hero bit his entire foot off as he was on his way toward the other triad leader. Stopping for a moment as he landed at the other boss's feet, Hero spat the foot out and choked a little.

"I can't eat Japanese..." Hero coughed, wiping his mouth. Yun Ho reached behind him and grabbed a table lamp, then chucked it weakly at The Professional Dragon triad boss. The man dodged it easily, then pushed Hero out of his way with a foot while he was distracted with nearly hacking himself to death.

"Junnie ah...I broke my mirror!" Kang Ta wailed, and Hee Jun rolled his eyes and threw his soju bottle, knocking out a gang member who was about to pounce on Kang Ta.

"GET HIM MAXIE!" Jumin cried, as Max turned red and delivered a final blow to the gang member's face -- knocking both the gang member and Jumin back into a wall. Jumin and Max went over to help Micky and Xiah, who had their backs against one anothers as if for a protection mechanism.

"Xiah...when I say go, you swing your hands out and scratch that guy's face..." Micky whispered to his lover.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? I'm not a girl! I can kick and punch!" Xiah retaliated, gritting his teeth as he elbowed Micky in the back.

"You make love like one..." Micky said back, wincing as Xiah's elbow hit him.

"DAMNIT MI--"

"I love you," Micky cut in, turning to kiss Xiah hard on the lips. When Micky pulled away, Xiah just blushed a deep red and nodded.

"Ready when you are, love..." Xiah whispered, turning back to growl at the gang member he was told to attack.

"GO!!" Micky said, and he and Xiah both charged at their designated foes. Xiah immediately grew claws like a cat, scratching wildly at the gang member as a cry came out of him like nothing he had ever heard. Micky took one swing, but missed and was punched in the stomach instead. Doubling over, his attacker decided to kick him in the head. Xiah turned back just in time to see this, and his eyes widened.

"MICKY!" Xiah screamed, clawing his nails into the shoulders of the gang member he had attacked. The man shouted out in pain as Xiah used all his strength to swing the gang member around and let him fly toward Micky's attacker.

"Oh fuck!" cried both gang members, then a large body met with a smaller one and they both crashed to the ground with a thud.

"Dong Hwa! Step on his back! They stay down if you do that!" Ubin cried gleefully, jumping up and down on a gang member's back. Dong Hwa pointed down toward Ubin's feet.

"He's out cold...you can help me with this one..." Dong Hwa said, and Ubin stopped jumping long enough to look down.

"You're right...DONG HWA LOOK OUT!" Ubin yelled, diving out in front of Dong Hwa as he grabbed the feet of a gang member who was about to attack Dong Hwa. The gang member shrieked, then fell to the ground.

"Thank you, Ubin..." Dong Hwa said, smiling as he put a hand to his head sheepishly. Ubin giggled, then kicked Dong Hwa's attacker in the head as he lay on the ground.

"Ugh..." the gang member mumbled, then passed out.

"He was a pussy..." Ubin pouted, as if he were truly disappointed in not having to put up much of a fight.

"But you took care of him, baby..." Dong Hwa said absent mindedly.

"D-Dong Hwa...did you just..." Ubin turned to look at Dong Hwa with a huge smile.

"Heh...what can I say? I'm tired of holding it back...you turn me on when you fight like that..." Dong Hwa said shyly, grinning at Ubin.

"Awww...I love you Dong Hwa!" Ubin giggled happily, wrapping his arms around Dong Hwa's waist. Still grinning like an idiot, Dong Hwa just wrapped one arm back around Ubin and patted his head. Suddenly, the room became crowded even more so as the korean S.W.A.T. team, the FBI, and various police came barging in on the fighting group of gang members and adolescents.

"EVERYONE HALT!" a police officer cried, pulling out his nightstick.

"KILL THAT LITTLE SHIT!" screamed the Jumping School Boy triad's boss, holding his foot as he lay on the ground with blood spraying everywhere.

"EW! DISGUSTING!" Kang Ta cried, blood staining his outfit. "Junnie ah! My clothes!"

"WATCH OUT!" Hee Jun spat, jumping behind Kang Ta to claw at another member who was sneaking up on his lover. As all the S.W.A.T. team members began to beat the gang members into submission, the police tried to take control of all the boyband members. A large man came up behind Ubin as he was hugging Dong Hwa, grabbed him by the shoulders, and quickly mimicked a field goal with him.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!" Ubin screamed, his small body flying across the room as he was thrown right into a police officer. The both of them fell to the ground in a daze, and Dong Hwa went back into his Hulk mode and began to savagely punch Ubin's attacker in the face over and over.

"EVERYONE STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" a sherrif cried above everyone's screaming and yelling and kicking and punching. Everyone continued on their own rampages of attack, as if they hadn't heard anything the sherrif said. Then, unholstering his gun and raising it above his head, he left off five rounds right into the apartment roof.

"KYA!!!!" Xiah screamed, falling to the ground as he covered his head.

"I SAID HALT!" the sherrif said once more, taking note that everyone had finally stopped what they were doing and stared at him cluelessly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours and some odd minutes later, the S.W.A.T. team had subdued all the gang members, and the police had handcuffed them all. As the gang member were all being led out of apartment, the police were taking every boy band member's statement. The Jumping School Boy triad boss was carried away on a stretcher, even as he still held his foot in limpness, half dead from losing a lot of blood.

"He hurt my Ubin so I attacked him..." Dong Hwa explained as Ubin stood behind him. Ubin was giving his statement to another policeman, making big motions and movements with his arms, his face puffing up as he threw his hands out and acted dramatic.

"I broke my mirror on his face...and he started to bleed...and this other guy bled on me because that um...poofy haired kid bit--" Kang Ta tried to explain, but Hee Jun jumped in front of him and kissed him. The policeman just stared blankly, looking rather disgusted.

"My beautiful baby got him! He...did this..." Yun Ho said to another policeman, making arm movements and curling his lips. Hero just picked his teeth and wiped the remaining blood off his face, nodding and hanging on Yun Ho's every word. Max was crying into Jumin's chest as Jumin explained to another officer in a very macho way. Xiah and Micky finished giving their statements, then sat on the couch hand in hand as they stared at each other in complete bliss.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyung Ah...do you love me?" Taebin asked, wrapping an arm around Kyung Ah's shoulders as the two of them sat together on the same beach where they had first met when Kyung Ah spied on Ubin and Xiah's sexual games.

"Of course I love you...but you'll eventually leave me...which is why I don't want to believe any of this shit you're telling me...I've already lost the baby...I know I'll lose you eventually..."

"Kyung Ah...listen to me," Taebin said, grasping her face with both hands. "I love you. I REALLY LOVE YOU. Not Se7en. You. I love you so much...this experience has made me fall so deeply..." he sighed. "I've fallen so in love with you...it would be an understatement to say that you are the prime love of my life. And we have plenty of chances to have another baby...plenty of them. I don't care if we have to try for the rest of our lives...we'll have another baby. I love you so much, Kyung Ah...and I will never EVER leave you. Ever. You hear me?" Kyung Ah's eyes brimmed with tears as she smiled and covered Taebin's hands with hers.

"I love you too, Taebin...you promise you'll never leave me?" Kyung Ah bit her bottom lip as she rested her forehead against Taebin's.

"I promise. From the bottom of my heart. I swear on my life. I love you, Kyung Ah..."

"Okay then...what are we going to do now?"

"Let's worry about that tomorrow. We have the rest of the day to just sit here...and be together. I just want us to be together right now..." Taebin whispered, leaning in to kiss Kyung Ah gently on the lips. When they finally parted, they smiled at one another, then looked out at the waves as they splashed peacefully onto the shore.

"You really want to have another baby...?" Kyung Ah whispered, the moon reflecting in her eyes as she looked back at Taebin momentarily.

"Of course..." Taebin replied, pushing some hair out of Kyung Ah's face as he tucked it behind her ear.

"So...when--"

"Why don't we get started right now?"

"Oh Taebin..." Kyung Ah cooed, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. The both of them fell back into the sand as clothes went flying.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In downtown Seoul, Taebin's backup dancers and Yamapi had decided they wanted to shop. They figured it was a waste of time to sit around and wait for Taebin to come back, so they made use of being Taebin-less. Yamapi's cell phone suddenly rang, and he answered it quickly.

"Moshi moshi?" His eyes lit up as he heard a voice on the other end. "REALLY!? NEWSU WANTS ME BACK!?"

"I didn't know a cellphone on the japanese cellular circuit could reach into the korean cellular circuit..." said one of Taebin's backup dancers, scratching his head in confusion.

"Who is that?" another backup dancer asked, looking at himself admiringly in a small hand mirror.

"No...No one...I have to leave..." Yamapi said, shaking from excitement.

"Wait a minute--"

"Taxi!" Yamapi cried, jumping out in front of the first taxi he laid eyes on. Almost hitting him, the taxi slammed on its brakes and Yamapi jumped inside. Without another word to the backup dancers, Yamapi was gone.

"What the fuck? Who's Newsu? How are we supposed to find Taebin?" another one of the backup dancers asked angrily.

"AISH! You're always so whiny!" another backup dancer chirped, batting the 'whiny' backup dancer in the back of the head.

"YOU BITCH!" the 'angry' backup dancer cried, turning around to slap his assailant in the face. One of the other backup dancers tried to end the fight, another wanted to watch, and another wanted to join. Thus, leading to a huge knock-down-drag-out fight right in the middle of Korea's shopping district. Random shoppers would stop to stare at the big cloud of dust that was forming around the backup dancers. An occasional cheer or chant would ensue as hair flew, teeth tore, nails scratched, and curses were screamed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the last cop had left the apartment. Hero, Yun Ho, Hee Jun, Kang Ta, Micky, Xiah, Jumin, Max, Young One, Woo Hyun, Dong Hwa, and Ubin all sat together in their trashed front room.

"What the fuck...I hope we're gonna get our cleaning deposit back..." Micky complained, kicking at a broken vase with his now bare foot.

"I could have died and all you can think about is the cleaning deposit?!" Xiah spat, folding his arms over his chest. "Honestly, Micky...I thought you'd learned something through these past SEVERAL weeks...but I guess I was wrong...you're never gonna le--" Xiah was cut off as Micky jumped on top of him and silenced him with a hard kiss.

"Dong Hwa called me baby!" Ubin giggled, pawing at Dong Hwa's chest as he cuddled against him.

"Yeah...heh..." Dong Hwa said, patting Ubin on the back as he held him close. "I love you, Ubin."

"KYA! Did you all hear that!? HE FINALLY LOVES ME!!" Ubin spazzed, clinging to Dong Hwa tightly. "I love yoooouuuu, too!"

"Aish..." Jumin said, waving Ubin's spazzing away as he hugged Max.

"Aish what? I think it's cute...why don't you ever tell me that?" Max asked boldly, then went shy again and hid his face in his hands as he realized what he has just said.

"You know I love you Max...I'll always love you..." Jumin whispered, kissing Max's forehead as Max giggled like a girl.

"Hero...you were just incredible...I couldn't have fought better myself..." Yun Ho gushed, smiling at Hero lovingly.

"Well...you also don't eat flesh either...so...maybe that's why?" Hero replied, looking at Yun Ho with a grin.

"Heh...kiss me you cannibal!" Yun Ho said, pulling Hero to him tightly as their lips met passionately. Being the only two on the couch, Young One smiled down at Woo Hyun, who was now lying sound asleep in his arms.

"I love you, Hyunnie..." Young One whispered, caressing Woo Hyun's hair away from his face. Woo Hyun reached a hand up randomly and it landed on Young One's chest, then slid down to rest on his stomach.

"Junnie ah..." Kang Ta cooed, playing with Hee Jun's messed up hair.

"Why the hell do you keep calling me that? And leave my hair alone!" Hee Jun bitched, pushing Kang Ta's hand away.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Kang Ta retorted, folding his arms across his chest with a huff.

"Nothing..."

"What is it!?"

".....I'm hungry."

"Aish...what for?"

"Was I ever picky when it came to food?"

"Heh..."

"That was a hint..."

"A hint for what?"

"FOOD! GET. ME. SOME. FOOD."

"I'm not your maid!"

"You were my bitch for all those years...ALL THOSE PAINFUL YEARS."

"Bitch?! I was NO ONE'S bitch..."

"I beg to differ with you darling..."

"You've been begging me since we got together...I'm used to that..."

"Fuck you..."

"Okay!"

"Wait--" Hee Jun was about to argue, but Kang Ta cheerfully grabbed his hand and pulled him from his chair. Kang Ta pulled him toward the hallway, and Hee Jun mournfully stared at the kitchen as they passed it. The last thing that anyone heard was Kang Ta's girlish giggling as a bedroom door was slammed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Yamapi arrived back in Japan, the first place he stopped was Taebin's old hotel room. He had left his cellphone charger on the coffee table when he had been there with Kyung Ah before. Finding that someone else had already checked into the room, he decided to go up and find out if they would let him get his cellphone charger back. When he reached the room, he knocked, and the door immediately swung open after the seventh knock.

"Taebi -- oh...it's you..." came the voice of Se7en. "What do you want?"

"Oh...it's you. I left my cellphone charger on the coffee table. Would you mind letting me have it back?"

"Sure...if you tell me what Taebin and that girl did while they were here...and if they left any clues as where Taebin might be..."

"I don't even know where Kyung Ah is...how would I know where Taebin is?" Yamapi replied, pushing his way past Se7en as he headed for the coffee table in the living room.

"Fuck Kyung Ah. I care more about Taebin. I checked into this room the moment he left...so none of the maids could get to it and clean shit up." Yamapi found his cellphone charger, snatched it up, then turned to head back toward the door. Se7en stepped in front of the japanese idol, blocking his path to the door.

"What the hell...I have somewhere to be. Let me--" Yamapi was cut off when Se7en's hand slid around his neck and pulled him close.

"You know...you're kinda cute...and I plan on releasing a japanese album soon...you mind teaching me some japanese so I can sing the remaining tracks better?" Se7en whispered, releasing Yamapi slowly. Staring at Se7en blankly, Yamapi blinked, then cocked his head to the side.

"You gonna pay me?" Yamapi asked, remembering what Kyung Ah had once told him about being more blunt and forward. He figured that now was as good a time as any to use that piece of advice.

"In what manner...?" Se7en asked back, stepping forward so that him and Yamapi were inches apart.

"10, 300, 000 yen..." Yamapi said, holding out his hand.

"Let's have a drink and discuss that amount..." Se7en said distastefully, pointing behind him at a rack of various different bottles of wine.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later, Yamapi and Se7en were flat out plastered. They had long since forgotten about Taebin, Kyung Ah, or anything they had been discussing since their third bottle of wine had been polished off.

"Yeeuu shuck at ticsh tacsh toes...." Se7en mumbled, mocking Yamapi as he lazily put an X in a winning square on the table cloth they had been playing on.

"I lesh you win..." Yamapi slurred, hiccuping profusely as he stuck his tongue out at Se7en. Blinking as he stared at Yamapi, he realized that he was getting turned on. He had never had sex with a japanese guy before, and the opportunity had never come up until now.

"Shay...yer not sheeing anyone are yeew?" Se7en asked outright, leaning in closer to Yamapi.

"Nuuu...not--" Yamapi replied, but was cut short when's lips met his roughly. Not knowing what else to do, Yamapi kissed Se7en back, their arms wrapping around each other. Se7en pushed Yamapi to the floor, then sat on top of him as he kissed him harder. Yamapi felt Se7en's hand slide underneath his shirt and his body lurched forward. Pulling away slightly, Se7en stood up and pulled Yamapi with him.

"A bed ish more comforble..." Se7en breathed heavily, hauling Yamapi behind him as he headed for the bedroom at the back of the suite. Clothes hit the floor, backs met walls, floors, and sheets as neighbors were woken up out of a dead sleep while Yamapi screamed Se7en's name.

"Koreansh are sho mush bedder!" Yamapi gasped, his nails digging into Se7en's back.

"I besh yeuv nevr done ish in a real bed b'fore!" Se7en breathed, grinning evilly as the two had wild, drunken sex all night long.


End file.
